High School Never Ends
by Srta. Holmes
Summary: Apos a queda de Voldemort, Harry e os amigos recebem a chance de ter todos aqueles que eles amaram novamente ao seu lado. Mas será que eles estão dispostos a enfrentar os seus maiores medos? E se sim, como ficaria a vida deles a partir dali?
1. Chapter 1

**Eles lutaram numa guerra mesmo sem saber se saíram vivos...**

_Nós estamos aqui, nós ainda estamos lutando – disse Luna._

**E eles conseguiram o que poucos tiveram coragem de tentar...**

_Todos pararam para ver aquele momento. O corpo de Voldemort caiu e tombou no chão, Harry vencerá._

**Mas não estavam satisfeitos...**

_-Tantas mortes... Não era isso que eu queria..._

**Lutaram mais uma vez, pelo impossível.**

_-M-mãe? – a voz tremida, o coração disparada, a euforia fazendo se sentir como se pudesse voar._

**E agora merecem viver a vida intensamente.**

_-Parabéns! – Taças foram elevadas e tintilares de taças foram ouvidos._

**Entre amores...**

_-Gina, eu te amo. _

**Ciúmes...**

_-É melhor ficar longe dela – rosnou._

**Ressentimentos...**

_-Você já se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos ano passado? – a pergunta tinha um tom de incredulidade, desprezo e ironia que apenas o deixou mais irritado._

**E acima de tudo amizades...**

_-Amigos! – e ambos apertaram suas mãos e os olhos se encontraram._

**Porque?**

_High School Never Ends._


	2. 1 Não era para ser assim

**Oieeee.**

**O primeiro capítulo está aí, sei que não está nenhuma maravilha, mas é a minha primeira fic. Provavelmente vou postar um capítulo por semana ou mais. Agora vou responder as reviews oks?**

**Carolzynha LF: **

**Oi. Espero que você esteja gostando da fic. =D.**

**Continue comentando, oks?**

**Mady:**

**Oie. Espero que não tenho esperado demais para postar, oks?**

**E aí, o que achou do primeiro capítulo.**

**Bom, agora vou deixar que curtam o capítulo, oks?**

_**Não era para ser assim.**_

Harry estava deitado, o cansaço era mais que evidente, no entanto sua mente ainda trabalhava.

Ele relembrava de tudo o que o quadro de Dumbledore havia lhe dito, lembrava-se de todo o sangue que viu no gramado e nos corredores de Hogwarts, lembrava-se dos corpos de seus amigos, de Remus, Tonks...

Não esqueceria jamais quando foi falar com Neville e viu o amigo derrotado segurando o corpo de Colin.

-Tantas mortes... Não era isso que eu queria... – foi tudo o que murmurou antes de render-se ao cansaço e dormir – Não era...

Harry dormiu profundamente, assim como Rony e Hermione que estavam ao seu lado, por um longo tempo...

...

-Acordem! – Chamava um homem de vestes bruxas brancas – Levantem! Nosso tempo se esgotará.

Harry, Rony e Hermione remexeram-se na cama e levantaram assustados logo pegando suas varinhas. O homem rapidamente os desarmou, fazendo com que os três levantassem e corressem para um canto. O Homem jogou sua varinha para eles.

-Acalmem-se! Eu não vou feri-los! Mas vocês têm que me ouvir!

-Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo com que o homem retirasse a capa, os olhos dos três se arregalaram.

-Regulus Black! Sei que achavam que eu estava morto, mas não temos tempo para isso agora! Harry Potter, o que Dumbledore lhe contou não foi toda a profecia...

-Mas ele disse que...

-Ele ouviu o que Sibila lhe contou...Depois que Snape contou a Voldemort, eu fiquei responsável por ouvir caso ela continuasse a profecia... E ela continuou, mas ninguém sabe disso além de mim... Precisão me seguir...

- O que ela diz? – perguntou Rony enquanto começava a trocar de roupa junto com Hermione que ia para o banheiro e Harry.

-Um dos dois morrerá, e outro viverá, no entanto, este terá sua alma dilacerada pelas perdas desta guerra milenar... E chegará a hora de ele viver, e o seu maior desejo se realizará... O coração puro que durante a guerra maculado foi ganhará o maior dos poderes, o mais desejado e o mais invejado... O poder que o fará superar aqueles que ergueram Hogwarts e se igualar a Merlin.

Os três olhavam chocados para ele, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, e das grandes.

-Eu imploro me sigam! Vocês estão armados e eu desarmado, o que eu poderia fazer?

-Nós vamos! – disse Harry pegando a capa, o mapa, e o galeão.

-Chamem o filho dos Longbottom, o filho da Lindsey, e a pequena Weasley.

-Filha da Lindsey? Quem é Lindsey? – perguntou Harry enquanto Hermione chamava Gina e Neville pelo galeão. – Mande-os nos encontrar na sala precisa.

-Lindsey Lovegood, sua filha Luna Lovegood!

Sem muitas perguntas a mais eles seguiram para a sala precisa, lá o trio de ouro explicou o que estava acontecendo.

-Para onde nos vamos? – perguntou Neville.

-Para o lugar onde o maior desafio de vocês, o aguarda... Para o lugar mais seguro que eu achei para esconder este poder e seus desafios, a antiga casa dos Potter.

-COMO? – perguntou Harry irritado e confuso.

-É um ciclo, as coisas devem começar onde terminaram, e o primeiro encontro entre você e Voldemort foi naquela casa. Creio que o Sr. Longbottom, e as Srtas. Weasley e Lovegood não saiba onde se localiza a casa, por isso, a Srta. Weasley vá com o Potter, a Lovegood com o Weasley, e o Longbottom com a Granger.

-Pode nos chamar por nossos nomes! - foi a ultima coisa que Gina disse antes de desaparatar dali.

Chegando à casa, ao contrario da primeira vez, guiados por Regulus, eles nem repararam direito na casa, indo logo para os jardins, Regulus olhou um pouco ao redor, e foi até um ponto e disse:

-Para que a profecia se realize, para que a paz seja soberana, para que o amor reja o nosso mundo, que a passagem seja revelada, agora!

Dito isso uma passagem apareceu e uma enorme escadaria se revelou.

-Andem, rápido! Ninguém pode nos ver!

Os seis desceram a escada correndo e pararam ao ver um pentágono desenhado, e saindo de cada vértice seu uma linha que puxava ao centro. E apesar de eles não poderem ver era visível uma palavra em cada ponta do pentágono. Regulus que após fechar a passagem descia calmamente, disse apontando para cada ponta:

-Sabedoria, Amor, Coragem, Espírito Indomavel, e por fim Inteligência.

-O que temos que fazer? – Quis saber Neville.

- Potter, você deve ir até o centro e depois ordenar os seus amigos no restante de acordo com o que eu li.

Harry mesmo duvidoso o fez, chegou até o centro, e disse:

-Sabedoria, Hermione... Amor, Gina... Coragem, Neville... Espírito Indomável, Rony... Inteligência, Luna – e assim cada um foi para o seu ponto, e viraram-se na direção de Harry.

-E agora? – perguntou Harry curioso.

-Agora repita comigo: Pelo amor que rege este mundo, pela sabedoria que nos guia pelo espírito que nos da vida, pela coragem que nos permite conhecer este belo mundo e desbravar seus segredos, e pela inteligência intuitiva que nos permite conhecer o que a ciência não nos revela.

-Pelo amor que rege este mundo... Pela sabedoria que nos guia... Pelo espírito que nos da à vida... Pela coragem que nos permite conhecer este belo mundo e desbravar seus segredos... E pela inteligência intuitiva que nos permite conhecer o que a ciência não nos revela.

-Isso... Eu Harry Potter, estou aqui para proclamar o poder...Que o poder há muito adormecido, acorde – ditou Regulus

-Eu, Harry Potter, estou aqui para proclamar o poder... Que o poder a muito adormecido, acorde.

Uma corrente de vento envolveu cada um dos seis, e antes que eles fizessem algo, ou tentassem gritar eles se viram em uma sala quadrada, sombria, e ligeiramente, com uma grande porta de mármore branco a sua frente.

-Escutem – a voz de Regulus ressoou – a partir daí eu não poderei seguir com vocês, então lhes desejo boa-sorte, no final disto tudo voltaremos a nos falar... Só peço que tomem cuidado... Atrás daquela porta estarão desafios... Que porão vocês em prova, e que acima de tudo testarão seus medos... Boa Sorte pequenos guerreiros...

-Regulus! – Chamou Harry mais não obteve resposta.

-Não adianta Harry! – Avisou Hermione – Agora temos que ir!

E dito isso Rony, Neville e Harry pressionaram a porta fazendo com que ela abrisse.

Na frente deles havia um terreno devastado e ao longe era possível ver a entrada de um labirinto.


	3. 2 Aventura de Pesadelos

**Oieeee.**

**Weeeee! Fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews!!! *--***

**Carolzynha LF: **

**Eu também sou muita curiosa *---* Fico feliz que tenha esteja gostando da fic.**

**A partir do próximo capítulo é que a fic realmente começa. x)**

**Alice D. Lupin:**

**Que bom que gostou da fic. Te deixou curiosa, sério? Ahushuhahushua' Mas tudo bem, eu vou matar um pouco da sua curiosidade com esse capítulo =P**

**Cerejo:**

**Não, não, aquilo foi sem querer, na verdade eu nem tinha percebido até que você falou –' E eu não te add no msn, porque ele não apareceu aqui para mim. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo.**

**Ah, por fim, quero agradecer á todos as pessoas que adicionaram essa fic aos favoritos, fico muuuito feliz com isso *--***

**Bom, vamos ao capítulo:**

_**Uma nova aventura de pesadelos**_

-Temos que chegar até o labirinto! – disse Rony começando a andar.

-Não! – Berrou Hermione – Rony olhe bem! Tem uma linha bem a sua frente, este terreno tem de ter algo!

-Eu não estou vendo nada! – Assoviou Rony.

-Que permite ver o que a ciência não nos revela! – recitou Harry – LUNA!

A menina que estava pouco mais atrás veio saltitando.

-Consegue ver algo? – perguntou Neville, mas assim que Luna se aproximou, vacilou e andou para trás assustada, acabando por tropeçar e caindo. Lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

-Vamos embora daqui! Temos que ir embora, daqui! Por Favor, Harry... Vamos embora! – Luna já chorava e soluçava medrosamente.

Gina se agachou perto da amiga.

-Luna, acalme-se, e me diga o que você vê?

-Vocês não vêem? São Gorgulis... – apesar de Luna tentar se acalmar, seu soluço ainda ecoava forte – São seres parecidos com meio gigantes, mas são muito mais bárbaros... Se eles tocarem em você, você fica imobilizado... E eles...

-Eles o que Luna? – perguntou Harry ao lado da amiga mexendo em seu cabelo tentando acalma-la.

-Devoram-no... Pedaço por pedaço... Eles vivem para causar dor... – disse Luna – Harry, eu não quero passar por aí... Por Favor, Harry...

-Não tem como voltar – disse Neville – Luna, pense bem... Não tem como passar por eles, um feitiço... Uma azaração...

-A contra-azaração para bichos papões – comentou Luna enquanto era erguida por Hermione – Mas ela só os imobiliza por alguns segundos...

- Certo... – disse Harry – Luna, preste bem atenção, ninguém além de você aqui consegue vê-los... Você é a nossa visão...

-uhum...

-Quantos têm? – perguntou Rony.

-Dez – Disse Luna depois de observar o terreno.

-Certo... Nós faremos o seguinte... Eu irei à frente, abrirei caminho... Quero que Gina, Luna e Hermione corram o máximo possível para atravessar a outra margem, Neville e Rony virão na retaguarda, depois que as meninas passarem eu quero que vocês corram o máximo possível e se junte a elas. Luna, não se descuide, você terá que nos dizer onde eles estão. – Comandou Harry.

Eles se organizaram, Harry sacou a varinha e perguntou:

-E então, Luna? Onde?

-Tem dois perto da linha do outro lado... Três aqui do lado... E os outros cinco estão bem no meio do nosso caminho.

-Certo! – Disse Neville, erguendo a varinha e sendo imitado pelos demais. – Luna, explique para mim, para o Rony e para o Harry onde temos que mirar para impedir os três mais perto de nós.

- Rony, de um passo para frente, e erga a sua varinha na diagonal – Rony o fez – Bem aí! Harry tem um a sua frente... Neville fique na diagonal para a esquerda... Dê um passo para o lado... Aí!

- Prontos? - perguntou Harry ao que os meninos confirmaram – AGORA! RIDIKULLUS!

Harry saiu correndo e as meninas o seguindo, e Luna gritando:

-A sua frente Harry! RIDIKULLUS! – Berrava Luna olhando para trás. – RONY, NEVILLE DO LADO DE VOCÊS! HARRY ABAIXE! RIDIKULLUS! CORRAM!

Os seis corriam juntos.

-ONDE MAIS LUNA? – perguntou Gina assustava.

-NA NOSSA FRENTE! AGORA, HARRY! RIDIKULLUS! – Luna estava desesperada, e arfante – HERMIONE A LINHA! GINA! ABAIXE! RIDIKULLUS!

Gina e Hermione saltaram e atravessaram a linha, Luna guardada por Harry também o fez.

-NEVILLE ABAIXE! RIDIKULLUS! RIDIKULLUS! RIDIKULLUS! – Lagrimas caiam sem que Luna pudesse controlar... O pai de Luna sempre lhe contava diversas histórias sobre seres que a maioria não acreditava... E Luna não temeu nenhum, mesmo sendo das trevas, a não ser estes... Este sempre fora o ponto fraco de Luna, mas ninguém antes descobrirá-o.

Harry atravessou a linha, assim como Rony.

-AHHHHH! – Neville berrava e logo se viu levantado e imobilizado.

-RIDIKULLUS! RIDIKULLUS! RIDIKULLUS! – Luna disparava as azarações desesperadamente enquanto corria até onde Neville caíra, e o ajudava a ir.

-NÃO SE APROXIMEM! RIDIKULLUS! RIDIKULLUS! – Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina observavam tudo com atenção, mas nada podia fazer, pois é quase impossível lutar contra algo que não se vê.

Luna se aproximou da linha com Neville, e Harry pegou Neville e o atravessou e Luna o fez logo em seguida.

-Enervate! – murmurou à loira fazendo com que Neville recobrasse os movimentos e nesse momento os cinco a abraçaram e a parabenizaram.

-Você foi perfeita lá. – disse Neville suavemente.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu Luna tímida.

-E agora? – perguntou Gina.

-Temos que atravessar com cuidado! – disse Hermione.

-Mas o que vamos encontrar aí? – questionou Rony.

-Só Merlin sabe! – disse Harry dando um passo à frente mais a barreira o impediu, os outros tentaram, mas o único a conseguir foi Neville.

-Tente de novo! – Pediu Neville, e todos conseguiram. – Acho que este é o meu desafio.

Andando por entre o labirinto, tudo foi escurecendo.

-Lumus Solem! – murmurou Hermione e da varinha dela uma grande luz surgiu.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – perguntou uma voz debochada nas costas deles.

Neville segurando a sua varinha virou-se e mal acreditou ao ver Bellatriz Lestrange ali.

-Olhem, o bebe Longbottom... Pronto para ter o mesmo destino dos seus pais!

-MAS EU A VI SENDO MORTA! – Neville se descontrolou. Mais do que Voldemort, Neville temia aquela que deixou seus pais no estado que eles estavam, pois seus heróis eram seus pais, e eles tinham conseguido escapar algumas vezes de Voldemort, mas não de Bellatriz.

-CRUCIO! – Berrou Bellatriz.

-EXPELLIARMUS! ESTUPEFAÇA! - Berrou Neville e viu que todos sacavam as varinhas – ESSA BATALHA É MINHA!

Neville duelava fortemente contra Bellatriz.

-Não é que o bebe cresceu! Mas está na hora de acabar com isso! CRUCIO!

-AVADA KEVADRA! – Berrou Neville assustado, e o corpo inerte de Bellatriz caiu. Neville parecia paralisado, não acreditava que tinha usado uma maldição imperdoável.

-Você fez o que tinha que fazer cara – disse Harry – Não vale a pena, vamos!

Eles continuaram a correr quando ouviram um barulho atrás de si, Hermione ao virar berrou:

-INFERIS!

Hermione, Harry e Luna viraram para trás e começaram a disparar feitiço.

-DEMENTADORES! - Berrou Rony.

-EXPECTO PATRONO! - Urrou Neville e um grande leão saiu de sua varinha e abriu caminho para eles. – CORRAM!

Harry, Hermione e Luna pararam e continuaram a correr atrás de Neville que abria o caminho pelos dementadores.

-Não tem saída! - disse Rony ao chegar ao fim. O leão de Neville rugia forte perante os dementadores que se acumulavam

-Devemos ter passado por algo. – disse Gina – Temos que voltar.

-EXPECTO PATRONO! – Gritaram Gina e Rony juntos.

-Harry, Hermione, Luna abriremos caminho para vocês, mas vocês terão que abrir o caminho pelos inferis.

Eles concordaram e correram em direção a crescente massa de seres das trevas que se acumulava cada vez mais.

-AQUI! – gritou Harry e eles correram por um caminho estreito.

-ESTOU VENDO A LINHA! – Berrou Luna que estava na frente, e assim que todos atravessaram a linha, Neville desabou. Todos estavam cheios de cortes, e feridas.

-E-eu matei... Eu...

-Não era real – disse Hermione – Era apenas um holograma, e, além disso, ela merecia...

Neville ficou algum tempo assim antes de conseguir reunir forças.

-Quem é agora? – perguntou Rony.

- O jeito é tentar... – disse Gina e assim que passou virou-se para falar com os demais, mas eles tinham sumido. – HARRY? HERMIONE? LUNA? NEVILLE? RONY? CADÊ VOCÊS?

-ESTAMOS AQUI! – Berrou Harry do outro lado da barreira, mas de nada adiantou.

-Não adianta Harry, ela não pode nos ouvir! – avisou Hermione preocupada.

-O que será que ela terá que fazer? – perguntou Rony olhando para a irmã.

-Enfrentar seu pior pesadelo! – disse Luna sombria.

Gina estava assustada, olhou para o todos os lados, e quando foi reparar, viu que estava com um vestido vinho com detalhes em vermelho.

-Mas de onde surgiu isso?

-Ora, a nova Lady tem que estar bonita, não? – perguntou um jovem de quinze, dezesseis anos. Gina arregalou os olhos, na sua frente estava Voldemort quando jovem.

-Eu não vou me casar com você! EU NÃO VOU SER SUA! – Berrou Gina.

-O que é isso, minha pequena? – perguntou Tom agressivo – Porque perdeu a confiança em mim? Eu preferia muito mais quando me contava todos os seus segredos.

Tom avançou sobre Gina forçando-a contra uma parede.

-ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! – Berrava Gina chorando.

-Shhhh! Sou eu minha pequena – disse Tom mordendo a orelha de Gina.

-NÃO! EU NÃO SOU SUA! EU SOU DO HARRY! ME SOLTA!

Harry que estava do outro lado da barreira sentiu seu coração doer ao ver aquela cena.

-Do Potter? – riu Tom e com um gesto fez o cadáver do Harry aparecer ali. Gina que fora solta de Tom correu até Harry e o abraçou. – Seu amado Potter, morreu...

-Não! – disse Gina confiante – Você não o matou! Harry ganharia de você, como já fez tantas vezes.

Gina levantou-se segurando a espada de Godric Griffindor e avançou contra Tom cravando a espada no seu peito. Tom virou pó assim como a espada, e os demais conseguiram correr até Gina.

Harry foi o primeiro a abraçar e beija-la logo em seguida, sussurrando:

-Desculpa, por te deixar... Eu não deveria...

-Shhhh

-ehem! – disse Rony – Odeio atrapalhar, mas acho que teria lugar melhor para vocês se reconciliarem, não?

Todos riram, atravessaram a linha, e olharam para o próximo campo: um campo de quadriball.

-Não é meu mesmo! – avisou Hermione ao ver a vassoura no meio.

Rony foi até o meio do campo e subiu na vassoura.

- O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER? – Berrou Rony lá de cima.

-FIQUE COM A VARINHA EM MÃO, RONY! – Avisou Hermione enquanto ela e os demais subiam na arquibancada. Assim que isso foi feito, uma grade se moveu na parte de baixo.

-RONY! ALI! – Gritou Neville.

Todos assistiram assustados e principalmente Rony a um basilisco sair dali.

-NÃO O OLHEM NOS OLHOS! – Berrou Hermione.

-ENTÃO, COMO EU VOU LUTAR COM ELE? – Perguntou Rony subindo mais e mais.

-MEU PAI ME DISSE UM FEITIÇO UMA VEZ, ILUDIUS OLARIOS, VAI PROTEGER OS SEUS OLHOS!

Rony olhou hesitante para Luna, mas ao ouvir o silvo de uma cobra, disse o feitiço apontando para seus olhos e encarou o Basilisco.

-RONY! – Berrou Harry preocupado.

-FUNCIONA! – Avisou Rony e todos os outros o usaram também. Foi só então que repararam em um jovem em cima do monstro. Seus olhos eram azuis e seu cabelo preto.

-Quem é você? – murmurou Rony mais para si.

-Não me reconhece pequeno Weasley. Então são mais lerdos do que pensei – o homem riu maliciosamente – para entrar aqui Potter deve ter escolhido a cada um de vocês uma qualidade, a coragem representa Godric, a inteligência Rawena, o amor Helga, o espírito indomável a mim, e sabedoria á Merlin! – explicou o homem.

-Você é Salazar Sonserina! – espantou-se Harry.

´-Ora, ora Potter, demorou a reconhecer, não?

-Porque os outros não estavam presentes nos desafios? – perguntou Luna.

-Eles são muito bonzinhos... Não teriam coragem de matar... Já não digo o mesmo de mim!

-EVANESCO! – Berrou Rony, mas o basilisco não se movera.

-Os basiliscos têm sua pele resistente á feitiços, Rony! – avisou Hermione.

-Então como eu vou vencer? Caso não tenha reparado não tenho uma Fênix nem uma espada comigo! – retrucou Rony.

Neste momento o basilisco se esticou inteiro quase atingido Rony, que saiu em disparada na vassoura jogando todos os feitiços que lhe viam na mente.

-Melhor ouvir sua amiga. – berrou Salazar rindo.

Mais de meia-hora de perseguição se passou até quando o basilisco conseguiu com seu rabo derrubar Rony da vassoura.

Já cansado, levantou e tentou correr até a vassoura, mas Salazar á queimou.

Foi então que Harry tacou uma pedra no basilisco e começou a murmurar algo rapidamente, e ao contrario dos demais, Rony entendeu o que era dito.

-HARRY, para ele te entender fale em língua de cobra!

-Mas eu falei! – berrou Harry.

Todos se olharam confusos.

-AVADA KEVADRA! – Berrou Salazar, Rony rolou para o lado sendo quase atingido.

-É ISSO! – Berrou Hermione enquanto Rony corria – RONY! Como Harry te associou á Salazar, você ganhou alguns dos dons deles, como ser ofidioglota.

Rony que corria parou e se concentrando começou a murmurar rapidamente, o basilisco começou a se aproximar chiando rapidamente.

-CUIDADO, RONY! – Avisou Neville.

-Não... Ele está apenas convencendo o basilisco! – explicou Harry sorrindo.

O basilisco jogou ao lado de Rony e Rony subiu nele, o basilisco rapidamente se ergueu.

-Posso saber o que pretende fazer?

Rony sibilou algo ao basilisco e este atacou Salazar, que desviou e gargalhou.

-Não achou que fosse assim tão fácil, AC-

Parou de falar ao ver que sua varinha voara longe.

-Accio Varinha de Salazar Sonserina! – a varinha de Salazar voou até Rony que a segurou risonho e disse:

-Foi mais fácil do que pensei – retrucou Rony, mas parou ao ver Salazar falando com o Basilisco e o bicho se agitar, chegando com a varinha o mais perto possível disse:

-Sectussumpra!

O basilisco encheu-se de cortes, e jorrando sangue para todos os lados caiu, jogou Rony para longe e caiu inerte no chão.

-ARESTO MOMENTUM! – Berrou Hermione que conseguiu reduzir a velocidade de queda de Rony, fazendo ele pousar suavemente.

Assim que todos se reuniram, Salazar se aproximou e disse:

-Não se preocupem, não vou fazer nada!

Rony rapidamente jogou a varinha de volta ao seu dono.

-Prontos para o próximo desafio? – perguntou Salazar – Sem duvida o meu favorito... Em falar nisso, quem é que vai... Quem é a responsável pela sabedoria?

-Sou eu, Hermione Granger.

-Oh sim... Desejo-lhe boa sorte, bela dama! - cortejou Salazar.

Ambos foram se aproximando do próximo cenário e se surpreenderam ao ver uma sala de aula.

-Mas o que?

-Vê aquela muralha de fogo? – perguntou Salazar – Então, tem que atravessar ela... Mas para isso vocês terão que fazer uma poção... Caso errem... Bem, morrerão.

-Qual poção? – perguntou Hermione tentando esconder seu medo.

-Uma poção criada por mim, perfeita, modéstia parte, mas ela é uma poção do tipo pocion transfigurales.

Hermione recuou um passo ao ouvir, isto.

-Mione, que tipo de poção é essa?

-É uma poção que você deve realizar usando feitiços, transfigurações e azarações, poucos sãos os magos mesmo em grupos que conseguem fazê-la. – explicou Luna olhando para a amiga.

-Mas... – Hermione parecia hesitante.

-Você pode pedir a alguém que lhe ajude... No entanto, esta pessoa tem que já estar morta... E não será um holograma... – explicou Salazar.

-Al-

-NÃO! – Berrou Harry – Hermione, Dumbledore era um grande bruxo, mas seu forte não era poção! Snape é o melhor mestre de poções que conhecemos!

-MAS ELE É UM TRAIDOR! – Descontrolou-se Hermione.

-Não... Olha, não dá para explicar agora, mas confie em mim, Snape é nosso aliado, ele não é um traidor... Confie em mim! – Implorou Harry passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

-Sendo assim, quero a ajuda de Severo Snape – Pediu Hermione e rapidamente Snape apareceu ali.

-Mas onde estou? – perguntou Snape.

Hermione resumiu a história o mais rápido que pode.

-Pensei que me achassem um traidor...

-E achamos - disse Neville – Mas Harry disse que deveríamos confiar em você.

-Hum... Certo... – disse Snape indo para trás da bancada – Espero que esteja animada, Granger.

-As instruções! – disse Salazar e dois quadros apareceram lotados.

Snape e Hermione liam tudo rapidamente e pegavam os ingredientes.

-Cuidado Granger – disse Snape – Um erro e já era... Isso vai explodir.

Hermione engoliu em seco e seguiu fazendo a poção. Volta e meia, eles se revezavam um lançava os feitiços e o outro fazia as poções.

Passaram-se quase uma hora e ambos estavam exaustos.

-NÃO GRANGER! – Berrou Snape assustado.

Hermione saltou para trás assustada, e lagrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto.

-Eu não consigo... E - eu quero parar... Não quero mais... – as lagrimas vinham com intensidade agora, Rony e Harry tentaram se aproximar, mas não conseguiram, havia uma barreira.

Snape enfeitiçou uma colher para que continuasse mexendo e se aproximou de Hermione.

-Granger, olhe para mim...

Hermione soluçava fortemente e chorava murmurando coisas que Snape mal ouvia.

-HERMIONE! – Berrou Snape fazendo com que a menina se encolhesse e o abraçasse fortemente.

-Eu não quero mais professor... Por favor... Eu não sei... Eu não consigo... Eu quero voltar para casa... E - eu...

-Hermione me escute – Pediu Snape abraçando-a e suspirando – Não temos tempo para que você entre em pane... Você é uma das minhas melhores alunas... Eu sei que você consegue... E além do mais eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho!

- Você não me conhece –murmurou Hermione em meio aos soluços – eu... E - u, quase matei a minha mãe... Quando eu era pequena... Eu resolvi cozinhar... Eu tinha nove anos... Fazia bolos desde os oito... Queria um miojo... Eu aqueci a água...

Hermione agora se encolheu e aumentou o choro.

-ela chegou de repente... Eu estava levando a água quente até uma bancada mais baixa para poder colocar o miojo... Ela me assustou... A água caiu toda nela... Ela se queimou... Ficou no hopistal... Um mês...

Snape afastou Hermione e a forçou a olhar para ele:

-Hermione, escute isto foi um acidente, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Mas agora, se ficar aqui chorando, aquela poção vai desandar, e dessa vez não será um acidente, e sim uma negligência, então, enxugue o seu rosto, respire fundo, concentre-se, e vamos retornar...

O choro de Hermione foi se reduzindo, ela se recompôs e voltaram ambos a fazer a poção. Quase duas horas depois Hermione e Snape tinham acabado.

-Bom, só falta testa-la, certo? - debochou Salazar.

Hermione pegou a poção e bebeu-a rapidamente e se dirigiu a linha que estava coberta por uma barreira de fogo e... Atravessou com sucesso.

-CONSEGUIMOS!

Nesse momento Snape sumiu, Hermione olhou assustada e Salazar explicou:

-Ele estava aqui apenas para te ajudar...

Todos se dirigiram para o próximo obstáculo.

-Parece que chegou a minha vez! - murmurou Harry.

-Boa sorte - disse Gina beijando Harry.

-Tome cuidado! – Pediu Hermione abraçando Harry e depois se aninhando em Rony.

E foi então que eles reparam no cenário, Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, estavam no salão principal de Hogwarts. Todos se dirigiram para a mesa dos professores e Harry ficou ali no meio observando.

-Sr. Potter – chamou uma voz suave e melodiosa. Harry virou-se na direção da entrada e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma mulher de dezoito anos, pele alva, cabelos loiros longos lisos e com cachos na ponta, olhos azuis, e um vestido branco de seda se aproximar. – É um prazer conhece-lo.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-la! – disse Harry fazendo com que a mulher risse.

-Logo se vê que você ainda não sabe quem eu sou não? – perguntou ela risonha – Para ser sincera eu posso ter vários nomes, mas o que todos de certo modo me conhecem é: Morte.

Harry a olhou meio risonho e envergonhado sobre o que dizer:

-Você pensou que eu fosse alguém horrível, e com um vestido preto e de foice?

Harry sem encará-la confirmou.

-Imaginei... Mas tudo bem...

Harry riu e encarou a morte sorrindo:

-Você vai me matar?

-Hum... Ah sim, o desafio... Não, não – disse a menina já sorrindo envergonhada – Você, ao contrario de muitos não tem medo de morrer, se bem me lembro você na guerra final, aceitou a morte, e por um momento você até desejou morrer, não?

Harry olhou para seus amigos que o olhavam assustados e desviando o olhar concordou.

-Tenho de admitir que você é umas das pessoas de mentalidade mais madura que eu já vi. – elogiou a morte.

-Obrigado... Não me entenda mal mais...

-Você quer saber qual o desafio, correto? – perguntou a menina sorrindo.

-Er... Sim!

A morte fez um aceno e vários corpos surgiram imóveis, o de Dumbledore, o de Remus, o de Sirius, e o de uma mulher, que Harry assustou-se ao reconhecer que era sua mãe.

-E - eu...

-Você vai ter que mata-los com a maldição da morte...

-Mas...

A morte fez um segundo aceno que fez com que um raio seguisse na direção de Gina, Hermione assustada berrou:

- GINA! – E se jogou na frente dela. Hermione saiu dali e apareceu presa em uma parede.

-Hummmm... Logo se vê que vocês são bem amigos – comentou a morte – Bom, Harry, seu desafio e mata-los e voltar até aqui... Só que a tempo , pois quanto mais demorar, Hermione desaparecera, se ela sumir por completo, bom, ela morrerá.

Harry olhou apavorada para a amiga e foi para frente de Dumbledore. Sacou sua varinha e fechou os olhos.

-Avada Keva

-HARRY! - a voz de Dumbledore lhe invadiu os ouvidos e fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e encarasse aqueles olhos azuis que tanto lhe fizeram falta.

-Harry, podemos dar um jeito nisso! Não me mate! Sei que errei com você, mas você me mataria, Harry?

Harry recuou alguns passos.

-Eu...

-Não faça isso, Harry! – Disse Dumbledore.

-HARRY! - Berrou Gina assustada ao ver o braço de Hermione sumir.

Harry olhou para amiga, que não esboçava nenhuma reação a não ser um sorriso terno.

-Desculpe diretor – lagrimas escorreram do rosto de Harry quando ele enunciou a maldição - Avada Kevadra.

O corpo de Dumbledore caiu no chão inerte, e mais lagrimas caiam do rosto de Harry.

-HARRY, SÃO APENAS HOLOGRAMAS! – Berrou Neville – LEMBREM-SE NÃO SÃO OS NOSSOS! DUMBLEDORE NÃO PEDIRIA QUE VOCÊ DESISTISSE! PEDIRIA QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE SEGUISSE EM FRETE!

Aquilo pareceu despertar Harry que com a varinha levantada andava até Sirius, que ao vê-lo correu e o abraçou.

-Você está bem! Graças a Merlin! Eu pensei que no ministério...

Harry se afastou de Sirius rapidamente e elevou a varinha.

-Harry? Você vai me matar, Harry?

-E - eu tem-tenho!

-Harry, por favor... Sei que você não faria isso! Você não matou nem Pedro que traiu seus pais e vai me matar?

-Desculpa padrinho – lagrimas eram intensas -mas... Eu... Perdoa-me... Pela segunda vez eu vou ser o culpado!

-Harry... Não o faça....

-HARRY, NÃO DE OUVIDOS! – Implorou Gina, mas Harry nem a olhou. Hermione já estava sem uma das mãos e sem suas pernas.

-ACORDE HARRY! VOCÊ É CAPAZ! NÃO SÃO ELES! - Berrou Rony.

-CONTINUE LUTANDO HARRY! NÓS AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI! – Implorou Luna.

-PAREM! AVADA KEVADRA! – Berrou Harry e fechou os olhos, mas abriu ao ouvir o grito de seu padrinho, e abriu os olhos vendo seu padrinho chorar ao corpo de Remus Lupin que jazia inerte no chão.

-Remus! REMUS! – Berrou Sirius com o corpo em seu colo – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, HARRY? SEUS PAIS TERIAM VERGONHA DE VOCÊ! PORQUE VOCÊ MATOU REMUS, HARRY? POR QUÊ?

Harry recuou vários passos até tropeçar no corpo de Dumbledore e cair.

-PORQUE HARRY? POR QUÊ?

-PORQUE EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA! – Berrou Harry – Avada Kevadra!

O corpo de Sirius tombou por cima do de Harry, e Harry tremeu quando se adiantou frente ao próximo corpo, o de sua mãe.

Agora, Harry era capaz de ver que aquela seria a primeira vez que veria sua mãe. Os cabelos delas pareciam fogos e os olhos esmeraldas.

-Harry, meu filho! – disse a mulher chorando e o abraçando. Harry não recuou apenas intensificou o choro, não poderia matar a sua mãe, não poderia... Tinha que achar outro meio.

-HARRY! – Berrou Gina, e Harry olhou para o corpo de Hermione que agora só tinha pedaço do tronco e a cabeça.

-Ainda temos tempo, Harry, acalme-se – disse Hermione suave. – Eu confio em você...

-Se o seu pai te visse... – murmurou Lílian – Tão grande... Tão bonito...

-Mãe... – murmurou quase se deitando no colo da mãe, foi quando abriu os olhos e se levantou.

-MORTE! – Berrou Harry furioso, e a mulher veio até ele. – Eu sou o dono de suas três relíquias... A capa, a varinha e pedra.

-Certamente, Sr. Potter.

-É assim, também sou seu dono.

-Ninguém pode dizer o contrario.

-Então que ordeno que nos deixe passar, AGORA!

Todos inclusive a morte arregalaram os olhos.

-N-não. – disse a mulher hesitante – E - eu não sei...

-Morte, eu tenho a varinha, a capa, e a pedra, as três relíquias, portanto sou seu dono, então eu ORDENO que você acabe com isso AGORA! – Harry olhou para morte que com um aceno fez os corpos sumisse, e Hermione voltar inteira para perto dos outros.

-Parabéns, Meu Mestre! - Parabenizou a morte curvando-se e em seguida sumindo.

-ACORDEM! – Berrou Salazar e guiou todos para uma porta que acabará de surgir.

Assim que eles atravessaram Salazar posicionou Harry no centro de outro pentágono e os outros assumiram seus pontos, Salazar se afastou e recitou:

-O escolhido provou-se merecedor, e agora proclama seu poder...

Uma ventania rodeou Harry, e centenas de nomes passaram na sua cabeça.

-Relaxe, Potter – Avisou Salazar – Seus poderes, assim como os de seus amigos estão se despertando, portanto, agora você receberá o maior deles, o direito de separar os vivos dos mortos. Aproveite-o, pois só terá isso uma única vez.

Harry suspirou e começou a pensar em todos que queria que voltassem.

-Não pense, só deixe seu coração te guiar.

Harry fechou os olhos, assim como os demais, e quando abriu viu que estavam de volta e Regulus os observava.


	4. 3 Por Merlin, que tenha funcionado!

**Oieee!**

**Bom, estou aqui com mais um capítulo, agora que as coisas começam a ficar 'divertidas' em minha opinião!**

**De qualquer modo, respondendo as reviews:**

**Marta Swan-Potter:**

**Fico feliz que você esteja gostando do rumo da fic! Por favor, continue lendo e comentando, seus comentários me fazem bem x) Além do mais, se quiser dar alguma sugestão ou dica, sinta-se á vontade.**

**Carolzynha LF: **

**Você gostou do último capítulo, mesmo? Eu o achei meio fraquinho, mas precisava daquilo. Bom, creio que vá gostar mais de agora em diante. E continue comentando, oks?**

**Alice D. Lupin:**

**Eu também tenho muita preguiça de logar. Huahushahushuhuahus' Que bom que você está gostando, e creio que comece a gostar mais dos próximos capítulos.**

**Beijos, Marina.**

**Ah, eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas eu prometo que os próximos devem vir maiores.**

_**Por Merlin, que tenha funcionado.**_

-Deu certo? – perguntou Neville olhando em volta.

-Não sei! – disse Regulus – Potter, o que aconteceu lá dentro?

Harry resumiu tudo o que tinha acontecido e Regulus perguntou:

-O que aconteceu no final?

-Eu vi... Vi todos, vivos e mortos, me esperando em Hogwarts... De braços abertos... E pareciam me chamar...

-Temos que ir até Hogwarts! – avisou Regulus.

-Eu... Não vou agüentar aparatar! – disse Hermione e só agora Regulus notará que eles estavam arfantes.

-Droga! – Reclamou Regulus – Uma chave de Portal é perigoso, se o ministério me rastrear... Acham que agüentam se manter em cima de uma vassoura?

-Mas é a kilometros daqui! – revoltou-se Rony.

-É a nossa única opção! – disse Regulus.

-Nós não temos vassouras! – Lembrou Neville e Regulus bufando irritando transfigurou várias pedras em vassouras.

-Não são de ultima geração mais acho que servirão! – debochou Regulus – Mas apresem! Já se passaram quatro horas que entraram lá.

-Quatro horas? – perguntou Gina espantada.

-Sei que para vocês deve ter parecido bem menos... – comentou Regulus – Mas sugiro que parem de falar porque precisaram de energia para se manter em cima da vassoura.

Todos subiram nas vassouras e cortaram os céus... Apesar do cansaço que os impedia de usar a magia eles tentavam voar o mais rápido possível.

E se não tiver dado certo? Harry não conseguia parar de pensar nisso... Fizera seus amigos passarem por seus piores pesadelos á toa?

-Deu tudo certo! – Tranqüilizou Gina.

-Verdade! Sempre dá! – disse Rony.

-E dessa vez não vai ser diferente! – animou-se Hermione.

-Acredite Harry! – Incentivou Luna – Nós vencemos esta guerra! Fizemos coisas que muitos não tiveram coragem para fazer...

-E agora conseguimos quebrar a maior das regras da magia! – disse Neville.

-Menos conversa e mais ação! – murmurou Regulus.

Passou-se uma hora e meia até que eles avistaram a entrada do castelo de Hogwarts. Fred e Jorge tomavam conta da entrada e assim que os viram o grito deles ecoou:

-Expecto Patrono! – E duas formas iguais foram vistas correndo na direção de Hogwarts com velocidade sem igual.

-Vamos descer? – perguntou Harry.

-Vão vocês! – disse Regulus ao ver que tudo dera certo – Eu ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas, mas voltarei logo!

Harry ia argumentar quando ouviu os gêmeos gritarem forte:

-HARRY! DESÇAM AQUI!

E sem virar para trás ele pousou e assim como Hermione, Gina, Rony, Neville e Luna correram para abraçar os gêmeos.

-Cadê os demais?

-Cara, você não tem noção! Isso tava uma zona! - narrou Fred.

-Todos reviveram e ninguém da Ordem e nem da Armada nem as famílias queriam ir embora... – narrou Jorge.

-A maior confusão! Por fim a Armada ficou lá na Grifinória... A Ordem na Corvinal... Os familiares na Lufa-Lufa, e os professores estão na Sonserina! – encerrou Fred.

-Mas então o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony.

-Alguém teria que esperar vocês... A Armada topou revesar... Nosso turno tinha começado agora á pouco! – disse Fred.

-Ah, vocês vão ter uma surpresa! – Riu Jorge e logo mais um grito ecoou:

-HARRY! – Sirius e Remus vinham correndo até eles, os olhos de Harry se encheram de lagrimas e ele correu para abraçar os dois adultos.

-Cadê o restante? – Perguntou Fred.

-Na sala precisa! – disse Remus.

-Nós vamos avisar a todos que eles já voltaram! – disse Jorge.

-Só não contem onde estamos! – Pediu Sirius.

-Promessa Weasley! – disseram ambos antes de sumirem.

Remus e Sirius ao se soltarem de Harry começaram a fiscalizar rapidamente os outros em busca de ferimentos.

-Estamos bem, professor! – disse Hermione tentando tranqüilizar Remus.

-Só um pouco cansados, mas bem! – apoiou Gina.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Sirius e assim que eles concordaram, Sirius disse:

-Melhor virem conosco... Eu não quero saber como... Mas parabéns pelo que fizeram...

Eles iam abrir a boca, mas Remus o impediu:

-Neville sugiro que vá até a Corvinal e olhe o quarto 10, e Luna terá uma surpresa no dormitório 13!

Ambos olharam confusos, e diante da curiosidade desviaram da sala precisa e correram na direção da torre da Corvinal.

-O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

-Lindsey Lovegood, e os Longbottons estão lá! – riu Sirius.

-Mas pensei que os Longbottons estivessem vivos! – espantou-se Rony.

-Sofreram uma parada cardíaca alguns minutos depois do fim da guerra – comentou Remus – Mas no fim, tudo terminou bem.

Eles abriram um sorriso e Sirius rindo disse:

-Rony, Gina... Sugiro ir á Corvinal... Os Weasleys estão no quarto 23, tirando os gêmeos que estão na grifinória.

Mesmo querendo prosseguir com Harry a saudade bateu mais forte, e eles saíram correndo, Hermione suspirou desanimada.

-O que foi Hermione? – perguntou Remus ao subir a escada.

-Meus pais, eu joguei um feit-.

-Feitiço de memória? Bem esperto... – disse Remus – Há algumas horas atrás eu os trouxe para cá a pedido de Minerva... Há sim, o feitiço já foi desfeito...

Hermione parou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

-O-onde?

-Lufa-Lufa, 14!

Hermione abraçou Harry e saiu correndo, Harry apenas riu feliz ao ver a amiga já à distância.

-Você realizou o sonho de muitos hoje, Harry – comentou Remus perto da sala precisa.

-Verdade...

Assim que a porta se abriu uma discussão poderia ser ouvida.

-Mas Minnie, não demora tanto assim de lá até aqui! – reclamou um homem igual à Harry – Padfoot e Moony já deveriam ter voltado!

-Calma James! – Recriminou Minerva – Os gêmeos já avisaram que Harry está bem! Logo ele estará aqui!

-Mas Minnie! – tentou Lílian – É a primeira vez que nos vamos vê-lo em anos! Ele sequer deve saber direito como nós somos, e...

-Tenho certeza que Harry gostará muito de vê-los! – disse Dumbledore reconfortante interrompendo Lilian que parecia que entraria em pânico em qualquer momento.

-Assim espero! – rezou Lílian.

-Se o Padfoot e o Moony demorarem mais um minuto eu...

-Você o que, Prongs? – perguntou Padfoot e os quatro dentro da sala se viraram para Sirius e Remus que vinham acompanhados de Harry.

-Meu filho... – murmurou Lílian, Harry venceu a distância que havia entre eles e se jogou no colo da mãe.

-Está tão grande... Já é um homem – elogiou Lilían.

-Nem acredito! – disse James abraçando Harry e Lílian.

-Tive tanta saudade... Tanta vontade de conhecê-los! – Harry derramava varias lagrimas no colo de sua mãe – Sempre ouvi falar tanto de vocês...

Alguns minutos se passaram assim, até que Harry se separou do colo de sua mãe e do abraço de seu pai.

-Parece que no final acabou tudo bem, não Harry? – Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscavam de orgulho.

-No final sim... – Harry queria perguntar tanta coisa á Dumbledore mais naquele momento só o abraçou – Você não deveria ter morrido!

-Harry... Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Harry concordou, e rindo foi cumprimentar Minerva.

-Parece que no final mesmo eu sendo meio impulsivo deu tudo certo?

Minerva mesmo sorrindo disse severa:

-Tudo certo? Harry Potter tem noção da preocupação que você e seus amigos nos deram? Depois de uma guerra dessas proporções vocês somem! Isto foi totalmente irresponsável! Como se não bastasse o susto na torre da Corvinal! E que eu ainda não entendi o que estava fazendo lá, já que dá ultima vez que eu chequei você pertencia a minha casa, Grifinória!

Harry apenas abraçou a mulher que não pode deixar de retribuir.

-Sabe a quantidade de coisas que passou pela minha cabeça? Por Merlin garoto, porque saiu tão parecido á seu pai! Quase organizamos um grupo de buscas trás de vocês! E, além disso, imagina a minha reação quando vejo Dumbledore e vários outros sorrindo na minha frente! Dá próxima vez que for aprontar assim me avise, sim?

-Você não teria me deixado sair... – riu Harry.

-Mas é obvio que não! – disse Minerva rindo – Você está todo ferido... Além d-

Naquele momento Harry sentiu a visão ficar turva e seus joelhos cederem, Remus e Sirius se anteciparam á ele, e o seguraram, James apavorado ajudou a colocar Harry sentado:

-Está tudo bem, filho? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

-Só um pouco cansado – murmurou exausto, mas feliz por sua mãe tê-lo chamado de filho e foi naquele momento que a porta se abriu.

-Depois de tudo, isso era o mais esperado, Lily! – Severo Snape cruzava a porta imponente.


	5. 4 Severo Snape, o comensal inocente

**Oieeeeee! X)**

**Bom, aqui estou com mais um capítulo! Porém primeiro, quero chamar a atenção ao fato de que se você não tiver lido o Relíquias da Morte provavelmente não entenderá direito o que acontece.**

**Em segundo, vou responder as reviews:**

**:**

**Fico feliz que esteja gostando do rumo da fic =D E como você pediu, vim aqui deixar o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste e que continue comentando. **

**Alice D. Lupin:**

**Oie, amoré! Que bom que você está gostando. *sai correndo para não ser acertada pela faca* ahshuhuahushuahus' Bom, aqui vai o próximo capítulo. Espero não ter demorado muito para postar. Ah, como notei que você gosta do Remus, uma pergunta, o que você acha do casal Remus xTonks? **

**Marta Swan-Potter:**

**Bom, vou matar a sua curiosidade. Sim, o Snape odeio o James, e o James, bem, melhor nem falar, né? Mas tem algo que estamos esquecendo! Espero que goste desse capítulo!**

**Lilah:**

**Wow! Que bom que você está realmente gostando da fic. Qualquer comentário, idéia, ou critica que você queira, e só mandar. Vou amar ler! Bjos.**

**Carolzynha_LF:**

**Sério que você gostou do capítulo? YEES! Bom, aqui está o próximo, espero que goste desse também =P **

**Beijos á todos os leitores, e um obrigada especial á todos aqueles que me add como escritora favorita, ou que adicionaram a minha história nas favoritas, ou nas para receber alerta. Isso me deixou muito feliz *---***

_**Severo Snape, o comensal inocente.**_

-Depois de tudo, isso era o mais esperado, Lily! – Severo Snape cruzava a porta imponente, mas assim que o fez, várias varinhas se ergueram em sua direção.

-Saia daqui, Snape! – Protestou Minerva irritada.

-Se der mais um passo eu te azaro, Seboso! – rosnou Sirius.

-Tente! – disse Snape guardando uma poção e sacando a varinha.

-Levi

Antes que seu pai sacasse a varinha, Harry correu e mesmo fraco se pos na frente de Snape.

-Por Favor... Não o machuquem...

-Harry, ele assassinou Dumbledore! – disse Remus.

-Não... Por Favor... Eu prometo explicar... Mas não façam nada – Harry arfava e Snape preocupado tentava evitar que o garoto caísse.

-Se continuar assim, Potter, vai acabar desmaiando! – recriminou Snape.

-Eu não ligo... Escutem... Se Snape matou Dumbledore... Porque ele não está atacando Snape... Acreditem... Ele é inocente... Por Favor... Depois eu explico... Prometo...

Todos abaixaram a varinha ao constatar que Dumbledore apenas sorria, e Harry desabou, por sorte Snape o pegou e carregou de volta para poltrona:

-Você pode não ligar... Mas se algo acontecer com você, sua mãe e seu pai me matam! – reclamou Snape dando uma poção – Vai se sentir melhor...

Harry bebeu e o efeito foi imediato.

-Espero que esteja melhor... Esta poção não é uma das mais fáceis! – explicou – E antes que fale algo já encontrei as Srtas. Granger, Lovegood, Weasley, e os Srs. Weasley e Longbottom, eles já tomaram a poção.

-Obrigado! – disse Harry grato ao mestre, desde que virá aquelas imagens sua visão sobre seu professor mudará, antes o odiara, agora o mestre virará um de seus heróis.

-Não precisa agradecer, só evite se meter em confusões!

-Olha como fala com o meu filho, Seboso! – retorquiu James.

-Não faz mal, pai! Não precisa se preocupar, professor! – disse Harry pondo-se em pé sob o olhar atento de todos.

-É lógico que preciso! – disse James.

-Ele não me faria mal! – explicou Harry.

-Filho, ele me odeia, e vive xingando a sua mãe, não duvido nada faça algo contra você!

Harry riu e em seguida disse:

-Que ele te odeia ninguém pode negar... Mas quanto a minha mãe... Acredito que quando ele falava isso era só para irritá-lo... Imagino que o professor acreditou que como sua melhor amiga, minha mãe saberia que ele tem um dos pais mágico e outro trouxa, e que, portanto o xingamento nada afeta.

Todos ali se espantaram com exceção de Dumbledore, Minerva e Snape.

-Isso é verdade, Sev?

-Alguma vez já menti para você, Lílian? – Lílian riu e abraçou o antigo amigo, e depois em um tom empolgado disse:

-Mal espero para contar isso a Alice, mas primeiro, Harry para cama!

-Mas eu...

-Nada de mais... Seja lá o que for pode esperar! – Harry riu era tão bom ter uma mãe e um pai, e assim deitou-se em uma rede ali perto.

-Deixe o menino, Lílian, a poção que eu lhe dei vai mantê-lo acordado por um bom tempo! – bufou Snape.

-Mas...

-O seboso tá certo, Lílian, e de qualquer maneira, Harry deve estar doido para rever a armada! – comentou Sirius rindo.

-Só se eles vierem até aqui, não quero Harry fora da minha vista! – disse e Harry saltou da cama beijando a mulher e brandido em seguida:

-Expecto Patrono! – Um lindo cervo irrompeu da varinha de Harry e saiu a galopar pelos corredores agora vazios de Hogwarts.

-Um cervo? – perguntou James incrédulo.

-Ele se parece mais com você do que imagina Prongs! – Alertou Remus.

-Joga quadriball? – perguntou James.

-Jogo! – riu Harry querendo ver se o seu pai adivinharia sua posição.

-Goleiro?

–Não

– Batedor?

-Não...

-Atacante?

-Não...

-Então o que você é? – perguntou James desanimado por não ter acertado.

-Assim me decepciona, James – disse Minerva – Logo esta posição?

-VOCÊ É APANHADOR? – Gritou James e Harry riu confirmando e seu pai o abraçou;

-Este é o meu menino!

E naquele momento Harry ouviu um barulho na janela, saiu do colo de seu pai e com a varinha em mão abriu a janela e ficou de olho.

Foi neste momento que o rosto de Colin apareceu.

-Harry, aumente esta janela, antes que todos aqui congelem!

Harry relaxou e guardando a varinha acrescentou uma varanda ali, onde todos pousaram dos trestalios e em seguida estes voavam para a floresta.

-Harry, você foi incrível! – Disse Colin – Cara, como se não bastasse ter derrotado Voldemort, ainda fez este milagre.

-Como sabem que fui eu?

-Harry, não precisa ser modesto, ninguém aqui é burro, você, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Gina e Rony somem e no minuto seguinte todos que morreram aparecem vivos! É só somar um mais um, não? – Gozou Cho.

-Mas...

-A Srta. Chang está certa, Potter! – avisou Snape, e naquele momento todas as varinhas elevaram-se.

-Harry, o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Rosnou Simas.

-Abaixem a varinha! – Pediu Harry.

-ABAIXAR AS VARINHAS? – Berrou Dino – Harry nós estamos falando do ASSASSINO DE DUMBLEDORE! E ainda mais ele transformou Hogwarts em um inferno ano passado!

Harry botou-se na frente de Snape como um escudo.

-Se quiserem atacá-lo vão ter que me matar primeiro.

-Não será preciso tanto! – disse Ernie.

-Levicorpus! – Berrou Lilá e Harry foi pendurado pela ponta do pé e retirado da frente.

-Você nos treinou bem demais! – lembrou-se Padma.

Harry ia sacar a varinha quando Parvati disse:

-Accio Varinha de Harry Potter!

A varinha de Harry voou até a mão de Parvati, e naquele momento a armada sorriu maliciosa quando a porta se abriu.

-Expelliarmus! – a varinha de Lilá voou longe, com a azaração de Harry e este caiu no chão.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Pediu Neville irritado.

-O Harry mandou-nos não atacar Snape! – retrucou Anna certa de que eles lhe dariam razão.

-E porque não o fizeram? – questionou Luna.

-Por que...

-Snape é inocente, escutaram? Harry os chamou aqui para conversamos, comemorarmos e descansarmos, detalhes sobre guerra, inocência e culpa podemos discutir amanhã na reunião da Armada! – Impôs Hermione.

Todos guardaram a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Fred e Jorge que chegavam soltaram uma de suas piadinhas.

-ihhh, melhor obedeceram!

-Não quero nem ver o que a Minerva Jr., é capaz de fazer se ela se irritar!

Todos caíram na risada, e foi quando Neville começou a modificar a sala, ela começou a rodopiar rapidamente e quando parou, estava bem diferente.

Harry reconheceu aquela sala, era onde a armada tinha se mantido escondida, olhou Neville, ele realmente era um gênio em lidar com aquela sala.


	6. 5 Conversas e mais Conversas

**Oieeeeee!**

**Bom, vamos a mais um capítulo! Porém hoje trago uma novidade, como esse capítulo e o último ficaram muito pequenos, hoje eu vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez só, oks? Espero que gostem!**

**Vamos as reviews!**

**Carolzynha_LF: Oie! Tudo bem? Concordo que o Harry poderia ter se defendido melhor, porém mais para frente você vai saber o porque que ele não o fez. Espero que goste dessa capítulo e do próximo, são meios bobinhos, mas eu os achei necessários. Beijos!**

**Evelyn: Oieeeee! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Também acho que o Harry mereça uma família! X) E para matar a sua curiosidade resolvi postar dois capítulos de uma vez só.**

**Rêezinhaah': Heeey! Fico muuuito feliz com os elogios! E não se preocupe eu não vou abandonar a fic não! Oks? Se divirta com os capítulos!**

**Marta Swan-Potter: Desculpa pelo último capítulo ter sido meio curto, e como já falei esse infelizmente também vai ser, por isso vou postar dois juntos, espero que assim melhore. Bom, quando a Armada, mais á frente ela vai explicar a sua reação. Bom, continue comentaando, e espero que goste do capítulo!**

**VAMOS AO CAPÍTULO!**

_**Conversar e Surpresas...**_

-Bem Vindos, a Sala da Armada de Dumbledore – disse Gina.

-Aqui são os dormitórios, na direita podem ver a sala de treinamento, uma biblioteca, e uma sala de poções. E na esquerda ficam os banheiros.

-Vocês ficaram escondidos aqui? – perguntou Minerva incrédula.

-Ficamos! – respondeu Simas.

-Mas eu só tenho uma duvida... – disse James olhando ao redor.

-Sim, H-

Todos olharam aquela homem ali, e dele para o Harry.

-Você tem um clone Harry?

-Não, conheçam meu pai James Potter, e minha mãe Lílian Potter!

O queixo de muitos caiu,

-Não é a toa que todos dizem que você é uma copia de teu pai.

Harry riu, e então James prosseguiu:

-Como vocês se alimentavam?

-Isso inicialmente foi um grande problema, pois sair da sala para ir até a cozinha teríamos que atravessar grande parte do colégio, e a sala não fornecia comida, mas ela fornecia um fornecedor... – comentou Zacarias.

-Aberfhort! – disse Angelina. – O dono do cabeça de Javali.

-O irmão de Dumbledore? – perguntou Lílian querendo se situar.

-Ele é irmão de Dumbledore? – Perguntaram muitos.

-Ele mesmo, mãe! – disse Harry surpreendendo há muitos – E em falar nisso, alguém aqui o viu? Eu estou querendo falar com ele...

-Não... – disse Catia – Ele só mandou agradecer por você devolver-lhe a razão por viver, e disse que era só ir até o cabeça de Javali.

-Ele não está em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry agora surpreso e olhou para Dumbledore.

-Você e seu irmão ainda não se falaram?

-Harry, a situ

Harry não esperou Dumbledore acabar de falar, e saiu correndo por uma passagem depois de soltar um belo palavrão.

-Aonde ele vai? – questionou Lílian preocupada.

-Não sei, mas vou com ele! – disse Neville erguendo a varinha e saiu correndo, Hermione naquele momento riu suavemente.

-Alguma sugestão, Hermione? – perguntou Dumbledore, Hermione elevou todas as suas barreiras, e respondeu:

-Eles estarão de volta em breve!

-Vejo que treinou Oclumência! – Elogiou Dumbledore.

-Harry e Rony também progrediram bastante! – retrucou sorrindo.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Aberforth retornasse acompanhado de Neville.

-É, irmão, parece que Harry realmente é teu protetor.

Todos olharam para passagem, de onde Harry surgiu acompanhado de uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros/ acinzentados.

-Quem é está Harry? – perguntou Gina enciumada.

-Lhes apresento Ariana Dumbledore – agora sim todos estavam surpresos inclusive o próprio Dumbledore, Ariana assim que viu Alvo correu para abraçá-lo.

-Senti tantas saudades, irmãozinho!

Dumbledore apenas riu.

-Armada, que tal dormimos um pouco? – Sugeriu Harry e dito isso todos sorrindo deitaram-se nas redes, Snape, Lílian, James, Remus e Sirius resolveram ficar, mas Dumbledore, Aberforth, Ariana e Minerva se retiraram.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Sirius rindo disse:

-Ótimo, agora podem parar de fingir!

-Custava fingir que tinha acreditado! – Chateou-se Luna.

-Não fique assim – disse Remus – Mas é que Sirius, e James já cansaram de fingir que estavam dormindo para não ter que fazer as coisas, ou matar uma aula...

-É mais nunca funcionava com vocês! – reclamou James.

-Vocês aprontavam muito quando estudavam em Hogwarts? – perguntou Ernie, e todos os adultos caíram na gargalhada.

-O Potter, era o maior recordista de detenções de Hogwarts! – Comentou Snape.

-Nosso tempo em Hogwarts era perfeito! – disse Sirius.

-Mas tenho que admitir que uma vez por mês ele ficava ainda mais divertido – James, Sirius, e Remus trocaram olhares e por fim riram.

-Mas e aí, Moony? Quando será nossa próxima expedição? – perguntou Sirius animado.

-Amanhã, Padfoot, amanhã! – disse Remus.

Nesse ponto, os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos mais resolveram perguntar algo depois á Harry.

-O que será amanhã? – questionou Susana.

-A Lua Cheia, - disse James – E nós vamos passar com o Moony!

-Mas, pensei que os lobisomens atacassem humanos! – disse Marietta.

-E atacam – disse Sirius rindo – Mas quem falou em humanos?

E rindo, Sirius e James transformaram-se em animagos, e correram pela sala precisa depois voltando ao normal.

-Animagos... É obvio lobisomens só fazem mal á humanos, mas não animais! – disse Lino.

-Só uma correção, somos animagos ilegais! – disse James rindo da cara de espanto de todos.

-Mas como? – perguntou Michael.

-Ah, isso... Bom, Moony nunca deve ter lhes contado sobre essa história... – disse James olhando para o amigo que negou, e Sirius começou a contar.

-Nós nos conhecemos no vagão, e aos poucos fomos ficando mais amigos ao ver conviver, já que acabamos por cair na mesma casa. Claro que como bons amigos começamos a desconfiar quando Moony sumia uma vez por mês, dizendo que a mãe estava doente... A tia... E sempre voltava machucado e com novas cicatrizes...

-Deixamos isso quieto durante mais o menos um ano, mas no segundo ano, começamos a nos preocupar, então começamos a seguir o Moony e a reparar nas épocas que ele sumia. – lembrou-se James

-E a única criatura noturna que sofre com a lua-cheia é o Lobisomem! – disse Luna gentilmente.

-Exato, quando soubemos começamos a procurar um modo de ajudá-lo, a qualquer custo... Foi então que uma vez vimos em um livro do sétimo ano, um artigo sobre lobisomens, que ele só não faziam mal a humanos... – disse Sirius.

-Naquele dia encurralamos Moony, lembra-se? – perguntou James.

---

_Remus estava na biblioteca tentando estudar, quando Sirius e James se aproximaram sérios._

_-Moony, precisamos conversar..._

_-Não me digam que aprontaram de novo..._

_-Não é isso, é sério! – Disse Sirius e Remus naquele momento desgrudou os olhos do livro e ao ver a face séria normalmente tão brincalhona de seus amigos, levantou-se e os seguiu._

_-Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Remus._

_-Para a sala precisa! – disse James – Não é seguro conversar isso aqui!_

_Ao chegarem à sala encontraram Peter que também estava sério._

_-Remus, nos andamos notando que você some uma vez por mês... – disse James_

_-Eu... É que a minha mãe..._

_-Ninguém fica tão doente assim – cortou Pedro – E além do mais..._

_-Reparamos que os dias que você some são sempre noites de Lua- Cheia – disse Sirius, fazendo com que Remus recuasse dois passos._

_-Você é um lobisomem, Remiie? – perguntou James agora encarando Remus._

_-Desde os três anos... – e aquilo bastou para James e Sirius que abraçaram o amigo seguidos de Peter._

_----_

-depois de mais algum tempo em pesquisas e treinamentos... Para ser exato três anos, nós viramos animagos, sem que Dumbledore e nenhum outro professor desconfiassem. – encerrou James.

-E assim ficou até entrarmos na Ordem da Fênix... – comentou Remus.

-Isso foi incrível! – disse Catia e todos concordaram.

-Agora, sugiro que descansem – falou Remus – e não quero que tentem me enganar... A poção que receberam já deve estar perdendo o efeito...

-Sim, professor – responderam todo em coro, e deitando-se.

Remus riu e seguidos de Lílian, James, Sirius e Snape que trancou a porta sumiram.

E a armada por mais que relutasse acabou adormecendo.


	7. 6 No final, estamos juntos novamente!

**Oieeeeee novameente! X)**

**Como prometido, vamos ao segundo capítulo do dia, espero que todos gostem dessa capítulo e espero muitos comentários, oks?**

**Vamos ao Capítulo!**

_**No final, estávamos reunidos novamente**_

Eles saíram da sala precisa, Snape logo sumiu no corredor, então os quatro amigos se entreolharam.

James, Sirius, Remus e Lílian sentiram a porta da sala precisa fechar-se atrás de si.

-E então? – perguntou Sirius sua voz rouca.

-Vamos para a torre da Grifinória – comentou Remus – Deve estar vazia, afinal a armada que estava ocupando-a.

Eles andaram no mais profundo silêncio até a torre da Grifinória. Remus olhava para frente, sua mente ainda não acreditava no ocorrido. Sirius mirava os três amigos pensando em como depois de tantos anos aquilo se tornara real.

James e Lílian olhavam com atenção os dois amigos, mas também miravam as paredes e os corredores de Hogwarts, destruídos e sujos de sangue.

Quando chegarão na torre da Grifinória, o quadro estava vazio, Remus passou a mão nele abrindo-o calmamente e entrou recostando-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, Sirius jogou-se no sofá não muito longe de onde Remus estava.

James caminhou até a janela mas o ver o gramado sujo de sangue sentiu uma onda de mal estar e se afastou dali sentando-se no chão perto da janela.Lílian sentou-se ao lado do marido apoiando sua cabeça nele.

Os quatro ficaram um tempo sem dizer nada, apenas desfrutando a presença um dos outros. Cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, em seus próprios medos e sonhos.

James foi o primeiro a ter alguma reação, ficou de pé, e andou até onde os amigos estavam. Puxou Remus para perto de Sirius e abraçou ambos os amigos.

-Pensei em nunca mais nos vermos! – A voz de James era a perfeita mistura entre euforia e medo.

-Ah, Prongs! – disse Remus meio rindo meio choro – Eu não acredito meus amigos!

-Moony! Prongs! – murmurou Sirius – Hey, Lilis, só falta você!

A mulher correu para a abraço que selou o reencontro de grandes amigos, até mais que irmãos.

-James... e-eu... ... Eu sinto muito, James... Eu sinto por ter tentando ser mais esperto que Voldemort... Eu sinto por ter lhe causado tanta dor... E-eu, eu não sei o que dizer...

-A culpa não foi só do Pad... Se eu não tivesse me afastado... Se eu tivesse ficado mais próximo de vocês... Eu sinto tanto, James e Lílian – pediu Remus.

-Seus idiotas – retrucou James rindo tranquilamente – Eu nunca, ouviu? Nunca culpei vocês! Vocês tentaram, lutaram, fizeram tudo o possível. E eu cai na história de Pedro tanto quanto você Pads. E Moony, eu que jamais deveria ter desconfiado de você. Me perdoem.

-Nós temos que pensar que já passou que nós estamos juntos novamente! – disse Lílian

-Hey, - chamou Sirius em um latido – Eu tava pensando, agora que os marotos estão juntos, nós vamos voltar a ativa? Pelo menos na noite de lua-cheia, né!?

-Claro, Pad! – responderam James e Remus rindo.

Em conversas suaves e banais eles passaram horas, até que Lílian ao ver o passar das horas sugeriu:

-Meninos, vamos andar pelo castelo? Ver se encontramos alguém?

-Vamos lá! – disse Sirius – Tudo pela ruivinha, né Prongs?

-Para você é Potter – riu James abraçando Lílian pela cintura – Ela é só minha ruivinha.

Todos riram, e Remus provocou:

-Não seja tão ciumento, Prongs – James olhou para ele e Remus continuou – Afina, essa ruivinha não é só sua! – disse Remus puxando Lílian que riu ao ser abraçada por Remus e Sirius e da cara de emburrado de James.

...

Logo na entrada do castelo encontraram Dumbledore conversando com Minerva.

-Dumbie! Minnie! – Gritou James abraçando a ambos, seguido de Sirius, Remus e Lílian.

-James! – riu Minerva – Ainda continuas um maroto!

-Sem duvida o Harry e os amigos são extraordinários – comentou Dumbledore com um brilho excitante em seus olhos.

-Muito mais do que um de nós jamais imaginou! – comentou Minerva – Eles provaram que eles não eram as crianças que pensávamos que eram.

-Eles são bem mais que isso! – quem disse isso foi Quim que vinha sorrindo – James! Remus! Sirius! Querida Lílian! É um prazer revê-los.

-Quim! – cumprimentaram todos.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou James.

-Desde o quinto ano destes meninos quando a ordem da Fênix regressou que eles vem tentando entrar na Ordem, e nós, teimosamente e erroneamente, devo acrescentar, negando, sempre dizendo-lhes que eles eram jovens demais. Hoje vi o quanto estava errado. Vi, o menino Longbottom duelar ferozmente com Bellatriz junto com a menina Granger...

-Bellatriz? – rosnou Sirius.

-Morta com um estupefaça de Molly – comentou Quim – Vi Harry sem nenhum medo enfrentar Voldemort quando nem mesmo eu, Fliwtick e Minerva conseguimos fazer, vi a jovem Lovegood nocautear outro comensal, vi aqueles jovens lutarem de iguais para iguais com os aurores, e contra os comensais...

-Então eles realmente lutaram? – perguntou Lílian com o coração partido.

-Lutaram! – disse Minerva – Eu ainda tentei conter só entre os mais velhos... Mas logo se vê que fracassei, já que os irmãos Creevey, e Peekes, mesmo menores de idades, lutaram...

-Creevey? Diz o Denis Creevey? – questionou Quim curioso.

-Este mesmo! – disse Minerva penosamente.

-Oh sim, ele me salvou de um feitiço que ia me acertar as costas! – comentou Quim – Como podem ver, o menino ainda no quinto ano, não Minerva? Conseguiu suportar a guerra, sinto termos subestimados demais eles...

-Eu sempre disse que devíamos contar á eles o que acontecia na ordem! – protestou Sirius – Mas alguém ouve o Sirius? Não! É sempre cala-boca, pad! Não fale besteiras Sirius! Controle-se Cachorro pulguento...

-Calado Padfoot! – disseram James e Remus juntos provocando risadas em todos ali.

-Bom, receio que eu e Minerva teremos que nos retirar... Eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com meu irmão e minha irmã, e temos que providenciar a limpeza e a reconstrução de Hogwarts! – desculpou-se Dumbledore, saindo com Minerva.

-Hey, se não são os Potters! – gritou Alastor ao longe, vindo mancando até eles.

-Alastor! – cumprimentou Lílian correndo e abraçando-o, Alastor rodou-a no ar ao mesmo tempo que Lílian ria.

-Tive saudades da minha melhor auror! – brincou Moody.

-Hey! Assim vo ficar com ciúmes! – disse uma moça de cabelos rosas choques rindo, e correndo até o grupo.

-Oh, Nymphandora, menos drama! – brincou Moody – Sabes que também é uma de minhas melhores aurores, apesar de ser estabanada.

Os cabelos de Tonks se tingiram de um vermelho fogo.

-Nã..Nymphandora.

-Eu já a vi antes! – comentou Lílian analisando Tonks.

-É claro Lilis, mas ela ainda era um bebe... – gozou Sirius – Ela é filha de minha prima Andrômeda.

-Ah sim! – disse Lílian.

-Tonks, acho que temos que conversar, não? – a voz de Remus era dura.

-Uhmmm... Uhum... eu acho... – disse a mulher receosa.

-Eu pensei que tivéssemos combinado que você ficaria em casa, cuidando do Ted – comentou Remus.

-Você realmente não acreditou naquilo né? Que eu ficaria lá, brincando enquanto você arriscava a sua vida aqui?

-Por Merlin, Tonks, e Ted? – retrucou o homem.

-Ele teria Harry! – trucidou a mulher – Eu jamais, Remus J. Lupin, ficaria em casa quando você correria risco de vida! E além do mais, não deixaria Harry e os demais aqui lutando sem a minha ajuda!

-Tonks... – murmurou Remus cansadamente – cadê o Ted?

-Está com a minha mãe, sã e salvo! – riu a mulher abraçado-o e beijando-o – Não precisa se preocupar!

-Eu sinto que perdi algo! – brincou James.

Tonks encarou todos calmamente agora, até que seu olhar se focou em James, e ela olhou para Remus como se pedindo por explicações.

-Harry os reviveu também, Tonks. Estes, são James Potter, Lilian Potter.

-Bom., já que as apresentações foram feitas, algum dos dois pode me explicar o que está havendo aqui? – pediu Sirius olhando de Remus para Tonks. E Tonks simplesmente mostrou o anel de casado em sua mão, beijando novamente Remus.

-Oh, meu Merlin, Remus está a perder sua inocência? – brincou Sirius.

-Claro que não Pad, sua prima é que estas a tirar! – retrucou James e os dois caíram na gargalhada fazendo com Remus corasse.

-Parem com isso! – avisou Lílian.

-Isso porque não sabem – comentou Moody – Até filho o homem já tem.

-Sério? – perguntou Lílian incrédula.

-De meses ainda – explicou Remus – Seu nome é Ted J. Lupin, o Harry é o padrinho.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando, até que Alastor e Quim foram embora.

-Hey, eu estava pensando – comentou James – Sabe, depois que Harry acordasse, nós poderíamos ir... ir para a casa de meus pais... Quero dizer, está vazia, lá é enorme, e lembram-se do que prometemos?

-Juro solenemente que não fazer nada de bom – riu Sirius e depois completou – De morar juntos depois que este terror acabasse?

-É... O que acham? – perguntou James.

-Perfeito! – disse Lílian descansando a cabeça no peito de James.

-Contigo para o que der e vier! – brincou Sirius.

-Tudo bem para você Tonks? – perguntou Remus.

-Uhum – disse Tonks.

-Então, está certo! – comemorou James.

-Tão calmo como sempre! – disse Lindsey que vinha acompanhada de Alice e Frank.

Gritos, e abraços... Amigos de infância, separados por uma guerra, reunidos pela esperança.

-Oh, meu Merlin faz tanto tempo!

-Nem me diga!

...

Lílian, James, Sirius e Remus andavam pelos corredores de Hogwart, Tonks havia ido arrumarar as coisas de Ted para a mudança.

! – o grupo parou e olhou vendo um casal trouxa vindo em sua direção.

-Sr. e Sra. Granger, prazer em revê-los! – disse Remus.

-O prazer é nosso! – disse o homem.

-Vocês são os pais da Hermione? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Você também conhece nossa filha? – perguntou a mulher.

-Lógico a menina é um gênio! – elogiou Sirius.

-Nós estávamos procurando-a, estamos partindo – explicou a mulher.

-Ela está dormindo – comentou Lílian – Aquela menina, lutou bravamente assim como seus amigos, de um modo que o mundo bruxo será eternamento grato á ele, nós estávamos pensando, se quiserem, deixem ela conosco estas férias...

-Não encomodaria? – perguntou a mulher desconfiada.

-Hermione á um anjo! – disse Remus – Não incomodaria ninguém!

-Se for isso que ela quiser, claro! – disse o homem.

...

Eles viram vários membros da armada acordarem, e estavam agora no salão comunal.

-Até mais, Lilis, James, Sirius, Remus! – despediu-se Alice e Frank.

-Professor! Sirius! Sr. e Sra. Potter! – cumprimentou Neville – Avisem á Harry que eu mando lembranças!

-Pode deixar, Neville! – disse Remus.

...

-Até mais, meus amigos! – disse Lindsey abraçando um á um.

-Mandem lembranças ao Harry! – Pediu Luna – Avise-os que um dia que ele quiser voar, ou se meter em uma aventura a armada estará com ele!

-Avisarei – confirmou Remus – Não se preocupe – e rindo completou – Acredito que ele irá sossegar um pouco agora...

-Estamos falando do líder da armada de Dumbledore! – retrucou Luna em um pequeno riso divertido antes de desaparecer.

...

-PROFESSOR! – Colin vinha correndo até Remus – S-Sirius! Sr e Sra Potter.

-Tudo bem, Colin?

-Claro, o senhor pode me fazer um favor? – pediu Colin.

-Hum...

-Entregue está foto ao Harry – pediu Colin – É da armada de Dumbledore, enquanto estávamos na sala precisa após a guerra!

-Eu entregarei! – avisou Remus.

...

-SIRIUS! – Veio Rony – Mande um alo ao Harry!

-Mandarei, Rony! E a ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius.

-Nha... Disse que depois conversa com ele – riu Rony – Até mais, tenho que ir!

...

-O Harry tem bastante amigos? – perguntou James – Não tem?

-Ele tem sim, a armada o segue fielmente, Harry se mostrou um líder como o pai – disse Minerva e James riu vangloriando-se – De força incomparável, Harry lutou e ensinou seus amigos a lutarem juntos. Deu uma chance á eles, deu a chance dele eles fazerem a diferença nesta guerra. Deu á eles uma escolha, escolha á essa que nós não demos... E eles fizeram a diferença.

...

Hermione que já estava avisada que passaria as férias com Harry conversava com todos.

-O Harry conta tudo á vocês? – perguntou Lílian.

-Quase tudo – explicou Hermione.

-Não seja tão modesta – debochou Snape – Não há nada que você ou o Sr. Weasley não saibam de Harry.

-Não é verdade – acusou Hermione – Até hoje... Eu não sei porque Harry confia no senhor! Depois de tudo! Depois que nos traiu! Não sabe como eu me arrependi do dia em que lhe pedi ajuda no dia da batalha, quando o senhor usou a maldição imperdoável! Não sabe o quanto eu chorei, o quanto eu me culpei, professor!

Snape fez uma careta.

-Harry me disse que você era inocente, e eu confiei cegamente nele, mas até agora não sei suas razões ou seus motivos – comentou Hermione – Sabe professor, a maldição imperdoável, por algum motivo é chamada assim...

-Não lhe contarei nada, Srta. Granger, um dia se o Potter quiser ele lhe contara! – retrucou Snape.

-Ele terá que contar – mencionou Hermione mais calma – A armada sempre lhe seguiu sem questionar, mesmo quando os pedimos para entrar numa guerra de onde não saíram vivos, mesmo sem saber o que pretendíamos, eles o fizeram, mas Harry não pode pedir que todos esqueçam o que o senhor fez.

-Srta. Granger, se acha que sou culpado, porque não me ataca aqui? – perguntou Snape estendendo os braços, debochadamente.

-Não provoque, seboso! – advertiu Sirius.

-Porque eu acho que o senhor é inocente... – suspirou Hermione.

-Você diz isso por causa da poção? – debochou Snape.

-Você se lembra? – perguntou Hermione de olhos arregalados.

-Sim – disse Snape – Você confia em mim por causa daquilo?

-Não – explicou Hermione – Aquilo também o ajudou, mas você já salvou o Harry outras vezes, ele e Dumbledore confiam em você sem hesitar, e eu não acredito que você conseguisse enganar os dois mesmo que quisesse e você me pareceu bem honesto lá.

-Srta. Granger, a senhorita é muito inocente – debochou Snape – Logo se vê que mesmo lutando numa guerra, nunca sofreu dor, nunca teve que sacrificar-se por algo?

-NUNCA? – Hermione berrará – Desculpe, professor...

-Agora continue, Hermione! – ordenou Snape.

-Deixe-a em paz, Severo! – Pediu Remus.

Os marotos e Lílian assistiam a tudo sem entender e sem saber o certo o que dizer.

-O que eu estou falando professor, e que eu não sei como foi a sua vida, eu não sei o que você teve que passar, eu não sei a que ponto sacrificou-se por esta guerra – a voz de Hermione aumentou e seu corpo tremeu – mas não pode dizer que eu não lutei nesta guerra!

Todos se calaram.

-Eu lutei! Durante meses, eu, Harry e Rony fomos atrás de relíquias que nos ajudariam a matar Voldemort, nós corremos riscos, invadimos lugares, fomos capturados... – lagrimas lutavam nos olhos de Hermione, mas ela impediu que elas caíssem – Eu fui torturada com o Cruciatus durante horas por Bellatriz Lestrange, e agüentei! Agüentei sem nada dizer! Minha dor, não, nossa dor, minha de Rony e Harry foi tanta que por um momento não conseguíamos mais lutar...

-Quando os dementadores vinham nos atacar... Nossos patronos falharam... Nem Harry conseguiu conjurar o dele... O senhor não sabe... Mais nos queríamos que os dementares viessem, e nos satisfizemos com a promessa de paz... Se Luna, e o restante não viesse em nosso socorro com patronos, nós teríamos cedido... Nós teríamos falhado ali...

_-Ainda estamos aqui, ainda estamos lutando – disse Luna._

-Já basta! – disse Remus decidido – Snape depois vocês podem discutir! Hermione, acalme-se!

-Desculpe, professores, mas eu precisava falar! – Hermione encarava a todos firmemente.

-Fez bem... – disse Snape – E parabéns Srta. Granger, por lutar.

-Está sendo irônico? – hesitou Hermione.

-Não dessa vez! – disse Snape se afastando.

-Você foi torturada? – chiou Sirius.

-Uhum...

...

-Mione – chamou Lílian – Vá chamar Harry, avise que estamos indo para casa... E que Remus já foi!

-Tá! – disse Hermione correndo.

-Estou aliviado – confessou Dumbledore quando Hermione correu para longe, sumindo da vista – Mesmo depois de tudo, eles ainda sorriem.

...


	8. 7 Primeiro Dia do PósGuerra

Mil perdões por todo esse tempo sem fazer nenhuma atualização, mas é que eu andei internada então as coisas complicaram um pouco. Por isso, peço mil desculpas, e aviso que hoje vou postar dois capítulos.

Carolzynha_LF:

Gostou do desabafo da Mione? Quero dizer ela é sempre tão controlada e tudo mais, mas acho que depois de tudo o que eles passaram ela merecia ter uma chance de desabafar. E daqui para frente eu vou fazer o Snape mais bonzinho, afinal Voldemort se foi, e ele pode tirar o peso da morte da Lily das costas, então, não custa ele melhorar um pouco, certo? Desculpe pela demora, e peço que continue acompanhado, comentando e gostando.

Evelyn:

Oieee! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Sim, sim, o depoimento do Quim e da Minerva foi muito fofo mesmo! *--* Pior que eu andei internada e nem foi de gripe A, foi de problemas na ovulação, dá para acreditar? O.o Ai, ai, bom aí vai mais dois capítulos.

Marta Swan-Potter:

Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que continue lendo, comentando e gostando da fic. Bom, a fic ainda tem muitos capítulos, eu pretendo modificar muitas coisas, dar novos destinos a alguns personagens, fazer uma surpresa para o Harry e para todos, e quanto ao resto das suas perguntas bem, acho que vai ter que ler para descobrir. Beijos e boa leitura.

Cryslan e Leandro Potter:

Que bom que você está gostando e comentando *---* Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. De qualquer modo, me desculpem pelo atraso na postagem e espero que gostem do novo capítulo.

Bom, Beijos e Boa leitura á todos. Vamos ao capítulo.

_**O primeiro dia depois da Guerra.**_

O sol invadia a sala precisa, despertando Harry, que agora levantava e via que a sala precisa estava vazia.

-Demorou á acordar, hein? – provocou Hermione.

-Que horas são? – perguntou Harry espreguiçando-se.

-Já passam das três da tarde, Harry! – repreendeu Hermione ao que amigo caiu da rede, provocando risos em Hermione. – A maioria já foi embora, aqui só sobraram você, seus pais e Sirius além de Minerva, Dumbledore e Snape...

-Ai! – disse Harry massageando-se – Vou me trocar então...

-Sua mãe me chamou para passar as férias na sua casa, e eu aceitei...

Harry parou onde estava e abraçou a amiga feliz, e depois seguiu para o banheiro.

-E você sabe para onde vamos?

-Hum... Para a casa dos Marotos... Parece que a casa de seus avós que ficou para seu pai... Os marotos prometeram irem morar junto lá quando acabasse a guerra – comentou Hermione – Remus foi indo na frente para pegar Tonks e Ted em casa...

-Nós já estamos indo?

-Já... Seus pais me mandaram vim te acordar...

E conversando eles desceram rindo, e ao chegarem lá, Harry cumprimentou os pais e Sirius e virando para Dumbledore disse:

-Eu preciso...

-Mas tarde poderemos conversar...

Harry acenou positivamente, e Lílian disse:

-Harry, a Armada já foi há algum tempo, mas eu combinei que vocês poderiam se encontrar lá em casa semana que vem.

-Obrigada, mãe! – Harry a beijou.

-Apesar de vocês já saberem aparatar é melhor irem conosco, pois não conhecem o local! – Harry concordou e deu a mão a sua mãe, e Hermione á Sirius.

-Dumbie, Minnie, Seboso, nós vemos! – e dito isso James desaparatou junto com os outros.

-Acham que eles vão aceitar? – perguntou Minerva.

-Ninguém aqui é capaz de prever o futuro... Mas me arrisco a dizer que sim! – disse Dumbledore otimista.

Já na antiga mansão dos Potter, Harry e Hermione maravilharam-se com o tamanho.

-É enorme! – disse Harry.

-Isso nem é tudo! – disse James.

-Ali Harry é o campo de quadriballl, a direita tem uma pequena floresta onde nos normalmente passamos à lua-cheia fora de Hogwarts, e a sua esquerda tem uma piscina... – explicou Sirius.

Eles entraram onde Remus e Tonks já o esperavam com Ted no colo, Harry abraçou Tonks e depois foi cumprimentar seu afilhado.

-Ele é tão lindinho! – disse Harry.

E naquele momento Ted mudou a cor dos cabelos para vermelho fogo provocando risos.

-No segundo andar estamos eu, Moony, Padfoot e a Lily – explicou James – No terceiro andar a primeira porta é sua, a do seu lado direito é da Hermione ao esquerdo de algum amigo que venha a chamar, e do lado oposto do seu é o Ted, o resto está vazio...

-E aqui em baixo... Temos duas salas de reunião... Uma Biblioteca... E uma sala de duelos.

-Isso daqui é maravilhoso! – disse Hermione apaixonada pela casa.

-Verdade... Mas vamos ter que dar uma boa faxina – disse Tonks.

Harry de repente lembrou-se de algo que até agora não tinha lembrado ainda, e sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração, ao pronunciar:

-Monstro, Winky e Dobby!

Os três elfos apareceram ali, Winky e Monstro fizeram uma profunda reverência e Dobby abraçou Harry, Harry sorriu á Dobby correspodendo o abraço. O elfo que no segundo ano lhe causará problemas, era sem dúvida umas das pessoas com quem Harry sabia que poderia contar á todos os momentos:

-Ah, Dobby, que bom te ver...

-Dobby está feliz por ver Mestre Potter também... Dobby ajudou mestre Potter...

Harry apenas riu, e então ordenou:

-Winky providencie algo para nós e meu afilhado comermos. Dobby, Mostro quero que limpem a casa, posso contar com vocês?

-Como quiser Mestre Potter!

Os três rapidamente sumiram, e um barulho foi ouvido na cozinha assim como nos andares superiores.

-Quem são eles? – perguntou Lílian.

-Longa história, mãe... – disse Harry – Outro dia eu te conto...

-Harry Potter...

-Relaxe, Lily, ele não fez nada ilegal – disse Remus e Lílian suavizou-se quando uma coruja bateu ali, era do profeta diário.

Hermione encaminhou-se até a janela e o pegou e passou os olhos por ele rapidamente:

-Alguma coisa de interessante? – perguntou Harry.

-Oh sim – riu Hermione – O eleito mostrou-se capaz e ontem derrotou Voldemort na maior batalha que o mundo bruxo já viu, o ministério... Isso não importa... Ah essa... O dono dos sapos de chocolate irá lançar uma nova coleção especial com as fotos dos membros da Armada e da Ordem da Fênix... E... Ah... O mundo bruxo estará sempre em dividas com o menino-que-sobreviveu e... Vejamos... Ah, achei... Uau... Cada membro da Ordem, e da nova e da antiga armada terá o valor de três mil galeões depositados em sua conta.

-Quanto apelido, não, Harry? – provocou Sirius.

-Não tem graça – disse Harry.

-Mestre Potter, já está pronto! – avisou Winky suavemente.

-Pode trazer para nós, por favor, Winky? – a pequena elfa concordou e logo apareceu com vários pratos lotados de comida.

-Mais alguma coisa mestre Potter?

-Apenas que você descanse! Deve estar cansada.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, Winky, pode ir! – e dito isso a pequena elfa se retirou.

-Ela é um pouco exagerada, não? – perguntou James ao ver a quantidade de comida.

-Dobby também é assim! – murmurou Harry acostumado e pegando algo para comer, quando estavam quase acabando Dobby e Monstro vieram correndo até Harry.

-Mestre, deseja algo mais?

-Se vocês puderem lavar os pratos eu agradeceria. E depois podem descansar!

-Sim, senhor! – disseram os três elfos sumindo em um estalo.

-Eles parecem gostar bem do Harry! – disse Lílian.

-O Dobby deve ser o mais chegado á Harry – explicou Hermione.

-E Harry um daí quero que me conte como deu um jeito em Monstro! – Harry riu da fala do padrinho e concordou para depois dizer sério – Mi, as coisas aqui não estão um pouco calmas demais?

-Também notei isso! Deveriam ter centenas de jornalistas aqui!

-Ah! Não precisam se preocupar! – disse Remus rindo – Esta localização é pouco conhecida...

-Graças á Merlin! – Disse Harry aliviado.

A tarde se passou entre risos, e brincadeiras, já deveria quase estaria quase na hora de Remus, James, e Sirius irem para a floresta, Snape aparatou lá.


	9. 8 Entre Luas, Segredos e Poções

Bom aqui vai o segundo capítulo de hoje, espero que todos gostem =*

Boa leitura, e continuem comentando.

_**Entre Luas, segredos e poções.**_

-Hermione?

-Você conseguiu professor?

-Não foi difícil – disse Snape entregando uma poção á Hermione.

-E as aulas, o que o senhor decidiu? – perguntou Hermione mordiscando o lábio.

-Quando você retornar á Hogwarts vai aprendê-la! – disse Snape.

-Mas até lá...

-Até lá eu preparo para a Srta.

-Obrigado professor...

-De nada Granger! – e dito isso ele sumiu novamente.

-O que ele queria Mione? – perguntou Harry.

-Entregar uma pequena encomenda – Hermione entregou a Remus – A Poção Mata-cão!

-Mas...

-Eu pedi ao professor Snape! – explicou a menina.

-Obrigada, Hermione! – agradeceu Remus.

-Que poção é essa? – perguntou James enquanto Remus bebia.

-Não cura licantropia, mas suaviza a irracionalidade do lobisomem. – explicou Hermione.

-Então, vamos? – perguntou Sirius aos dois amigos.

-Vamos! – disse Remus.

-Nem acredito... Depois de tantos anos... – James estava animado e virando-se para os demais disse – Só de lembrete, não saiam de casa está noite!

E dito isso eles foram para a floresta, e todos se retiraram para seus quartos, Harry e Hermione correram até o quarto de Harry e grudaram na janela, viram quando Remus virou Lobisomem, e vira-no reconhecer os dois animais, e eles começarem a correr brincando.

-Impressionante! – disse Hermione.

-Realmente! – concordou Harry pouco antes de ambos dormirem. No dia seguinte, assim que levantaram Harry e Hermione encontraram o café da manhã preparado por Winky pronto, e Tonks, Ted e Lily lá embaixo.

-Bom Dia! – disseram as duas mulheres.

-Dia! – disseram os dois.

-Cadê o meu pai, Sirius e Remus? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Eles estão bem! – disse Lílian enquanto comia – Mas eles sempre ficam exaustos depois da Lua-Cheia, subiram assim que a noite acabou e estão dormindo, só devem acordar á noite agora.

Dito isso Hermione e Harry começaram a comer tranquilamente, o dia se passou sem nenhuma surpresa além do jornal que veio todo sobre Harry e a Guerra, Hermione apenas o usou para provocar Harry.

Deviam ser uma quatro horas da tarde quando James, Remus e Sirius desceram.

-Acordaram cedo! – Espantou-se Lílian visto que antigamente em noite de Lua-Cheia era preciso acordá-los para que eles não perdessem o horário.

-O Moony estava bem mais calmo ontem! – disse James beijando a esposa e o filho.

-A poção não permite que eu controle o lobisomen por inteiro, mas que eu pelo menos o acalme! – disse Remus cumprimentando Tonks e Ted.

-Professor! – chamou Hermione estendendo á ele outro frasco da poção.

Remus sorriu enquanto bebia a poção.

-Mestres! – disse Winky sorrindo e aparecendo com um enorme lanche – Mestres Potter, Black e Lupin não comeram nada desde ontem! Isso faz mal! Winky não quer os Mestres doentes!

-Obrigada, Winky! – disse Sirius.

-Winky – chamou Harry – cadê Dobby e Monstro, eu não os vi o dia todo.

-Dobby passou o dia cuidando do jardim e da piscina, e Monstro está cuidando do campo de quadriball para mestre Potter, mestre Potter, adora jogar quadriball, né!

-Sim, Winky, eu amo. Agradeça á Dobby e a Monstro por mim, e peça que eles não saiam de casa após anoitecer, tá?

A elfa concordou e sumiu no instante seguinte. E naquele minuto uma grande ave apareceu, Harry logo a reconheceu:

-Fawkes!

Harry foi correndo até a Fênix que depois de cumprimentar a todos, estendeu á Harry uma carta:

-É de Dumbledore. – disse Harry ao ver a Fênix se afastar.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Lílian ao filho visto que na capa da carta à única coisa que aparecia era:

_Para Harry Potter _

-Pela letra, a de Dumbledore é inclinada como esta – explicou Harry enquanto lia a carta.

Todos prestaram atenção na carta que Harry lia e em suas reações, ao final guardou a carta e explicou:

-Ele virá aqui amanhã, quer conversar comigo! – explicou Harry.

-Será que aconteceu algo? – perguntou Lílian preocupada e Hermione a tranqüilizou:

-Não, é só que Dumbledore deve estar querendo saber sobre... A missão.

-Que missão é essa? – perguntou James.

Harry olhou para Hermione implorando ajuda.

-Eu...

-Você o que? – perguntou Lílian.

-Eles não podem dizer – ajudou Remus – Dumbledore pediu total segredo sobre isso.

Harry olhou para Remus grato por ele ter dito isso, mas seu pai não se conformou.

-Mas eu sou seu pai...

-Acredite pai, eu poder contar isso á vocês, mas... – Harry parecia indeciso – eu não posso...

-Tudo bem, nós entendemos! – Disse Lílian suavemente.

-Entendemos? – perguntou James.

-JAMES! – Gritou Lílian, e ele concordou com a esposa, sem muita solução.

Logo anoiteceu, e os três marotos saíram para seu ritual enquanto todos foram dormir.

O dia seguinte correu tudo bem, até a hora de chegada de Dumbledore, ás três horas da tarde.

-Que bom vê-los! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo - Vejo que James, Sirius e Remus ainda dormem, não?

Lílian apenas concordou.

-Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore ao jovem pupilo e este o guiou para uma sala de reuniões, mas antes que fechasse a porta, Dumbledore disse:

-Acho que a presença do Srta. Granger seria bem vinda! – Hermione saltou da cadeira onde estava sentada e juntou-se a Harry fechando a porta.

-Em primeiro lugar eu tenho que os parabenizar, vocês conseguiram! – disse Dumbledore seus olhos brilhando furiosos de orgulho.

-Foi difícil, mas realmente conseguimos! – repetiu Harry como se aquilo ainda não tivesse se internalizado.

-E então... – Disse Dumbledore e Harry entendeu que aquele era o momento das perguntas.

-Você sabia desde o começo que eu era um Horcruxe?

-Sabia, não nego, mas não lhe contei antes porque como a Srta. Granger bem lhe disse certa vez em teu quinto ano, você tem espírito de herói, se achasse que a sua morte teria ajudado o mundo bruxo, teria se matado no instante em que soube...

Um silêncio caiu no local até que Dumbledore continuou:

-Mas existia um jeito de a Horcrux morrer e você sobreviver, mas para isso, ele tinha ser quem lhe matava – disse Dumbledore.

-E você não sabia mesmo do resto da profecia? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Eu já tinha ouvido falar em uma possível continuação mais nunca acreditei nela, mas como você está me perguntando quer dizer que ela existe.

Hermione assentiu e Harry começou a narrar seu encontro com Regulus até o momento em que chegavam á Hogwarts.

-Realmente inacreditável... Sabe nesta idade, são raras as coisas que ainda me surpreendem. – comentou Dumbledore.

E foi neste momento que a porta se abriu.

-Dumbledore! – chamou James.

-Sim, James...

-Que missão é essa? É porque raios meu filho não pode me contar! – James parecia realmente irritado.

-James, você já viveu durante uma guerra, e sabe o quanto o sigilo é importante nesses tempos... Na época eu realmente instrui Harry a manter segredo, mas hoje eu não vejo mais motivo para isso, contanto que ele tenha responsabilidade sobre para quem conta.

Harry concordou.

-Se aceita uma sugestão sua "família" e os membros da Armada, já lhe provaram ser fies, não?

Harry sorriu ao tão amado diretor e este disse:

-E em qualquer caso, confio na Srta, Granger para orientá-lo!

E dito isso Dumbledore sumiu em um movimento de capas.

-Estou esperando rapazinho. – disse James.

-Pai, isso não pode ficar para outro dia? – pediu Harry.

-Ok. Mas de semana que vem não passa, estamos entendidos?

Harry concordou.


	10. 9Rita Skeeter

**Evelyn:**

**Tem como não amar esse elfo lindo que é o Dobby? Bom, não vou contar a reação agora porque se não perde a graça, mas o capítulo em que Harry conta a verdade para os pais está perto, e é beem longoo. A partir de agora, eu acho que vou poder agilizar na postagem dos capítulos, um ou dois capítulos por semana. Os que morreram voltaram com a idade que teriam se não tivessem morrido, ou pelo menos, quase todos, existe uma exceção a regra que vai aparecer mais na frente e o próprio Harry vai explicar isso. =** Leia e continue comentando.**

**MariaMaria6:**

**Fico feliz que esteja gostando. O romance entre o Harry e a Gina vai tomar 'forma' no capítulo 14, sendo esse o 9. Sei que vai demorar um pouco, mas para saciar a vontade dos leitores botei umas ceninhas interessantes nos próximos capítulos. Continue lendo e comentando =****

**Cryslan e Leandro Potter:**

**Bom, eu prometo agilizar o máximo possível a postagem, oks? *--* É quanto a Gina, é o que eu disse para a MariaMaria6, tem uma cena muito fofa na minha opinião deles, que é a que eles reatam no capítulo 14, porém eu botei uma ou outro coisinhas interessantes até o capítulo. Continue lendo, gostando, comentando =****

**Lilah:**

**Aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste.**

**Carolzynha_LF:**

**Fico feliz que continue acompanhando a fic, e que esteja gostando. Também amo o Dobby! E ah, sobre a Gina e o Harry, vai ter uma cena deles se acertando com direito a musikinha e tudo mais no capítulo 14, porém até lá, terão uma ou duas coisinhas interessantes para ir remediando a curiosidade. Beijos. Continue lendo e comentando =*****

**Mcjanayna: **

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *pula, dança, canta* A sua review foi uma das mais animadas e das que eu mais gostei até agora! Fico feliz que esteja gostando do modo como eu estou conduzindo a fic, e fico muito feliz que tenha add essa fic nos favoritos, no alerta, assim como o meu profile *---* Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que curta muito *-***

**----**

** Genteeeeeee!**

**Antes de irmos a fic, quero só pedir um grande favor, além de comentarem é claro... Quem puder leia as seguintes fics:**

**Férias com os Marotos _ Carolzynha_LF**

**Harry Potter e as Jóias da Magia _ Carolzynha_LF em parceria com Cryslan e Leandro Potter.**

**Ah, a apartir de agora, em cada capítulo irei sugerir ao menos uma fic que eu li e gostei, oks? *-* Espero que não se importem com a propaganda. **

**Bom, vamos ao capítulo**

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

A Lua cheia finalmente tinha acabado, esta tinha sido a ultima noite. Todos conversavam na sala, menos Ted que ressonava tranqüilamente em sua cama.

Foi neste contexto que a campainha da casa tocou.

-Eu vou! – disse James levantando-se preguiçosamente até a porta e abrindo-a.

-James! – Gritou a mulher animada.

Harry curioso tentou ver quem era a mulher, mas não precisou se esforçar muito.

-Entre! – Convidou James sorrindo.

-Claro! – E foi então que todos viram Rita Skeeter entrar. As reações foram das mais variadas. Hermione parecia ter congelado de choque, Lílian correu para abraçar a mulher, Sirius, Remus e Tonks levantaram-se furiosamente e colocaram a mão em suas varinhas, Harry furioso levantou-se e encarou seus pais e Rita.

-James! Lílian! Que bom vê-los meus amigos! – continuou Rita – Desculpe atrapalhar a paz de vocês.

-Se não quer atrapalhar, então porque não se retira? – sugeriu Sirius assustando James e Lílian.

-Hey, Pad! É a Rita, relaxa aí! – brincou James confuso com a atitude do amigo.

-Não tem problema, James! Sirius deve estar em um mal dia, não é mesmo Six? – continuou a mulher provocando – Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu estou trabalhando no profeta diário, e estava precisando de uma reportagem do Harry...

-Prefiro morrer! – disse Harry quase em um rosnado.

-Harry! – Repreendeu Lílian – Por Merlin, onde está a sua educação?

-Com pessoas da laia de Rita, Sra. Potter, não podemos ser educados! – retrucou Hermione tentando conter Harry.

-Receio não estar entendo o que a Srta. está dizendo! – mentiu Rita – James, Lílian, eu não queria atrapalhar... Devo ter chegado em má hora.

-Não, não – comentou James em encara-la – Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo com eles.

-Harry, por favor, ajude Rita. Ela é uma grande amiga nossa. Ela só tem que lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

-Ótima amiga que vocês foram arranjar! – disse Harry irônico – Eu não vou dizer uma palavra a esta mulher.

-Harry! Já basta! Para o seu quarto agora! – mandou James.

-Você está defendendo está mulher?

-Está mulher tem nome, e é Rita!

-Harry – dessa vez quem chamará fora Remus – Por favor, suba para o seu quarto e espere lá até que o Prongs veja o quão tolo está sendo.

-Moo – James ia retrucar mais Remus o calou com o olhar.

-James e Lílian, vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo. – alertou Remus – E quanto á você, Rita, sugiro que desapareça da nossa vida ou eu não vou ser tão amável.

-O que você faria? Me azarar? Ou já sei, iria me morder?

- O Remus seria muito educado para isso – murmurou Tonks que apontava a varinha para ela – Mas acredite eu não hesitaria.

-Parece que a revolta infantil do pequeno Potter é contagiosa! Será que não podem ser um pouco menos egoist-

Rita não conseguiu terminar a frase devido ao tapa que tinha recebido de Hermione.

-Á anos que tinha vontade de fazer isso! – murmurou Hermione em um sorriso malicioso. Rita ia contra atacar mas Sirius e Remus se meteram na frente.

-Já Basta, Rita! – advertiu Remus.

-Vocês vão se arrepender! Principalmente você, Granger! – disse pouco antes de sumir.

-POSSO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Berrou James curioso e confuso.

-Pai...

-Não, Harry – cortou Lílian – Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada nem humilhada assim! Onde já se viu, Rita era uma amiga nossa! E com certeza essa não foi a educação que eu imaginei para você!

-Além do mais, eu não acredito que Remus, Sirius, Tonks e Hermione incentivem esse tipo de comportamento por sua parte, é totalmente inaceitável! Eu quero você no seu quarto, depois conversaremos, agora que vou ver se consigo que Rita nos desculpe!

-Sua mãe está certa Harry, você envergonhou por demais hoje! – disse James sério.

-Então, talvez fosse melhor se eu tivesse morrido naquela noite há anos atrás! – berrou Harry com raiva e desaparatou rapidamente.

-Satisfeitos? – perguntou Sirius agressivo com os dois amigos.

-Controle-se Padfoot! Prongs, Lílian, sugiro que me ouçam primeiro – Remus agora estava sério, sua voz grave tal que os amigos não ousaram desobedecer – Rita, não é mais a pessoa que vocês conheceram! Depois que vocês morreram, perdi a conta de quantas reportagens contra lobisomens ela escreveu!

-No dia do meu julgamento, Rita foi lá como testemunha, disse que eu sempre o invejei, que eu sempre estava tentando ser superior á você e até tentando te sabotar! Quando consegui fugir as reportagens com acusações não pararam.

-Foi Rita que transformou a vida do Harry em um inferno, quando no quarto ano, começou a escrever reportagens sobre ele! Que ele vivia atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado, que ele era um maluco! Foi aquela MALDITA que no quinto ano escreveu as mais difamatórias reportagens sobre Harry e Dumbledore falando que eles estavam inventado que Voldemort tinha voltado. – cuspiu Hermione com raiva de Rita.

-E ela continuou fazendo isso durante todo o sexto e sétimo ano! Quando vocês a conheceram ela podia até ser legal, mas hoje só consegue pertubar a vida de Harry, dos amigos e da Ordem! – comentou Tonks.

-Meu Merlin! – murmurou Lílian se dando conta – E ainda falamos daquele jeito com o Harry...

-Exato! – disse Sirius mais calmo – Sei que vocês não sabiam da história, mas acabaram de fazer uma grande merda.

-Temos que pedir desculpas para ele, onde ele está? – perguntou James.

-Não temos a mínima idéia – Falaram Remus, Sirius e Tonks.

-Alguma idéia, Hermione? – perguntou Lílian.

-Podemos ver na casa dos Weasley... – sugeriu Hermione preocupada.

- Vão lá! Eu vou ficar aqui com os gêmeos e Ted, e caso Harry volte é bom ter alguém em casa! – comentou Tonks.

Na casa dos Weasley, Molley arrumava o almoço para a família, quando ouviu alguém apartar no jardim.

-Gina, vá atender a porta!

-Ah, mãe! – reclamou a menina preguiçosamente.

Molly caminhou até a porta e abriu, e não pode deixar de se surpreender com as visitas.

-Meus queridos! Que bom que vocês vierem nos fazer uma visita!

-Molly, desculpe, mas o assunto que nos trás aqui é sério! – afirmou Remus.

-Você viu o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não... – disse Molly encarando todos – Ele sumiu? Oh, meu Merlin! GINA, RONY, FRED, JORGE! VENHAM AQUI AGORA!

Os quatro Weasley correram até a porta.

-Bom Dia, Mi! – Cumprimentou Rony beijando-a.

-Rony, o Harry sumiu! – disse Hermione rapidamente.

-Como assim sumiu? – perguntou Gina nervosa.

-A culpa foi minha – disse James.

-Foi nossa! – corrigiu Lílian. – Estávamos reunidos na sala quando...

Lílian contou a história parte por parte.

-Aquela cobra! A se eu ponho a mão nela! Será que ela não vê que já casou estragos o suficientes? – rosnou Molly.

-Me pergunto a mesma coisa que você, Molly! – comentou Sirius.

-Quer dizer então que ele não esteve aqui? – perguntou Hermione tentando voltar ao foco da conversa, afinal ela estava preocupada com o Harry.

-Não! – disseram Fred e Jorge em coro.

-Vocês não imaginam outro lugar que ele possa estar? – perguntou Lílian.

-O Harry não tem tantos lugares assim...

-Para fugir...

-O problema é esse, eu imaginei que ele estaria aqui – disse Hermione mordiscando o labio inferior.

-Ele seria muito burro de vir para cá – comentou Rony.

-RONALD! – Repreenderam Molly e Gina.

-Mas é verdade, ou vocês acham que ele não imaginava que a Mione ia vir procurar ele logo aqui? Era obvio! Ele sabia que ela o conhecia! – comentou Rony.

-Quem diria maninho...

-Não é que você finalmente falou algo que prestasse... – brincaram os gêmeos tentando acalmar o clima na casa.

-Meu Merlin, eu devia ter dado ouvido á vocês – arrependeu-se Lílian.

-Na hora, você não pensou, esqueça isso – aconselhou Hermione.

-Mi, e se ele estiver em Grimmauld Place? – sugeriu Rony e ao ver a careta de Sirius completou – Se ele estava furioso na certa iria querer ficar sozinho, não? Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

-Melhor irmos lá! Rony, Gina, se vierem o Harry ou se ele resolver aparecer por aqui...

-Nós avisaremos, Mione e avisem se acharem ele – pediu Gina.

-Claro.

E dito isso no momento seguinte todos estavam em Grimmauld Place.

-HARRY! – Berrou Remus ouvindo a sua voz ecooar. – Vamos procurar ele, ele pode estar escondido em um dos cômodos.

Eles se dividiram e após alguns minutos suspiraram cansados ao retornar a sala.

-Onde mais, Mione? – perguntou Remus.

-Eu não sei – disse a menina largando-se no sofá – O jeito vai ser nos separar: Professor, Sirius procurem-o no Beco, James, Lílian se importam de ir comigo á Hogsmead?

-Não – disse James – Se após 20 minutos não o encontramos vamos nos reunir no Pub do Ab.

-Ab? – estranhou Hermione.

-O apelido de Aberfhort. – explicou Sirius maroto sumindo acompanhado de Remus. Hermione riu antes de aparecer em Hogsmead.

-Para onde? – perguntou Lílian.

-Três vassouras – chutou Hermione.

Eles foram em todos os estabelecimentos da cidade e não o encontraram, por fim reuniram-se no cabeça de Javali.

-Nossa, os marotos aqui? – brincou Aberfhort. – Mas porque tão desanimados?

-O Harry sumiu – cada palavra dita por Remus parecia ser um soco dado em James.

-Como assim sumiu? - perguntou confuso.

Hermione tomou a frente explicando a história.

-Isso explica porque ele estava tão furioso.

-Furioso? Ele esteve aqui? – perguntou Lílian animando-se.

- Esteve. Parou bem aí nesta mesa e ficou aí algum tempo olhando para o nada quando levantou-se e perguntou se poderia usar a passagem, era notável que o garoto estava abalado – narrou o homem.

-Nesta mesa? – perguntou Hermione curiosa – A mesa da armada... – e depois de suspirar virou-se para Aberfhort – Podemos usar a passagem?

-Claro! – disse o homem – Tudo pelos marotos e pelo seu lírio.

-Obrigado, Ab – agradeceu Remus.

-Mais que passagem é essa? – estranhou James.

-Uma passagem nova, por isso vocês não conhecem – disse Hermione entrando na passagem – Ela foi usada pelos membros da armada, vamos!

Eles atravessaram a estreita passagem.

-Mas se era usada pela armada como vocês a conheciam? – perguntou Remus.

-Mas eles não eram da armada? – estranhou James, e Remus apenas disse "longa história".

-No dia em que Voldemort vinha atacar Hogwarts viemos até o bar de Aberfhort, que avisou Neville que veio nos levar até Hogwarts onde fomos saudados pelos membros da armada, e bom... você já sabe.

Remus concordou quando eles saíram em uma sala vazia.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou James. Hermione riu e fez sofás e mesas surgirem.

-Sala precisa – admirou-se Lílian.

-Exato, agora vamos – apressou-se Hermione reconhecendo que estava perto da cozinha.

-Hogwarts é imensa – alertou James – E não estamos com o mapa!

-Vamos torcer para ele estar na sala de Dumbledore – falou Hermione correndo e sendo seguida pelos demais.

-Droga, qual a senha? – perguntou Sirius.

-Delicia gasosas... Feijoizinhos de todos os sabores – disse Hermione começando a citar todos os doces que conhecia, certa vez Harry comentará com ela que Dumbledore punha doces como senha, nada, que droga – Drops de Limão.

A gárgula se moveu e Hermione sorriu orgulhosa subindo e abrindo violentamente a porta.

Harry que conversava com Dumbledore e Minerva, virou-se abruptadamente e viu Hermione surgiu arfante.

-Mione? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Harry se levantando e encarando a amiga preocupadamente.

-SEU DOIDO! – Disse Hermione com raiva, porém o abraçando – Como é que estaria tudo bem, Harry? Você sumiu furioso daquele jeito e esperava o que! Eu fiquei em pânico, achei que fosse capaz de fazer alguma besteira! Tem idéia do trabalho que foi para te achar.

-Mione... – riu Harry – Eu estava furioso, é obvio, como eu poderia não ficar? Mais não precisava ficar tão preocupada, eu só queria esfriar a cabeça e eu logo voltaria, não precisava ter saído me caçando por aí.

-Poderia ter esfriado a cabeça na casa do Rony! – reclamou Hermione.

-Você iria me procurar lá logo de cara, Mione – retrucou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Harry... – chamou James, e Harry o olhou e seu semblante ficou neutro, nem furioso mais não mostrava nenhum sentimento de alegria por ver seu pai ali. – Nós queríamos pedir desculpas.

-Nós não sabíamos tudo o que Rita tinha armado – explicou Lílian – Depois que você saiu e Remus, Sirius, Tonks e Hermione nos explicaram. Se nós soubéssemos...

-Sabendo ou não, vocês ficaram ao lado dela ao do seu filho – retrucou Harry sério – Daquela bastarda que não parou até ter jogado a mim e a Dumbledore na lama.

Lílian e James não puderam retrucar, eles erraram e agora sabiam disso.

-Harry – Minerva havia se levantado – Perdoe seus pais. Para eles é tudo muito novo. Eles erraram ao acreditar em Rita do que no próprio filho, mas eles ainda estão confusos Harry.

Harry olhou para Minerva indeciso e seus olhares viraram para seus pais que pareciam esperar sua decisão, seus olhos encontraram-se com os da sua mãe, tão verdes quanto os seus, suspirou em um meio riso.

-Sinceramente eu não acreditei quando vi vocês defendendo Rita, tive vontade de gritar, gritar muito. – disse Harry rindo ao ver a careta de Hermione – Mais depois eu me acalmei, eu tenho que entender que vocês não tinham como saber...

Lílian abraçou o filho e beijou-o provocando risos em todos, James logo se juntou a eles.

-Nunca mais nos de esse susto – disse Sirius rindo e sentando-se.

Eles ainda ficaram um tempo ali conversando com Dumbledore e Minerva antes de voltarem para casa e avisaram a algumas pessoas que Harry havia voltado.


	11. 10 Memórias de Uma Guerra

**Oie! * diz tímida***

**Gente sei que demorei demais para postar e que isso é indesculpável, mas e.. bem, eu realmente andei muito enrolada pelo colégio. Prometo fazer o possível para evitar isso. Agora vamos responder as reviews...**

**Ah! Mas antes, aviso: no próximo capítulo que eu postar vai ter uma rápida cena da Gina x Harry. A cena mesmo que eu fiz para eles será em uma festa do ministério. Mas como todos aqui vem me cobrando muito uma cena dos dois, eu resolvi fazer uma cena no próximo. E devo dizer que se tornou uma das minhas cenas preferidas do casal.**

**Agora sim, vamos à reviews:**

**Evelyn:**

**Surpresa? Poisé, eu tbm fiquei quando tive a idéia xD Bom, esse é o capítulo dele contando a verdade. E sobre a Gina, bom no próximo capítulo vai ter um reencontro entre eles. Algo rápido, porém que eu achei bem especial. Principalmente porque --- Opa, falei demais. Espere para ver, prometo não demorar a postar.**

**Carolzynha_LF: **

**Oieee! Bem espero que você goste desse capítulo tanto quanto dos outros! E sim, a Rita é uma cobra! E eu também a-m-e-i o que a Mione fez com ela =) Pena que não tive a idéia do besouro antes. Bom de qualquer jeito, beijos, e continue comentando.**

**Marta Swan Potter: **

**Sem problemas não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, todos esquecem. O importante é que você continue lendo e quando possível dando a sua opinião. Quando a cena dos patronos dos três, bem, espere que você verá ^^! E sim, ainda haverá uma cena ou outra do Harry levando bronca dos pais. E quando aos Weasley, bem, pode esperar cenas dele com a Gina e com o Rony, claro.**

**Débora Souza:**

**Bem, apesar de não ser mencionado as cartas, sim o Harry e o Rony continuam a se falar por cartas. Não posso responder muito das suas perguntas agora porque se não vou contar a fic inteira, mas prometo que em breve terá suas respostas.**

**Danda Jabur:**

**Oie. Leitora nova? O romance entre Harry e Gina logo vai aparecer, assim como entre os demais. Quanto as poderes deles, bom, na euforia de ver todos de volta, eles preferiram esquecer, mas acredite, logo eles vão lembrar.**

**E quanto a Mione, bem é que se eu mandasse ela para perto dos pais ela ia sumir muito da fic, e eu não queria que ela sumisse. Mas ela vai sim passar uma temporada com os pais.**

**----**

**PROCURA-SE.**

**Leitoras de Fic somem! Recompensa: Quantos capítulos quiserem! xD**

**Alice e McJanayna. **

**----**

**Gente, se alguém quiser algum capítulo focado em algum personagem, ou casal, ou até em relação de amizade mesmo entre personagens, me falem que eu providencio e tento colocar na fic, oks? **

**Bom, agora vamos ao capítulo!**

_**Memórias de uma guerra.**_

A semana de Lua-Cheia tinha acabado James, Sirius e Remus estavam na cozinha tomando o café da manhã junto com os demais, quando Lílian falou:

-Harry, não se esqueça que depois de amanhã, os membros da Armada estarão aqui! – Harry concordou com sua mãe.

-Mas antes disso tem algo que o Harry tem que fazer, né filho? – perguntou James malicioso.

-Tem? – perguntou Harry rezando para que o pai tivesse esquecido.

-Contar-nos tudo o que aconteceu todos estes anos com você! – disse James.

-Verdade! Estou doida para saber! – disse Lílian.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, Remus e Tonks trocaram um olhar preocupado, e o olhar de Harry correu para o de Hermione que desta vez não podia lhe ajudar.

Após o café todos se sentaram na sala de estar, e Lílian disse:

-Bom, podem começar!

-Prongs, Lily, vocês lembram que quando vocês fizeram o feitiço fidelius vocês mudaram de fiel no ultimo minuto.

-Trocamos Padfoot, por aquele rato imundo! – rosnou James.

-Mas que isso, meu amigo, não contaram a ninguém da mudança! – disse Remus querendo chegar há um ponto especifico.

-Sirius foi culpado por nossa morte? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

-Mais que isso... Mas vamos com calma... Depois da morte de vocês, eu perdi a cabeça e corri atrás de Pedro... E quem diria, o rato era realmente o rato... Ele simulou sua morte, explodindo com a sua varinha a rua que estávamos e matando doze trouxas consigo... Para acharem que ele estava morto, ele cortou um dos dedos.

-Mas você foi a julgamento, não foi? – perguntou James.

-Fui, mas na época estava tão cansado, que eu me culpava pela morte de vocês Prongs, eu achava que se eu não tivesse tentado enganar Voldemort nada disso teria acontecido...

-IDIOTA! – Berrou James, a preocupação e a raiva eram evidentes em sua voz e suas faces – VOCÊ PODERIA TER IDO PARA ASKABAN!

-E eu fui Prongs... E eu fui... – comentou Sirius desgostoso sem encarar o amigo.

James ficou lívido e sentou-se novamente.

-Nesse tempo, por causa da magia que Lily lançou em Harry, ele foi morar com um parente de sangue... Ou seja... Petúnia...

O casal Potter, ficou sem reação por algum tempo até que James virou-se para Harry e perguntou com aparente calma:

-E como você teve seu primeiro contato com a magia?

Harry olhou para os pais e narrou o dia em que sua primeira carta de Hogwarts chegou:

_Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Valter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e – __uma carta para Harry._

_Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes – não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano._

_Sr. H. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo._

_Quando virou o envelope, com a mãe trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H"._

E assim, Harry e Hermione começaram a contar a história de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ao final, James e Lílian olhavam os dois assustados.

-E-eu não acredito... – murmurou Lílian.

James pegou um como de cerveja amanteigada em cima da mesa e virou-a de uma única vez.

-Vocês poderiam ter morrido! – repreendeu Lílian.

-Agora não adianta Lily, eles estão bem, não estão? – perguntou James com aparente desgosto na voz. –E o segundo ano?

-Bem...

Hermione e Harry novamente contaram e Harry mantinha seus olhos fixos nas reações de seu pai.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – Berrou sua mãe.

-Quebrei o braço! – retrucou Harry – Mas eu consegui pegar o pomo!

Lílian olhou incrédula para o filho e Hermione continuou a sua história.

-Vocês desceram lá sozinhos? – perguntou James – Isso foi completa loucura. Harry, Hermione, aquilo não é brincadeira. Sei que Gina era amiga de vocês, mas isso era responsabilidade de Dumbledore, e do Ministério ou quem quer que fosse, menos vocês! Por Merlin, segundo ano!

-O que você faria se a minha mãe estivesse no lugar da Gina? E além do mais, Mione estava petrificada, ela que a parte racional do grupo, logo...

James riu ao filho que contou como enfrentou o basilisco, matou-o, e saiu dali.

-Você enfrentou novamente Voldemort?

-Não... O que eu enfrentei foi apenas a lembrança do que um dia ele foi! – disse Harry relembrando-se das palavras do diretor.

-Estou com medo de perguntar, mas e no terceiro? – falou Lilian correndo o olhar pelas reações de Hermione e Harry.

-Foi o mais seguro – debochou Harry – Pelo menos não enfrentei Voldemort.

Um alívio tomou conta de Lílian e James. E Harry começou a contar a alguns fatos:

_Harry apanhava um chocolate de Lupin._

_-Que era aquela coisa? – perguntou a Lupin._

_-Um dementador – respondeu Lupin que agora distribuía chocolate para todos – Um dos dementadores de Askaban._

_**...**_

_-Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. Vá"_

_A criatura não se mecheu._

_-Expecto Patrono! – Murmurou Remus, e algo irrompeu de sua varinha._

_..._

_Mostrou-se então, Harry caindo da vassoura, Dumbledore ficou em pé, e gritou:_

_-Aresto Momentum!_

_E Harry foi descendo calmamente até o chão, em um pouso suave._

_-_

-Remus concordou em lhe ensinar o patrono? – perguntou Lilian chocada – Você ainda estava no terceiro ano! É loucura!

-Em situações normais eu concordaria com você, Lils. – disse Remus sério, ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Não importa a situação, por Merlin, Remus! – recriminou Lilian chocada demais para bolar um argumento.

-Não importa, mãe. – disse Harry chamando a atenção de sua mãe – Se Remus não tivesse nos ensinado o patrono, eu teria morrido naquele mesmo ano, junto de Sirius.

Lilian conteve um soluço sendo abraçada por James.

_-_

_- Você não conhece nem metade do que ele fez Rosmerta - disse Fudge com impaciência. - A maioria nem sabe o pior.  
- Pior? - exclamou Madame Rosmerta, a voz animada de curiosidade. - O senhor quer dizer pior do que matar todos aqueles coitados?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Não posso acreditar. Que poderia ser pior?  
- Você diz que se lembra dele em Hogwarts, Rosmerta - murmurou a Profª. Minerva. - Você se lembra quem era o melhor amigo dele?  
- Claro - disse Madame Rosmerta, com uma risadinha. - Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo? O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, ah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter!  
Harry deixou cair a caneca com estrépito.  
- Exatamente - disse a Profª. Minerva. - Black e Potter líderes de uma turminha. Os dois muito inteligentes, é claro, na verdade excepcionalmente inteligentes, mas acho que nunca tivemos uma dupla de criadores de confusões igual... Poder-se-ia até pensar que Black e Potter eram irmãos!  
O Profº. Flitwick entrou na conversa.  
- Inseparáveis!  
- Claro que eram - comentou Fudge. - Potter confiava mais em Black do que em qualquer outro amigo. Nada mudou quando os dois terminaram a escola. Black foi o padrinho quando Tiago se casou com Lílian. Depois, eles o escolheram para padrinho de Harry._

_O garoto nem tem idéia disso, é claro. Vocês podem imaginar como isto o atormentaria."_

_..._

"_- Então Black era o fiel do segredo dos Potter? - sussurrou Madame Rosemerta.  
- Naturalmente - respondeu a Profª. Minerva. - Tiago Potter contou a Dumbledore que Black preferiria morrer a contar onde eles estavam, que Black estava pensando em se esconder também... Mesmo assim, Dumbledore continuou preocupado. Eu me lembro que ele próprio se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter.  
- Ele suspeitava de Black? - exclamou Madame Rosemerta.  
- Ele tinha certeza de que alguém íntimo dos Potter tinha mantido Você-Sabe-Quem informado dos movimentos do casal - respondeu a Professora Minerva sombriamente.  
- De fato, ele vinha suspeitando havia algum tempo de que alguém do nosso lado virara traidor e estava passando muita informação para Você-Sabe-Quem.  
- Mas Tiago Potter insistiu em usar Black?  
- Insistiu - disse Fudge com a voz carregada. - E então, pouco mais de uma semana depois de terem realizado o Feitiço Fidelius...  
- Black traiu os Potter? - murmurou Madame Rosemerta.  
- Traiu. Black estava cansado do papel de agente duplo, estava pronto a declarar abertamente o seu apoio a Você-Sabe-Quem, e parece que planejou fazer isso assim que os Potter morressem. Mas, como todos sabem Você-Sabe-Quem encontrou sua perdição no pequeno Harry Potter. Despojado de poderes, extremamente enfraquecido, ele fugiu._

_E isto deixou Black numa posição realmente muito difícil. Seu mestre caíra no exato momento em que ele, Black, mostrara quem de fato era um traidor. Não teve outra escolha senão fugir...  
- Vira-casaca imundo e podre! - exclamou Hagrid tão alto que metade do bar se calou.  
- Psiu! - fez a Profª. Minerva._

_..._

-Eu ainda me lembro desse dia. – suspirou Hermione apertando a mão do amigo e Harry lhe lançou um sorriso.

-Eu fiquei com raiva, ódio, o melhor amigo dos meus pais... – comentou Harry sem emoção na voz.

_---_

_- Rony... Você está bem?  
- Onde está o cão?  
- Não é um cão - gemeu Rony. Seus dentes rilhavam de dor. - Harry é uma armadilha...  
- Que...  
- Ele é o cão... Ele é um Animago...  
Rony olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Harry. Este se virou depressa. Com um estalo, o homem nas sombras fechou a porta do quarto.  
Uma massa de cabelos imundos e embaraçados caíam até seus cotovelos. Se seus olhos não estivessem brilhando em órbitas fundas e escuras, ele poderia ser tomado por um cadáver. A pele macilenta estava tão esticada sobre os ossos do rosto, que ele lembrava uma caveira. Os dentes amarelos estavam arreganhados num sorriso.  
- Expelliarmus! Achei que você viria ajudar seu amigo. - A voz dava a impressão de que havia muito tempo ele perdera o hábito de usá-la. - Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Foi muita coragem não correr à procura de um professor. Fico agradecido... Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis...  
Um movimento repentino de cada lado do corpo do menino e dois pares de mãos o puxou e o manteve parado. Eram Rony e Hermione.  
- Não, Harry! - exclamou Hermione num sussurro petrificado; Rony, porém, se dirigiu a Black. - Saiam da frente! - gritou para Rony e Hermione.  
Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Hermione, ofegante, a boca sangrando, atirou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava as varinhas dela e de Rony. O garoto arrastou-se até a cama de colunas e largou-se sobre ela, arquejante, o rosto pálido agora se tingindo de verde, as mãos segurando a perna quebrada.  
Black estava esparramado junto à parede. Seu peito magro subia e descia rapidamente enquanto observava Harry se aproximar devagar, a varinha apontada para o seu coração.  
- Vai me matar, Harry? - murmurou ele.  
- Você matou meus pais - acusou-o Harry, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula, mas a mão segurando a varinha com firmeza.  
Black encarou-o com aqueles olhos fundos.  
- Não nego que matei - disse muito calmo. - Mas se você soubesse da história completa...  
- A história completa? - repetiu Harry, os ouvidos latejando furiosamente. - Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort. É só isso que preciso saber.  
- Você tem que me ouvir - disse Black, e havia agora uma urgência em sua voz. - Você vai se arrepender se não me ouvir.... Você não compreende...  
- Compreendo muito melhor do que você pensa - disse Harry, e sua voz tremeu mais que nunca. - Você nunca a ouviu, não é? Minha mãe... Tentando impedir Voldemort de me matar... E foi você que fez aquilo... Você é que fez.."_

_.---_

-Você tentou matar Sirius? – arfou James olhando do melhor amigo para Harry.

-Tentei. Eu tentei matar o meu próprio padrinho. Mas não me culpe tanto, eu tinha ódio dele, ele era a razão pela qual eu cresci sem vocês. Eu queria fazê-lo sofrer, e eu sabia o feitiço, não?

-Por sorte, um salvador apareceu, não, Moony? – brincou Sirius vendo o estado quase caótico de James e Lilian.

-Sempre salvando você e Prongs, não Pads? – retrucou Remus entrando na brincadeira do amigo provacando risadas em James.

-Professor... – chamou Hermione – Desculpe-me.

-Por...? – questionou Remus confuso.

-Por tudo o que eu falei depois que o senhor apareceu lá. Eu estava assustada e confusa.

-Tudo bem, Herms. – disse Remus sorrindo á Hermione que retribuiu.

_----_

_Ninguém vai tentar matá-lo até resolvermos umas coisas - disse Lupin.  
- Resolvermos umas coisas? - guinchou Pettigrew - Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim! Sabia que ele voltaria para me pegar! Estou esperando isso há doze anos!  
- Você sabia que Sirius ia fugir de Azkaban? - perguntou Lupin, com a testa franzida. - Sabendo que ninguém jamais fez isso antes?  
- Ele tem poderes das trevas com os quais a gente só consegue sonhar! - gritou Pettigrew com voz aguda. - De que outro jeito fugiria de lá? Suponho que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tenha lhe ensinado alguns truques!  
Black começou a rir, uma risada horrível, sem alegria, que encheu o quarto todo.  
- Voldemort me ensinou alguns truques?"  
_Eles continuaram a contar toda a história, onde a Penseira ainda registrava alguns momentos._  
"Black se virou para Harry, que não evitou seu olhar.  
- Acredite-me - disse, rouco. - Acredite-me, Harry. Nunca traí Tiago e Lílian. Teria preferido morrer a traí-los.  
E, finalmente, Harry fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça."_

-Mas Pedro não aceitou tão fácil sua condenação – comentou Neville.

_- Harry... Harry... Você é igualzinho ao seu pai... Igualzinho... – Guinchava Pedro.  
- COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COM HARRY? - rugiu Black. - COMO TEM CORAGEM DE OLHAR PARA ELE? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR DE TIAGO NA FRENTE DELE?  
- Harry - sussurrou Pettigrew, arrastando-se em direção ao garoto, com as mãos estendidas. - Harry, Tiago não iria querer que eles me matassem... Tiago teria compreendido, Harry... Teria tido piedade..."  
- Você vendeu Lílian e Tiago a Voldemort - disse Black, que também tremia. - Você nega isso?  
- Sirius, Sirius, o que é que eu podia ter feito? O Lord das Trevas... Você não faz idéia... Ele tem armas que você não imagina... Tive medo, Sirius, eu nunca fui corajoso como você, Remo e Tiago. Eu nunca desejei que isso acontecesse... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado me forçou...  
- NÃO MINTA! - berrou Black. - VOCÊ ANDOU PASSANDO INFORMAÇÕES PARA ELE DURANTE UM ANO ANTES DE LILIAN E TIAGO MORREREM! VOCÊ ERA ESPIÃO DELE!  
-Ele estava assumindo o poder em toda parte! - exclamou Pettigrew. - Que é que eu tinha a ganhar recusando o que me pedia?  
- Que é que você tinha a ganhar lutando contra o bruxo mais maligno que já existiu? - perguntou Black, com uma terrível expressão de fúria no rosto. - Apenas vidas inocentes, Pedro!  
- Você não entende! - choramingou Pettigrew. - Ele teria me matado, Sirius!  
- ENTÃO VOCÉ DEVIA TER MORRIDO! - rugiu Black. - MORRER EM VEZ DE TRAIR SEUS AMIGOS! COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ!"_

James olhou para seus amigos, Harry e Hermione atônitos:

-Pedro fugiu naquela noite?

-Fugiu, Remus virou um lobisomem, e Sirius foi preso – disse Hermione – Mas como eu tinha um vira-tempo ganho pela professora Minerva, nós voltamos no tempo, refizemos nossos passos e conseguimos salvar Sirius que fugiu montado no hipogrifo do Hagrid.

-Para onde você foi depois daquilo? – perguntou Lílian preocupada com o amigo.

-Passei um bom tempo na casa do Moony – disse Sirius. – Afinal, todos pensavam que o Moony me odiava por ter traído vocês, e eu não podia ficar aparecendo por ali. Quando sai dali fui para o Grimmauld Place.

-E vocês tiveram contado com o Harry quando? – perguntou James.

-Eu só o vi novamente no quinto ano dele – disse Remus suspirando cansadamente ao lembrar-se.

-E por circunstâncias infelizes voltei a ver Harry no final de seu quarto ano! – disse Sirus mostrando totalmente insatisfeito com isso.

-O que aconteceu de tão grave? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

-Um amigo meu morreu, Voldemort ressurgiu e tivemos o torneio tribruxo! – disse Harry.

Hermione começou a contar a história, e Harry ficou calado, não gostava de lembrar...

-Harry – chamou Hermione delicadamente, sabia o quanto aquilo era doloroso.

-Hum...

-A partir de agora eu não sei prosseguir... – falou baixo.

Harry então contou lentamente do toque, do duelo, da morte de Cedrico, do ritual e da ligação das varinhas...

-Eu não me lembro... – disse James.

-Salazar me alertou através de Legimência que vocês não se lembrariam de nada – disse Harry.

-Como assim? – perguntou Tonks.

-Vamos por parte! – disse Harry, e contou de quando voltou para cá, e de como descobriram que Alastor Moody não passava de um impostor.

-Vocês foram ensinados por um impostor? Um comensal? – perguntou James irritado – Dumbledore enloqueceu? Como ele pode ser enganado!

-Fomos, durante nove meses i! – disse Hermione.

-Por Merlin, que eu não me arrependa de perguntar, mas e o seu quinto ano? – perguntou Lílian.

Harry contou dos ataques dos dementadores, do julgamento e de Dolores...

_A porta do pub se abriu. Alguns alunos entraram, o primeiro a vir foi Neville, com Dino e Lilá, seguidos por Parvati e Padma Patil com (o estômago de Harry se virou) Cho e uma das amigas que constantemente davam risadas, depois (ela parecia que tinha entrado por acidente) Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alícia Spinnet e Angelina Johnson, Colin e Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Anna Abbott, uma garota da Lufa-lufa que Harry não conhecia, três garotos da Corvinal que estava certo que se chamavam Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner e Terry Boot, Gina, seguida por um garoto alto e loiro muito magro Harry o reconheceu vagamente ser membro do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, e Fred e Jorge com seu amigo Lino Jordan, todos os três com bolsas da Zonko's.  
- Poucas pessoas? - disse Harry rouco para Hermione. - Poucas pessoas?  
- Sim, bem, a idéia se tornou conhecida - disse Hermione, feliz. - Rony, você quer empurrar mais cadeiras?  
O homem do bar tinha congelado, provavelmente ele nunca viu seu pub tão cheio.  
- Oi - disse Fred, contando seus companheiros -, nós podemos ter... Vinte cinco cervejas amanteigadas, por favor?  
O homem olhou para ele por um momento como se tivesse interrompido algo muito importante, passou as cervejas para eles.  
- Cadeiras - disse Fred. - Calma pessoal, eu tenho ouro bastante para todos...  
Harry viu muitas pessoas com suas cervejas de Fred e procurando encontrar suas moedas. Ele não podia imaginar que todas essas pessoas vieram para aquele lugar horrível e pensou que poderiam estar esperando um discurso, virou-se para Hermione.  
- O que você disse para eles? - disse baixo. - O que eles estão esperando?  
- Eu já lhe disse, eles só querem ouvir o que você tem a dizer - disse Hermione calmamente, mas ele continuou a olhar para ela furioso e ela acrescentou. - Você não tem que fazer nada ainda, eu falarei com eles primeiro.  
- Oi Harry - disse Neville, que sentou do lado oposto a ele.  
Harry tentou sorrir de volta mas não falou, sua boca estava muito seca. Cho tinha acabado de sorrir para ele e se sentou à direita de Rony. Sua amiga, que tinha um curto encaracolado e vermelho cabelo, não sorriu mas deu a Harry um olhar desconfiado e disse que por ela não estaria ali.  
Duas ou três pessoas chegaram, Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam, alguns um pouco excitados outros curiosos, como Luna Lovegood. Quando todos se sentaram a conversa voltou. Todos olhavam Harry.  
- Er - disse Hermione um pouco nervosa. - Bem, er, oi.  
O grupo desviou sua atenção para ela, com alguns olhando ainda para Harry.  
- Bem... Er... Bem, vocês sabem porque estão aqui. Er... Bem, Harry teve uma idéia... Eu digo - Harry deu um olhar estranho -, eu tive a idéia que talvez algumas pessoas queiram estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quero dizer, realmente estudar, vocês sabem, não o que Umbridge está fazendo conosco... - a voz de Hermione ficou mais forte e mais confiante. - Porque ninguém pode chamar aquilo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...  
- Escutem, escutem - disse Anthony Goldstein e Hermione olhou para ele.  
- Bem, eu acho que seria bom se nós, bem, entregarmos problemas nas nossas mãos.  
Ela parou, olhou para Harry e prosseguiu.  
- Eu digo aprender como nos defender, não só na teoria, mas fazendo feitiços verdadeiros...  
- Você quer passar no seu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas também? - disse Michael Corner, que a estava olhando de perto.  
- Claro que sim - disse Hermione. - Mais que isso, eu quero treinar vocês porque... Porque... - ela respirou fundo e concluiu. - Porque Lord Voldemort voltou  
A reação foi imediata. A amiga de Cho derrubou cerveja amanteigada nela mesma, Terry Boot deu um gritinho involuntário, Padma Patil estremeceu e Neville tossiu. Todos olharam fixamente para Harry.  
- Bem... Esse é o plano, de qualquer forma - disse Hermione. - Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós precisamos decidir como faremos...  
- Onde está a prova que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta? - disse agressivamente o garoto loiro da Lufa-lufa que jogava quadribol.  
- Bem, Dumbledore acredita nisso.  
- Você quer dizer, Dumbledore acredita nele... - disse o garoto, apontando Harry.  
- Quem é você? - disse Rony, um pouco rude.  
- Zacharias Smith, e eu acho que nós devemos saber o que ele diz sobre Você-Sabe-Quem retornou._

_- Olha - disse Hermione, intervindo -, realmente não é só uma suposição sobre...  
- Está bem, Hermione - disse Harry.  
Ele pensou por que tinham tantas pessoas lá. Achou que Hermione devia ver essas pessoas. Alguns deles, talvez muitos, tiveram a esperança de ouvir a história de Harry.  
- O que me fez dizer sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem? - repetiu olhando Zacharias nos olhos. - Eu o vi. Mas Dumbledore disse para toda a escola o que aconteceu ano passado e se você não acredita nele você não vai acreditar em mim e eu não vou gastar minha tarde tentando convencer qualquer um.  
O grupo todo pareceu prender a respiração quando Harry falava. Ele teve a impressão que até o homem do bar estava ouvindo, estava limpando o mesmo vidro, fazendo ficar pior.  
Zacharias disse despreocupado.  
- Tudo que Dumbledore disse para nós ano passado foi que Você-Sabe-Quem matou Cedrico Diggory e que você trouxe o corpo dele de volta para Hogwarts. Ele não nos deu detalhes, não nos disse exatamente como Diggory foi assassinado, eu acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber...  
- Se você veio para ouvir exatamente o que acontece quando Voldemort mata alguém eu não posso ajudá-lo - Harry disse, olhando para rosto furioso de Zacharias e tentando não olhar para Cho. - Eu não quero falar sobre Cedrico Diggory, está bem? Então se você está aqui para isso deve ir embora.  
Ele olhou para Hermione com raiva. Sentiu todos os sentimentos dela, estava decidida a deixá-lo falando e todos vieram para ouvir sua história. Mas nenhum deles deixou seus assentos, nem mesmo Zacharias, que continuava olhando para Harry.  
- Então - disse Hermione, sua voz preocupada. - Então... Como eu estava falando... Se vocês querem aprender alguma defesa, depois nós trabalharemos como faremos isso, com que freqüência e onde iremos...  
- É verdade - interrompeu uma garota com uma trança em suas costas, olhando Harry - que você pode produzir um Patrono?  
Houve um barulho de interesse do grupo após isso.  
- Sim.  
- Um Patrono com forma?  
Essa frase Harry já tinha ouvido.  
- Er... Você não conhece Madame Bones, conhece?  
A garota sorriu.  
- Ela é minha tia. Eu sou Susan Bones. Ela me disse, então é verdade? Você faz um cervo como Patrono?'.  
- Sim.  
- Puxa, Harry! - disse Lino, profundamente impressionado. - Eu nunca soube!  
- Mamãe disse a Rony para não espalhar por aí - disse Fred, olhando para Harry. - Ela disse que chamaria muita atenção.  
- Ela não está errada - murmurou Harry e poucos riram.  
A bruxa com véu sentada sozinha estava atenta a eles.  
- E você matou um basilisco com a espada do escritório de Dumbledore? - perguntou Terry Boot. - Um retrato me disse quando eu estava lá ano passado...  
- Er, sim, eu fiz, sim.  
Justino Finch-Fletcher tossiu; os irmãos Creevey se entreolharam e Lilá Brown disse "Uau!". Harry estava se sentindo corar, estava determinado olhar para outro lugar sem ser para Cho.  
- Foi no nosso primeiro ano - disse Neville para um grande grupo -, ele salvou a Pedra Filosofante...  
- Filosofal - corrigiu Hermione.  
- Sim, de Você-Sabe-Quem - terminou Neville.  
Os olhos de Anna Abbott estavam tão abertos quanto galeões.  
- E ninguém falou nada - disse Cho. Os olhos de Harry se viraram para ela; que estava olhando e sorrindo para ele, seu estômago deu outra revirada. - Todas as tarefas que ele teve que passar no Torneio Tribruxo ano passado, passar por dragões, os sereianos, a acromântula e coisas...  
Fez-se um murmúrio de interesse na mesa. Harry tentava não parecer contente consigo mesmo. Cho o havia elogiado tanto.  
- Olha - ele disse e todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. - Eu... Eu não estou tentando ser modesto ou algo parecido, mas... Eu tive muita ajuda para isso tudo...  
- Não pelo dragão - disse Michael Corner. - Foi uma coisa séria sobre voar...  
- É, bem... - disse Harry, achando que não teria coragem de descordar.  
- E ninguém o ajudou desviar dos dementadores esse verão - disse Susan Bones.  
- Não, não, ok, eu fiz isso sem ajuda, mas o fato é que eu estou tentando fazer isso..  
- Você quer nos mostrar como se faz isso tudo? - disse Zacharias Smith.  
- É essa a idéia - disse Rony alto, antes que Harry respondesse. - Por que você não fecha a sua boca?  
Talvez a palavra "mostrar" afetou Rony. Estava olhando Zacharias como se não tivesse nada para atirar nele. Zacharias corou.  
- Bem, nós aprenderemos isso tudo e agora ele está dizendo que realmente não pode fazer nada disso.  
- Não é o que ele está falando - rosnou Fred.  
- Você gostaria que nós limpássemos sua orelha para você? - perguntou Jorge, tirando um instrumento de metal de uma das bolsas da Zonko's.  
- Ou qualquer parte de seu corpo, realmente, ou onde nós conseguirmos fazer isso alcançar - disse Fred.  
- Sim, bem - disse Hermione secamente. - Chega... A questão é: quem quer ter lições com Harry?  
Fizeram-se murmúrios de aprovação. Zacharias cruzou seus braços e não disse nada, talvez porque estivesse muito ocupado em olhar o instrumento na mão de Fred.  
- Certo - disse Hermione, olhando aliviada. - Bom depois, a próxima pergunta é com que freqüência nós faremos isso, acho que uma vez por semana, alguma oposição?  
- Por favor - disse Angelina -, nós precisamos ter certeza que não há aula durante o treino de quadribol  
- Não - disse Cho -, nem no nosso.  
- Nem nosso - disse Zacharias Smith.  
- Eu tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma noite livre - disse Hermione impaciente -, mas vocês sabem, a importância, de estarmos falando de aprender a nos defender dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort...  
- Bem dito! - disse Ernie Macmillan. - Eu acho que é importante, mais importante do qualquer outra coisa que vamos fazer esse ano! - olhou apreensivo, estava esperando pessoas dizerem "Claro que não!", como ninguém falou acrescentou; - Eu estou perdido querendo saber por que o Ministro mandou essa professora inútil num período difícil. Óbvio, eles não acreditam sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mandar uma professora que não quer que a gente faça qualquer feitiço...  
- Nós achamos a razão de Umbridge não querer que pratiquemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Hermione - é que ela tem uma idéia ruim de que Dumbledore possa usar os estudantes como um próprio exército. Ela acha que ele pode nos mobilizar contra o Ministério.  
Todos olharam espantados com as notícias; exceto Luna Lovegood, que começou a falar.  
- Bem, faz sentido. Cornélio Fudge tem seu próprio exército.  
- O quê? - disse Harry.  
- Sim, ele tem o exército de Heliopaths - disse Luna.  
- Não, ele não tem - respondeu Hermione.  
- Sim, ele tem - disse Luna.  
- O que é Heliopaths? - perguntou Neville, branco.  
- São espíritos do fogo - disse Luna. - Grandes criaturas que galopam pelo chão queimando tudo pela frente...  
- Eles não existem, Neville - disse Hermione secamente.  
- Oh, sim, eles existem! - disse Luna com raiva.  
- Me desculpe, mas há alguma prova disso? - cortou Hermione.  
- Há muitas vítimas. Só que você é tão limitada sobre coisas que estão de baixo do seu nariz que antes de voc...  
- Hum, hum - disse Gina, numa bela imitação da professora Umbridge, que muitos olharam e riram. - Nós não estamos tentando decidir com que freqüência nós teremos aulas de defesa?  
- Sim - disse Hermione. - Sim, nós estamos, você está certa, Gina.  
- Uma vez por semana parece legal - disse Lino Jordan.  
- Desde que... - começou Angelina.  
- Sim, sim, nós sabemos sobre o quadribol - disse Hermione, tensa. - Outra coisa é decidir onde nos encontraremos...  
Foi um momento difícil para o grupo todo, que ficou em silêncio.  
- Biblioteca? - sugeriu Katie Bell depois de alguns minutos.  
- Eu não acho que Madame Pince vai deixar fazermos isso na biblioteca - disse Harry.  
- Talvez numa sala de aula vazia? - disse Dino.  
- É - disse Rony -, McGonagall talvez nos deixe usar a dela, ela deixou quando Harry estava praticando para o Tribruxo.  
Mas Harry achou que McGonnagal não deixaria. Hermione dissera para todos sobre estudar, grupos de estudo sozinhos, ele teve o pressentimento que seria ruim.  
- Está certo bem, nós tentaremos achar algum lugar - disse Hermione. - Mandaremos uma mensagem para todos quando encontrarmos um lugar para o primeiro encontro. Eu acho que todos devem escrever seus nomes, só para sabermos quem está aqui. Eu também acho - ela respirou fundo - que nós não devemos falar o que estamos fazendo. Principalmente a Umbridge._

_Fred pegou um pergaminho e escreveu seu nome mas Harry notou que muitos não pareciam felizes pondo seus nomes na lista.  
- Er... - disse Zacharias devagar, não pegando o pergaminho que Jorge estava tentando passar para ele. - Bem... Eu tenho certeza que Ernie me dirá quando será nosso próximo encontro,.  
Mas Ernie pareceu hesitante também. Hermione levantou suas sobrancelhas.  
- Eu... Bem... Nós somos monitores - Ernie falou. - E se essa lista for encontrada... Bem, eu digo... Você disse se Umbridge descobrir...  
- Você disse para essas pessoas que era a mais importante coisa que você faria esse ano - Harry lembrou.  
- Eu... Sim, sim eu ainda acredito nisso...  
- Ernie, você acha que deixaremos essa lista por aí? - disse Hermione.  
- Não, é claro que não - respondeu, ficando menos ansioso. - Sim, é claro, eu assinarei.  
Ninguém foi contra depois de Ernie, Harry viu a amiga de Cho com um olhar de reprovação antes de assinar. Quando a última pessoa, Zacharias, assinou Hermione pôs o papel dentro da sacola. Tinha um sentimento estranho no grupo agora. Era como se tivessem feito um tipo de contrato.  
- Bem, já era tempo - disse Fred. - Jorge, Lino e eu conseguimos itens naturais para compra, nós veremos vocês depois.  
Em dois ou três minutos o resto do grupo se foi, também.  
Cho pegou sua mochila rápido antes de ir, seu longo cabelo negro caiu sobre seu rosto como uma cortina, sua amiga ficou atrás dela, impaciente, então não teve opção a não ser sair. Sua amiga a apressou para a porta, Cho olhou e acenou para Harry.  
- Bem, eu acho que foi bom - disse Hermione contente, quando ela Harry, Rony saíram do Hog's Head e viram o céu ensolarado por seu último momento._

_**...**_

_Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange mas sabia que isso não significava nada - Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto...  
Mas Sirius não apareceu.  
- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou. - SIRIUS!  
Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta...  
Mas enquanto se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta.  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...  
- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!  
-... É muito tarde Harry.  
- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... - Harry se debateu dura e cruelmente, mas Lupin não o deixaria ir...  
- Não ha nada que você possa fazer Harry... Nada... Ele se foi._

_**...**_

_Apareça, apareça, pequeno Harry! - chamou ela, imitando a voz de um bebê, que ecoou no assoalho polido de madeira. - Por que você veio atrás de mim, afinal? Eu pensei que você estivesse aqui para vingar o meu querido primo!__  
__- E estou! - gritou Harry e um coral de Harry's fantasmagóricos pareceu dizer "E estou! E estou! E estou!" por toda a sala.__  
__- Aaaaaah... Você o amava, bebezinho Potter?__  
__O ódio cresceu em Harry como nunca antes; voou de trás da fonte e exclamou "Crucio!".__  
__Bellatrix gritou: o feitiço a tinha feito cair no chão, mas ela não se retorceu nem berrou de dor como Neville - ela já estava se levantando, sem ar - e não ria mais. Harry se desviou para trás da fonte dourada novamente. O contra-ataque dela acertou a cabeça do simpático bruxo, que explodiu e aterrissou a metros de distância, cavando longos arranhões no chão de madeira. __  
__- Nunca usou uma Maldição Imperdoável antes, não é, garoto? - ela gritou. Não estava mais usando a voz de bebê. - Você precisa querer usá-las, Potter! Você precisa realmente querer causar a dor, aproveitá-la, raiva moralista não vai me machucar por muito tempo, eu mostrarei a você como se faz certo? Eu lhe darei uma lição..._

-Depois daquilo Voldemort e Dumbledore surgirão, duelarão e Bellatriz fugiu... – resumiu Hermione

-Você não usou realmente a maldição então? – perguntou Lílian á seu filho que mirava o chão.

-Não naquele ano... – disse Harry com os punhos fechados sobre a calça e de cabeça baixa sem encarar sua mãe.

-Qual você usou? – perguntou Sirius agora surpreso junto com os demais.

-Cruciatus... – murmurou Harry baixo, porém todos os demais ouviram e a sala recaiu em silêncio

-Quando? – a pergunta agora partiu de Hermione.

-Setimo ano... Torre da Corvinal... – comentou erguendo rapidamente a cabeça enquanto olhava para as expressões sérias e incredulas a sua frente.

-Certo – disse Remus lançando-lhe um olhar de entendimento – Mas Harry é melhor você contar ainda o sexto ano...

Harry e Hermione contaram o sexto pacientemente, até mesmo porque eles tinham que explicar o que era uma Horcruz.

-Agora eu fiquei curioso, filho, se você acabou de afirmar que viu Snape matar Dumbledore porque o defendeu? – perguntou seu pai.

-Esta é uma pergunta que todos querem ouvir a resposta! – disse Tonks agora olhando Harry.

-Ouçam o nosso sétimo ano e descobriram... – explicou Harry porém Sirius o cortou.

-Você terminou com a caçula dos Weasley, a Gina?

Harry desviou o olhar do padrinho, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-se corar ao notar que era mirado por seu pai e sua mãe, além dos demais.

-Eu não tinha escolha. Ela iria querer vir junto, Dumbledore já tinha morrido nessa mesma missão. Rony e Hermione eu não podia impedir...

-Mas mesmo assim tentou... – falou Hermione com um toque de magoa na voz.

-Mas a Gina eu podia – disse Harry lançando um olhar de desculpas a amiga ao lado – E achei que era melhor me separar dela enquanto essa maldita guerra não acabasse... Até mesmo porque... Mesmo com o sacrificio de minha mãe...com o apoio da Ordem...eu...eu...

-Você? – perguntou Tonks curiosa.

-Ele tinha medo de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort. – completou Hermione lançando um olhar de intendimento á Harry, e rapidamente voltou a narrar a história para livrar o amigo de maiores explicações.

_Quando Harry entrou na sala, houve vários berros e gritos: "HARRY", "É o Potter, é o POTTER", "Rony!", "Hermione!"__  
__Harry se sentia estranhamente confuso com as tapeçarias coloridas, os lustres e muitos, muitos rostos. No momento seguinte, ele, Rony e Hermione foram tragados, abraçados, levaram tapinhas nas costas, seus cabelos desarrumados, suas mãos chacoalhadas pelo que parecia ser mais de vinte pessoas. Parecia que haviam acabado de ganhar a final de Quadribol.__  
__– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acalmem-se! - pediu Neville e, enquanto a multidão se afastava, Harry foi capaz de observar ao seu redor.__  
__Harry definitivamente não reconhecia o dormitório. Era enorme e parecia muito com o interior de uma suntuosa casa-na-árvore, ou talvez, uma gigantesca cabine de algum navio. Redes de dormir coloridas estavam fixas no teto e nos pilares que percorriam o aposento de madeira escura, paredes sem janelas, que estavam cobertas por tapeçarias. Harry viu o leão dourado da Grifinória ornado com vermelho; o texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa sobre um fundo amarelo e a águia em bronze da Corvinal, sobre o azul. A única tapeçaria que faltava era a verde e prateada da Sonserina. Havia grandes caixas de livros, algumas vassouras encostadas nas paredes e num canto, um radiofone em uma caixa de madeira.__  
__– Onde nós estamos?__  
__– Na Sala Precisa, é claro. - disse Neville – Ela se superou, não? Os Carrows estavam me perseguindo e eu sabia que só havia um lugar onde me esconder. Só precisava passar pela porta e foi isso que encontrei! Bem, não era exatamente assim quando eu cheguei, era um pouco menor, havia só uma rede de dormir e várias bandeiras da Grifinória. Mas ela se expandiu cada vez mais conforme a A.D. foi chegando.__  
__– E os Carrows não podem entrar? - perguntou Harry, enquanto procurava pela porta.__  
__– Não. - disse Simas Finnigan, quem Harry não reconhecera até ele falar. O rosto de Simas estava todo machucado e inchado. – É o esconderijo perfeito, enquanto um de nós permanecer aqui ninguém pode entrar, a porta não se abre. Tudo graças ao Neville. Ele realmente queria esta sala. Você tem que pensar exatamente o que você precisa, como: Não quero que nenhum companheiro dos Carrows possa entrar. E ela fará pra você. Você só tem que se certificar se fechou bem as passagens. Neville é o cara!__  
__­– Isso foi bem direto, sério. - disse Neville modestamente – Estava aqui fazia um dia e meio e estava ficando faminto, então desejei algo para comer e foi aí que a passagem para o Cabeça de Javali se abriu. Segui por ela e foi quando encontrei Aberforth. Ele nos tem fornecido comida, pois, por alguma razão, é a única coisa que a sala não fornece.__  
__– Bem, comida é uma das cinco exceções da Lei Elementar de Transfiguração, de Gamp. - disse Rony, para espanto geral.__  
__– Então estamos escondidos aqui por quase duas semanas. - disse Simas - E a sala sempre fornece mais redes sempre que precisamos delas, e ela até forneceu um banheiro muito bom quando as garotas começaram a aparecer.__  
__– ....e pensou que elas gostariam de se lavar, sim. - complementou Lilá Brown, quem Harry ainda não havia notado até o momento. Agora que ele olhava atentamente, havia muitos rostos conhecidos, as gêmeas Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein e Michael Corner.__  
__– Conte o que vocês estão aprontando, - disse Ernie - Tem havido muitos rumores, estávamos tentando entrar em contato com você pelo Potterwatch. - ele apontou para o radiofone. – Vocês não invadiram Gringotes, invadiram?__  
__– Invadiram. - disse Neville - E o dragão também era verdade!__  
__Houve alguns aplausos e algumas ovações; Rony se curvara em agradecimento.__  
__– O que vocês estavam procurando? - perguntou Simas, ansioso.__  
__Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder a questão, Harry sentiu uma terrível dor na cicatriz. Harry deu as costas para as caras curiosas e alegres, a Sala Precisa desaparecera e ele estava em pé, dentro de uma casa de pedras em ruínas, o assoalho decaído estava arrancado sob seus pés, ao lado de um buraco no chão, desenterrada, estava uma caixa dourada, aberta e vazia e o grito furioso de Voldemort vibrou dentro de sua cabeça.__  
__Com um enorme esforço ele deixou a mente de Voldemort, voltando para onde estava, na Sala Precisa, o suor escorria pelo seu rosto e Rony o segurava em pé.__  
__– Você está bem, Harry? - disse Neville – Quer sentar? Imagino que você esteja cansado, não...?__  
__– Não. - interrompeu Harry. Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione, tentando contar a eles, sem usar palavras, que Voldemort havia descoberto que perdera uma de suas Horcruxes. Estavam ficando sem tempo: se Voldemort escolhesse visitar Hogwarts depois, eles perderiam a chance.__  
__– Nós precisamos prosseguir. - disse, e as expressões mostraram que eles haviam entendido.__  
__– O que faremos então, Harry? - perguntou Simas – Qual é o plano?__  
__– Plano? - repetiu Harry. Ele estava exercitando toda sua força de vontade para evitar sucumbir à fúria de Voldemort; sua cicatriz ainda queimava. – Bem, tem algo que nós... Rony, Hermione e eu, precisamos fazer e depois sairemos daqui.__  
__Ninguém mais estava aplaudindo ou ovacionando. Neville parecia confuso.__  
__– Que você quer dizer com sair daqui?__  
__– Não viemos para ficar. - disse Harry, coçando a cicatriz, tentando amenizar a dor. – Tem algo importante que precisamos fazer...?__  
__– O que é?__  
__– Eu... não posso contar.__  
__Houve uma explosão de sussurros. As sobrancelhas de Neville se contraíram.__  
__– Por que não podem nos contar? Tem algo haver com lutar com Você-Sabe-Quem, certo?__  
__– Bem, é...__  
__– Então vamos te ajudar.__  
__Os outros membros da Armada de Dumbledore concordavam; alguns entusiasmados, outros solenes. Alguns se levantaram das cadeiras mostrando sua vontade perante uma ação imediata.__  
__– Vocês não entendem, - Harry sentia ter dito isso várias vezes nas últimas horas - nós... nós não podemos contar à você que fazer isso... sozinhos.__  
__– Por quê? - perguntou Neville.__  
__– Porque sim. – em seu desespero para começar a procura pela Horcrux desaparecida, ou pelo menos em ter uma conversa em particular com Rony ou Hermione sobre por onde deveriam começar sua busca; Harry achava difícil reunir seus pensamentos. Sua cicatriz ainda queimava – Dumbledore deixou uma tarefa a nós três, - disse cuidadosamente – e nós não deveríamos contar, quero dizer, ele queria que nós a fizéssemos, só nós três.__  
__– Somos a armada dele. Armada de Dumbledore. Estamos juntos nessa, mantivemos a Armada funcionando enquanto vocês estavam fora...__  
__– Não tem sido exatamente um piquenique, cara. - disse Rony.__  
__– Eu nunca disse isso, mas não vejo o porquê não confiar em nós. Todos nesta sala têm lutado e estão nessa sala porque os Carrows os estavam perseguindo. Todos aqui se provaram leais à Dumbledore, leais a você.__  
__– Olhem... - começou Harry, sem saber o que iria dizer, mas não importava. A porta do túnel se abriu logo atrás dele.__  
__-Nós recebemos a sua mensagem, Neville. Olá vocês três, eu achei que deviam estar aqui!__  
__Eram Luna e Dino. Simas deu um urro de satisfação e correu para abraçar seu melhor amigo.__  
__– Oi todo mundo. - disse Luna alegremente – É ótimo estar de volta!__  
__– Luna, - disse Harry, meio confuso – o que você está fazendo aqui? Como foi que você...?__  
__– Eu a avisei, - disse Neville, segurando o falso galeão – Eu prometi a ela e à Gina que avisaria caso vocês voltassem. Todos nós pensávamos que, com sua volta, significaria revolução. Que derrubaríamos Snape e os Carrows.__  
__– E é isso que significa - disse Luna alegremente – Não é, Harry? Nós vamos arrancar eles de Hogwarts?__  
__– Ouçam... - disse Harry, com uma crescente sensação de pânico – Me desculpem, mas não foi por isso que voltamos. Tem algo que precisamos fazer e depois...__  
__– Vai nos abandonar no meio dessa confusão? - reprovou Michael Corner.__  
__– Não! Disse Rony. O que estamos fazendo beneficiará a todos vocês no final, estamos tentando nos livrar de Vocês-Sabe-quem....__  
__- Então nos deixe ajudar! - disse Neville, com raiva – Queremos fazer parte disso!__  
__Houve outro barulho detrás deles, e Harry se virou. Seu coração pareceu parar. Gina estava passando pelo buraco na parede, seguida de perto por Fred, George e Lino Jordan. Gina lançou a Harry um sorriso radiante que ele havia esquecido, ou nunca o havia apreciado por completo, o quão bonito ele era, mas ele nunca se sentira tão pouco animado em vê-la.__  
__– Aberforth está começando a ficar irritado. - disse Fred, erguendo a mão em cumprimento. - Ele quer tirar uma soneca e seu bar se transformou numa estação de trem.__  
__O queixo de Harry caiu, logo atrás de Lino estava sua antiga namorada, Cho Chang. Ela sorriu para ele.__  
__– Recebi a mensagem. - disse, erguendo o falso galeão e foi se sentar ao lado de Michael Corner.__  
__– Então, qual o plano, Harry? - perguntou George.__  
__– Não há plano. - disse Harry, ainda desorientado pela aparição repentina de todas essas pessoas, incapaz de absorver tudo enquanto sua cicatriz queimava.__  
__– Vamos bolando o plano conforme for acontecendo? É o meu tipo favorito. - disse Fred.__  
__– Você tem que parar com isso! - Harry disse a Neville – Para que você chamou todos de volta? Isso é idiotice...__  
__– Estamos lutando, não estamos? - disse Dino, pegando o falso galeão. – A mensagem dizia que Harry havia voltado e que nós iríamos para a luta. Embora eu tenha que pegar uma varinha...__  
__– Você não tem uma varinha...? - começou Simas.__  
__Rony virou-se de repente para Harry.__  
__– Por que eles não podem ajudar?__  
__– O quê?__  
__– Eles podem ajudar. - ele abaixou a voz de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvir a não ser Hermione, que estava entre eles. – Não sabemos onde ele está. Temos que encontrá-lo, e rápido. Não precisamos contar a eles que é uma Horcrux.__  
__Harry olhava de Rony para Hermione, que sussurrou:__  
__– Eu acho que Rony está certo. Nós nem sabemos o que estamos procurando. Precisamos deles. - E quando Harry não parecia ter se convencido, – Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, Harry.__  
__Harry pensava rápido, sua cicatriz ainda incomodando. Sua cabeça ameaçava ceder novamente. Dumbledore havia dito para ele não contar a ninguém sobre os Horcruxes, a não ser para Rony e Hermione. Segredos e mentiras foi assim que crescemos, e Alvo... ele era especialista... Estaria ele se tornando Dumbledore, mantendo seus segredos presos sob o peito, com receio de confiar? Mas Dumbledore confiou em Snape, e onde isso levou? Em seu assassinato no topo da torre mais alta...__  
__– Tudo bem. - ele disse baixo para os dois – Certo... - ele falou para a sala e todos os sons cessaram. Fred e George, que estavam contando piadas para beneficio dos próximos a eles, se aquietaram; estavam todos alertas, excitados.__  
__– Tem algo que precisamos encontrar. - disse Harry - Algo que... algo que nos ajudará a vencer Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Está aqui em Hogwarts, mas não sabemos onde. Deve ter pertencido à Corvinal. Alguém ouviu falar de algo semelhante? Alguém, por um acaso, se deparou com algo com a águia gravada nele?__  
__Ele olhou, esperançoso, para o pequeno grupo da Corvinal, para Padma, Michael, Terry e Cho, mas foi a Luna que respondeu, sentada no braço da cadeira de Gina.__  
__– Bem, tem o diadema perdido dela. Eu falei com você sobre isso, lembra, Harry? O diadema perdido de Ravenclaw. Papai estava tentando duplicá-lo.__  
__– É, mas o diadema perdido, - disse Michael Corner, virando os olhos - está perdido, Luna. Esse é o problema.__  
__– Quando ele foi perdido? - perguntou Harry.__  
__– Séculos atrás, dizem. - disse Cho, e o coração de Harry despencou. – Professor Flitwick disse que o diadema sumiu junto com a própria Ravenclaw. As pessoas procuraram, mas... – ela olhou para seus amigos da Casa – ninguém nunca encontrou vestígios dele, não é?__  
__Todos balançaram a cabeça.__  
__– Desculpem, mas o que é um diadema? - perguntou Rony.__  
__– É um tipo de coroa. - disse Terry Boot – A de Ravenclaw era suposto ter propriedades mágicas, que tornava quem a usasse mais sábio.__  
__– Sim, os Sifões de zonzóbulos* do papai...__  
__­Mas Harry a interrompeu.__  
__– E nenhum de vocês nunca viu algo parecido com isso?__  
__Todos negaram novamente. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione e o mesmo desapontamento foi devolvido pelos olhares dos amigos. Algo que fora perdido há tanto tempo, aparentemente sem deixar rastro, não parecia um forte candidato à Horcrux escondida no castelo. Antes que pudesse formular uma nova pergunta, Cho falou:__  
__– Se você quiser saber com o que o diadema se parece, Harry, posso levá-lo à Sala Comunal de Corvinal e te mostrar. Ela está usando o diadema em sua estátua.__  
__A cicatriz de Harry queimou novamente. Por um momento a Sala Precisa saiu do seu redor, e ao invés ele viu o solo escuro e revirado sob seus pés, ele podia sentir a gigantesca cobra enrolada em seus ombros. Voldemort estava voando novamente, fosse para o lago subterrâneo ou para o castelo, ele não sabia. Mesmo assim, de qualquer maneira, restava pouco tempo.__  
__– Ele está a caminho. - disse baixo para Rony e Hermione. Ele olhou para Cho e de volta para Rony e Hermione. – Ouçam, sei que não é uma boa pista, mas vou olhar essa estátua e descobrir como esse diadema é. Esperem por mim aqui e mantenham, vocês sabem... um ao outro... em segurança.__  
__Cho ficou em pé, mas Gina disse ferozmente:__  
__– Não. A Luna vai levar o Harry, não é, Luna?__  
__– Oooh, sim, será um prazer. - disse Luna, sorridente, enquanto Cho voltava a se sentar, parecendo desapontada.__  
__– Como saímos daqui? - Harry perguntou à Neville.__  
__– Por aqui._

_**...**_

_E um barulho ensurdecedor trouxe Harry de volta para onde ele estava: desorientado, ele ergueu sua varinha, mas a bruxa a sua frente já estava caindo para trás; ela se estatelou tão fortemente que o vidro nas estantes tiniu.__  
__– Eu nunca estuporei ninguém a não ser nas nossas aulas na A.D – disse Luna, parecendo docemente interessada – Isso foi mais barulhento do que eu imaginava que seria.__  
__Dito e feito: o teto começou a tremer. Apressando-se, passos ecoantes vinham cada vez mais altos de trás da porta que levava aos dormitórios: o feitiço de Luna tinha acordado os corvinais que estavam dormindo.__  
__– Luna, cadê você? Eu preciso me esconder na capa!__  
__Os pés de Luna apareceram do nada; ele correu para o lado da garota e ela fez com que a capa caísse sobre eles assim que a porta se abriu e um mar de corvinais, todos em trajes de noite, inundou a sala comunal. Suspiros e gritos de surpresa ecoaram quando eles viram Aleto deitada lá, inconsciente. Devagar eles se misturaram em volta dela, um monstro brutal que talvez acordasse a qualquer momento e os atacasse. Então um corajoso e pequeno primeiro-anista lançou-se à frente e espetou o traseiro dela com o dedão do pé.__  
__– Eu acho que talvez esteja morta! – ele gritou com deleite.__  
__– Oh, olha – sussurrou Luna felizmente, quando os corvinais se amontoavam em volta de Aleto – Eles estão contentes!__  
__– É... ótimo...__  
__Harry fechou os olhos, e quando a cicatriz palpitou, ele resolveu se afundar de novo na mente de Voldemort... Ele estava se movendo pelo túnel em direção à primeira caverna... Ele tinha escolhido conferir o medalhão antes... mas não demoraria muito.__  
__Houve uma pancada na porta da sala comunal e todos os estudantes congelaram. Do outro lado, Harry ouviu a voz musical emitida pela aldrava em forma de águia:__  
__– Para onde vão objetos sumidos?__  
__– E eu lá sei? Cale-se – resmungou uma voz grosseira que ele sabia ser a do irmão Carrow, Amico – Aleto? Aleto? Você está aí? Você o pegou? Abra a porta!__  
__Os corvinais estavam sussurrando entre si, horrorizados. Então, sem nenhum aviso, veio uma série de pancadas, como se alguém estivesse atirando na porta.__  
__– ALETO! Se ele vier, e nós não tivermos Potter... você quer ter o mesmo caminho que os Malfoy? RESPONDA! – berrou Amico, balançando a porta com tudo que podia, mas ainda assim esta não abria. Os corvinais estavam todos recuando, e alguns dos mais assustados fugindo pela escadaria de volta para suas camas. Então, bem quando Harry estava pensando sobre levar a porta ao chão e estuporar Amico antes que o comensal pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma segunda voz, mais familiar, apareceu além da porta.__  
__– Posso saber o que você está fazendo, professor Amico?__  
__– Tentando... passar... por essa... maldita... porta! – gritou Amico – Vá e traga Flitwick! Traga-o para abrir isso, agora!__  
__– Mas sua irmã não está lá dentro? – perguntou McGonagall – Professor Flitwick não a deixou entrar há pouco, no início da noite, sob sua urgente solicitação? Talvez ela possa abrir a porta para você. E então você não precisaria acordar metade do castelo.__  
__– Ela não está respondendo, sua vassoura velha! Abra você! Faça isso agora!__  
__– Certamente, se deseja – disse professora McGonagall, com frieza e desagrado. Houve um gentil toque na aldrava e a voz musical perguntou novamente:__  
__– Para onde vão objetos sumidos?__  
__– Para o inexistente, como, deve ser dito, todas as coisas – respondeu professora McGonagall.__  
__– Bem expressado – respondeu a águia-aldrava, e a porta se abriu.__  
__Os poucos corvinais que tinham continuado atrás correram para as escadas quando Amico explodiu pela entrada, brandindo sua varinha. Arqueado como sua irmã, ele tinha um rosto pálido e pastoso e olhos minúsculos, que caíram de uma vez sobre Aleto, espalhada inerte no chão. Ele soltou um grito de fúria e espanto.__  
__– O que fizeram a ela estes cãezinhos? – ele gritou – Vou torturar todos eles até que alguém diga quem fez isto... e o que dirá o Lord das Trevas? – ele gritou, debruçado sobre a irmã, batendo na própria testa com os punhos – Nós não o pegamos, e eles mataram!__  
__– Ela só foi estuporada, está bem? – disse professora McGonagall impaciente, que tinha se inclinado para examinar Aleto – Ela ficará perfeitamente bem.__  
__– Não, ela não vai! – berrou Amico – Não depois que o Lord das Trevas pegá-la! Ela o chamou, eu senti minha marca queimando, e ele acha que nós pegamos Potter!__  
__– Pegaram Potter? – disse professora McGonagall com severidade – Como assim 'pegaram Potter'?__  
__– Ele nos disse que Potter talvez tentasse entrar na Torre da Corvinal, e para chamar-lhe se pegássemos o garoto!__  
__– Porque Potter tentaria entrar na Torre da Corvinal? Ele pertence à minha Casa!__  
__Por baixo da descrença e raiva, Harry ouviu um caráter de orgulho na voz dela, e afeição por Minerva McGonagall brotou dentro dele.__  
__Professora McGonagall levantou-se e seus pequenos e brilhantes olhos varreram a sala. Duas vezes eles passaram exatamente onde Harry e Luna estavam.__  
__– Nós podemos forçar as crianças – disse Amico, seu rosto suíno repentinamente astuto – É, é isso que vamos fazer. Nós vamos dizer que Aleto foi emboscada pelas crianças, aquelas crianças lá em cima – ele olhou para o teto estrelado em direção aos dormitórios – e vamos dizer que eles a forçaram a tocar a Marca, e foi por isso que ele recebeu um falso alarme... Ele pode puni-los. Umas duas crianças mais ou menos, qual a diferença?__  
__– Apenas a diferença entre verdade e mentira, coragem e covardia. – disse professora McGonagall, que tinha empalidecido – A diferença, em poucas palavras, que você e sua irmã não podem contemplar. Mas permita-me deixar uma coisa bem clara: você não vai jogar suas idiotices para cima dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Eu não irei permitir.__  
__– Como é?__  
__Amico se adiantou até ficar ameaçadoramente próximo a professora McGonagall, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela recusou recuar, mas olhou para baixo como se ele fosse algo nojento preso em um assento de privada.__  
__– Não é um caso de 'você vai permitir', Minerva McGonagall. Seu tempo já se foi. Somos nós que estamos no comando aqui agora, e você vai me apoiar ou pagará o preço.__  
__E ele cuspiu no rosto dela.__  
__Harry jogou a capa para fora dele, ergueu a varinha, e disse:__  
__– Você não devia ter feito isso.__  
__Quando Amico se virou, Harry gritou:__  
__– Crucio!__  
__O Comensal da Morte tinha sido alçado do chão. Ele estava se retorcendo pelo ar como um homem se afogando, se debatendo e uivando de dor, e depois, com um triturado e rompido de vidro, ele colidiu com uma estante e dobrou-se, insensível, no chão.__  
__– Eu vejo o que Bellatrix queria dizer – disse Harry, o sangue pulsando no cérebro – você precisa realmente querer.__  
__– Potter! – sussurrou professora McGonagall, agarrando o coração. "Potter... você está aqui! O que ...? Como...? – ela se esforçou para se recompor – Potter, isso foi tolice!__  
__– Ele cuspiu em você – disse Harry.__  
__– Potter, eu... isso foi muito... muito gentil da sua parte... mas você não percebe...?__  
__– Sim, eu percebo – Harry assegurou-lhe. De alguma forma o pânico dela lhe deu força. – Professora, Voldemort está a caminho.__  
__– Ah! Nós podemos dizer o nome agora? – com um ar de interesse, tirando a capa. Essa aparição de um segundo infringente pareceu devastar professora McGonagall que balançou para trás e caiu em uma cadeira por perto, se agarrando na gola de seu velho vestido de tartã.__  
__– Eu não acho que faça alguma diferença como nós o chamamos. – Harry disse a Luna. – Ele já sabe onde eu estou._

-Então foi aí que usou a maldição? – perguntou Sirius mirando o afilhado e Harry concordou.

-Eu não pensei muito dessa vez, diferente da outra, eu simplesmente agi. Agora eu realmente entendo o que Bellatriz queria dizer. No dia em que eu corri atrás dela, eu queria te vingar, eu queria que ela sentisse a dor que eu estava sentindo, e eu pensei no feitiço mais doloroso que eu conhecia. Cruciatus. No caso da professora Minerva, foi bem diferente. Quando eu vi o que aquele comensal fez com ela, eu só senti meu sangue ferver, e uma enorme raiva dele. Eu não pensei em usar o Cruciatus...só o fiz. – completou Harry ainda encarando Sirius.

-Meu Merlin – arfou Lilian – Vocês não deveriam saber como é essa sensação. Eu...

-Não se preocupe com isso, mãe, nós estamos bem. – brincou Harry sorrindo a mulher que tranqüilizou-se um pouco.

-E depois disso? – perguntou James com certa urgência e ansiosidade na voz.

_-_Depois disso tudo virou um borrão – disse Harry focando um ponto não especifico e deixando-se guiar pelas lembranças – Hogwarts se preparava para enfrentar uma batalha sem precedentes, uma guerra onde muitas vidas seriam perdidas...

– _Muito bem. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está a caminho. – ela contou aos outros professores. Sprout e Flitwick engasgaram; Slughorn soltou um leve gemido. – Potter tem trabalhos a fazer no castelo sob ordens de Dumbledore. Nós precisamos pôr toda proteção que somos capazes de fazer no lugar enquanto ele faz o que deve fazer._

_  
__– Você entende, claro, que nada que nós façamos será capaz de segurá-lo indefinidamente? – guinchou Flitwick._

_  
__– Mas nós podemos segurá-lo – disse professora Sprout._

_  
__– Obrigada, Pomona. – disse professora McGonagall, e entre as duas bruxas passou um olhar desgostoso de entendimento. – Eu sugiro que se estabeleçam proteções básicas ao redor do lugar, e então juntar os alunos e nos encontrar no hall de entrada. A maioria deve ser evacuada, embora se algum daqueles que são maiores desejar ficar e lutar, eu acho que eles merecem a chance._

_  
__– De acordo – disse professora Sprout, já se apressando em direção à porta. – Eu devo encontrá-los no hall de entrada em vinte minutos com minha Casa._

_  
__E enquanto ela corria levemente até sumir de vista, eles podiam ouvi-la murmurando:_

_  
__– Tentáculos venenosos. Visgo-do-diabo. E Arapucosos... Sim, eu gostaria de ver Comensais da Morte lutando contra estes._

_  
__– Eu posso começar por aqui – disse Flitwick, e embora mal olhasse, ele apontou a varinha para a janela quebrada e começou a murmurar encantos de grande complexidade. Harry ouviu um barulho, como se Flitwick tivesse liberado o poder dos ventos pelo terreno._

_  
__– Professor – disse Harry, se aproximado do minúsculo mestre de Feitiços. "Professor, desculpe interromper, mas é importante. Você tem alguma idéia de onde está o diadema de Ravenclaw?_

_  
__" ... Protego Horribilis... o diadema de Ravenclaw? – grunhiu Flitwick. – Um pouco mais de sabedoria nunca vem em má hora, Potter, mas acho muito difícil que isso seria útil nessa situação!_

_  
__– Eu só quis dizer... você sabe onde está? Você já o viu?_

_  
__– Se já o vi? Ninguém vivo já o viu! Perdido há muito tempo, garoto!_

_  
__Harry sentiu uma mistura de desapontamento e pânico. O que, então, era o Horcrux?_

_  
__– Nós devemos encontrar você e seus alunos no hall de entrada, Filius! – disse professora McGonagall, convidado Harry e Luna para segui-la._

_  
__Eles tinham acabado de alcançar a porta quando Slughorn veio à fala._

_  
__– Minha palavra – ele ofegou, pálido e suado, o bigode de cavalo-marinho tremendo. – Quanta coisa a fazer! Eu não tenho plena certeza de que isso é inteligente, Minerva. Ele deve encontrar uma maneira, você sabe, e qualquer um que tentar atrasá-lo estará exposto ao mais doloroso perigo..._

_  
__– Eu espero você e os sonserinos no hall de entrada em vinte minutos, também – disse professora McGonagall. – Se você desejar partir com seus alunos, não vamos impedir. Mas se algum de vocês tentar sabotar nossa resistência ou se armar contra nós neste castelo depois. Horácio, nós duelaremos para matar._

_**...**_

-Dale Minnie! – brincou Sirius – Sempre soube que aquele maluco não servia para nada.

-Tenho que concordar! – retrucou Harry em tom de brincadeira o que descontraiu o ambiente.

-Eu sinceramente esperava mais dele, oras, ele era um professor – bufou Hermione irritada.

-Ele pode até ser professor, Mione, mas Horacio sempre presou muito á sua vida, não quer dizer que ele não quisesse proteger Hogwarts e os alunos, mas é normal que em situações de tanta pressão ele tenha ficado em duvida. – explicou Remus diante do olhar de deboche de Sirius e James.

-É, sério, Remie, você tem que parar de tentar defender todo mundo – comentou James rindo.

-Por Merlin, aquele lá é um inútil! – brincou Sirius caindo na gargalhada.

-Tenho que concordar com eles, Remie! – descupou-se Tonks.

-Eu não aceito essa justificativa – comentou Harry sério.

-Concordo com o Harry, ele foi covarde – assinalou Hermione amena – Aposto que se fosse você já estaria de varinha a mão... Ops, esqueci, você já estava indo para lá a essa altura, mesmo arriscando nunca mais ver a sua família, enquanto aquele... bom, ser, fugiu..

Todos riram do deboche de Hermione.

-Se Horacio for professor de vocês esse ano, está ferrado – comentou Tonks lançando um olhar aos quatro adultos na sala, mas que passou despercebido por Harry e Hermione.

-

_- Entreguem-me Potter - disse a voz de Voldemort - e ninguém será machucado. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e eu deixarei a escola intacta. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e vocês serão recompensados. Vocês têm até a meia-noite. __  
__Eles foram então engolidos pelo silêncio novamente. Todas as cabeças se viraram, cada olhar do local parecia encontrar Harry, mantendo-o congelado sobre os milhares de raios invisíveis. Então uma figura levantou da mesa da Sonserina e ele reconheceu Pansy Parkinson enquanto ela levantava um braço trêmulo e gritava:__  
__- Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali. Alguém agarre-o!__  
__Antes que Harry falasse, houve um longo silêncio. Os alunos da Grifnória em frente a ele se levantaram e continuaram encarando, não Harry, mas os alunos da Sonserina. Então os alunos da Lufa-lufa, e quase no mesmo momento, os da Conrvinal, todos deram as costas para Harry, e olharam em direção a Pansy, e Harry, hipnotizado e apavorado, viu varinhas emergirem de todos os lados, saindo de debaixo de casados e de dentro de mangas. __  
__- Obrigado, Senhorita Parkinson. - Disse a Professora McGonagall curtamente. -Você deixará o Salão primeiro com Sr. Filch. Se o resto de sua Casa quiser seguí-la... __  
__Harry ouviu o ranger dos bancos e então o som dos alunos da Sonserina saindo juntos do outro lado do Salão. __  
__- Corvinal, os sigam! - Ordenou Professor McGonagall. __  
__Lentamente as quatro mesas se esvaziaram. A mesa da Sonserina estava completamente deserta, mas vários alunos mais velhos da Corvinal permaneceram sentados enquanto seus colegas se juntavam lá fora; até mesmo alguns da Lufa-lufa ficaram para trás, e a metade da Grifnória permaneceu em seus bancos, sendo necessário a Professora McGonagall descer da plataforma dos professores para mandar os menores de idade aos seus lugares. __  
__- Absolutamente não, Creevey, vá! E você, Peakes!_

_**...**_

_Cem dementadores avançavam, indo na direção deles, sugando seu caminho próximo ao desespero de Harry, que era como uma promessa de um banquete...__  
__Ele viu o cão Terrier prateado de Rony no ar, piscar debilmente e sumir; ele viu a foca de Hermione se virar no ar e sumir, e sua varinha tremeu em sua mão, e ele quase agradeceu a paz que vinha, a promessa de nada, de não sentir...__  
__E então ele pela viu uma lebre, um porco e uma raposa prateada passarem cabeça dos três: os dementadores recuaram antes que as criaturas se aproximassem. Mais três pessoas tinham chego vindo da escuridão para parar ao lado deles, suas varinhas em riste, continuando a guiar os patronos: Luna, Ernie e Simas.__  
__- Isso mesmo, - disse Luna cheia de coragem, como se estivessem de volta à Sala Precisa, - Isso mesmo, Harry...pense em algo feliz...__  
__- Algo feliz? - ele disse, com a voz falhando.__  
__- Nós ainda estamos aqui,- ela sussurrou, - Nós ainda estamos lutando. Venha agora... _

_**...**_

_**-**_Vocês iam desistir ali? – perguntou Tonks sem o ar brincalhão tão comum da aurora.

-O que mais poderíamos fazer? – apesar de não conter lagrimas, o tom desesperado de Hermione já dizia muito – Não conseguíamos sequer manter o nosso patrono! Mesmo o Harry falhou! O que mais poderíamos fazer quando a nossa única esperança se debatia debilmente na nossa frente e aqueles monstros avançavam?

Harry abraçou a amiga fortemente e pos fim no assunto:

-De qualquer maneira não adianta pensar nisso agora! Luna, Ernie e Simas nós salvaram, não?

---

_As mesas das Casas tinham sumido e o salão estava lotado. Os sobreviventes encontravam-se em grupos, seus braços em volta dos pescoços uns dos outros. Os feridos estavam sendo tratados em uma plataforma por Madame Pomfrey e um grupo de ajudantes. Firenze estava entre os feridos; seus flancos estavam cobertos de sangue, e ele tremia deitado, incapaz de se levantar.__  
__Os mortos estavam deitados em fila no meio do Salão. Harry não conseguia ver o corpo de Fred porque a família estava toda em volta dele. Jorge estava ajoelhado próximo à cabeça do irmão; A Sra. Weasley estava debruçada no peito de Fred, e seu corpo tremia. O Sr. Weasley acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas.__  
__Sem uma palavra a Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram. Harry viu Hermione se aproximando de Gina, que tinha o rosto inchado e manchado, e a abraçou. Rony se juntou a Gui, Fleur e Percy, que colocou seus braços sobre os ombros de Rony. Quando Gina e Hermione moveram-se para mais perto do restante da família, Harry teve uma visão clara sobre quem estava deitado próximo a Fred. Remo e Tonks, pálidos e parecendo em paz, como se estivessem dormindo sob o escuro e encantado teto._

_**...**_

−_Harry Potter está morto. Morreu enquanto fugia,enquanto vocês apostavam sua vida por ele.Nós trouxemos seu corpo como prova que seu herói se foi.__  
__−A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade de seus guerreiros.O número de meus Comensais de Morte é maior que o de vocês, e o garoto que sobreviveu acabou.Não há mais guerra. Aquele que tentar resistir,homem mulher ou criança, será massacrado assim como os membros de sua famí do castelo, ajoelhem-se diante de mim, e você será pais e filhos viverão e serão perdoados,e você se unirá a mim nesse novo mundo que construiremos juntos.__  
__Houve silêncio dentro e fora do castelo. Voldemort estava tão perto que Harry não se atreveu a abrir os olhos novamente.__  
__−Venha. −Disse Voldemort, e Harry o sentiu andando, e Hagrid foi forçado a seguir. Agora Harry abriu uma fração de seus olhos, e viu Voldemort dando largos passos na frente deles, com a grande Nagini em seus ombros, agora livre e fora de sua gaiola encantada. Mas Harry não tinha a chance de tirar sua varinha debaixo de suas vestes sem ser notado pelos Comensais de Morte,que marchavam de seus dois lados.__  
__− Harry − Soluçou Hagrid. −Oh Harry...Harry…__  
__Ele fechou seus olhos novamente. Sabia que estavam se aproximando do castelo e apurou seus ouvis para distinguir, sobre as prazerosas vozes dos Comensais de Morte e seus passos, sinais de vida daqueles de dentro.__  
__−Pare.__  
__Os Comensais de morte pararam. Harry ouviu-os se espalhando em uma linha, encarando a porta de entrada da escola. Ele podia ver, mesmo com os olhos fechados, que a luz do saguão de entrada aumentava sobre ele. Ele esperou. A qualquer momento, as pessoas pelas quais ele tentou morrer vão querer vê-lo, aparentemente morto, nos braços de Hagrid.__  
__−NÃO!__  
__O som foi mais terrível porque ele nunca esperou ou sonhou que a professora McGonagall pudesse fazer sequer um barulho. Ele pode ouvir uma risada, e soube que era de Bellatrix glorificando sobre o desespero de McGonagall.__  
__Espiou de novo e viu a porta aberta ser preenchida por pessoas, conforme os sobreviventes vinham de fora para saber se era verdade a morte de Harry Potter. Viu Voldemort parado um pouco a frente dele passando a mão na cabeça de Nagini com um único dedo branco. Fechou seus olhos novamente.__  
__−Não!__  
__−Não!__  
__−Harry!HARRY!__  
__As vozes de Rony, Hermione e Gina eram piores que a de McGonagall; Harry não queria nada mais que responder de volta; ainda que tivesse que mentir silenciosamente, o choro deles era como um gatilho; a multidão de sobreviventes tomaram a causa,gritando e guinchando para os comensais de morte, até –_

_---_

-Não me orgulho de ter enganado você, mas tive que faze-lo – disse Harry em tom de desculpas encarando Hermione seriamente

-Tudo bem. – disse Hermione serena. – Mas...Harry, nunca mais tente nada assim, por favor.

Harry riu e concordou logo em seguida voltando a narrar a história.

---

_Mas Voldemort se calou. Houve uma briga e um grito, então outro estrondo e um flash de luz, e um grunhido de dor; abriu seus olhos uma quantia mínima. Alguém saiu da aglomeração e atacou Voldemort: Harry viu a figura cair no chão. Desarmando-o, Harry viu Voldemort jogando longe a varinha do desafiador e rindo.__  
__− E quem é este? − disse Voldemort com seu silvo de cobra − quem foi o voluntário a demonstrar o que acontece com a aqueles que continuam lutando quando a batalha está perdida?__  
__Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada prazerosa.__  
__− É Neville Longbottom, meu Senhor! Aquele que estava dando muito problema ao Carrows! O filho dos aurores, lembra?__  
__− Ah, sim, me lembro − disse Voldemort, olhando para Neville que estava se arrastando para trás, desarmado e desprotegido, parado entre os comensais de morte e os sobreviventes.__  
__− Mas você é sangue puro, não é, meu bravo garoto? − perguntou a Neville, que estava o encarando, suas mãos vazias, onduladas no pulso.__  
__− E daí se eu for? − disse Neville alto.__  
__− Você mostra espírito e bravura, vem do estoque nobre. Você dará um valioso comensal de morte. Nós precisamos de pessoas como você, Neville Longbottom.__  
__− Eu me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar− respondeu Neville −Armada de__  
__Dumbledore! − gritou, e houve um apoio da aglomeração, a quem os feitiços para silenciar de Voldemort pareciam não fazer efeito.__  
__− Muito bem − disse Voldemort, e Harry sentiu mais perigo em sua voz que na mais poderosa maldição. −Se é sua escola Longbottom, revertemos o plano original. Em sua cabeça" ele disse quietamente − assim seja._

_- - -_

- Neville foi muito corajoso – comentou Remus ao ouvir o relato dos meninos.

-Sim, - comentou Hermione – Ele vinha liderando a armada que estava escondidos em Hogwarts á algum tempo. Volta e meia eles faziam algum atentado aos comensais Carrow. Neville foi brilhante naquele momento, e claro, a Armada não lhe faltou.

- - -

_Ainda prestando atenção, Harry viu Voldemort agitando sua varinha. Segundos depois algo que parecia um pássaro disforme, entrou por uma das janelas quebradas, voando, e aterrissou na mão de Voldemort. Agitando o pela extremidade,viu o objeto que carregava, vazio e áspero: o chapéu seletor.__  
__− Não haverá mais seleção em Hogwarts, − disse Voldemort − não haverá mais casas. O emblema, escudo e cores de meu nobre ancestral, Salazar Slythering vai suprir a todos. Não vão Neville Longbottom? − ele apontou sua varinha em Neville, forçando o chapéu em sua cabeça, até que deslizou em seus olhos. Havia uns movimentos da aglomeração prestando atenção na frente do castelo, e como um, os comensais de morte levantaram suas varinhas, prendendo os defensores de Hogwarts na baía.__  
__− O Neville aqui vai demonstrar o que acontece a quem é tolo o bastante pra continuar a me opor. −Disse Voldemort e com um movimento em sua varinha, fez com que o chapéu seletor estourasse em chamas.__  
__Gritos rasgaram o amanhecer, e Neville estava em chamas, incapaz de se mover. Harry não podia suportar: tinha que agir –__  
__Então várias coisas aconteceram no mesmo momento.__  
__Eles ouviram um tumulto que vinha dos limites da escola, as pessoas estavam se amontoando na parede, atirando em direção do castelo, clamando gritos de guerra. Grope veio se arrastando nas bordas do castelo e gritando "HAGGER!"__  
__Seu grito foi respondido com um rugido dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles correram até Grope como se fossem touros e elefantes fazendo um terremoto. Então houve ruído de arcos, e flechas caíram repentinamente entre os comensais de morte, os quais perderam a classe, exclamando surpresa. Harry aproveitou e tirou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro de suas vestes, colocando sobre si mesmo.__  
__Rapidamente, soltou Neville do feitiço que o prendia; o chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça e tirou de seu fundo algo prata ,reluzente –__  
__O som da lâmina de prata não podia ser ouvido sobre o rugido da aglomeração ali perto, ou pelo conflito dos gigantes, ou o dos cascos dos centauros, no entanto, ele parecia estar em cada olho. Como único recurso, Neville cortou a cabeça da grande cobra, a qual girou altamente no ar, brilhando na luz que inundava o salão de entrada , e a boca de Voldemort estava aberta em um grito de fúria que ninguém poderia ouvir, e o corpo da serpente bateu à terra em seus pés._

-Nagini era a ultima Horcrux e estava morta. Finalmente Voldemort era mortal. – comentou Harry com um sorriso na boca.

-Mas até agora eu não entendi uma coisa, Harry, como Neville sabia que deveria atacar Nagini e não Voldemort? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

-Pouco antes de ir a clareira eu passei por ele. Eu imaginei que talvez eu morresse lá, e tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu sabia que poderia confiar em você e Rony para destruir Nagini, mas... Não estava tão certo quanto a matar Voldemort. Logo Neville me veio a cabeça, afinal ele era o outro menino da profecia.

-Você... Você – Hermione suspirou – Harry, você ainda vai matar alguém do coração.

-Melhor voltarmos à história... Está perto do fim, não? – disse Tonks apesar de não ter muita noção.

- A luta logo recomeçou, mas dessa vez, para terminar! – disse Hermione.

_A Guerra estava em seu clímax, Harry e Voldemort, só eles, todos pararam para olhar, aquele simples confronto decidiria o que aconteceria com o mundo e Voldemort, um morreria e o outro sobreviveria, um não poderia viver enquanto o outro sobreviver._

_E em um instante, mas para que o mundo bruxo representou horas, Voldemort caíra assim como seus comensais._

-Quer dizer que tudo não passou de um acordo entre Dumbledore e Snape? – perguntou Sirius e Harry concordou.

-Isso só não explica como nós voltamos à vida e vocês sumiram! – disse Remus.

-Bem... Para isso, Sirius... Lembra-se do que contamos para você sobre Regulus?

-De ele ter sido morto ao se revoltar contra Voldemort? – chutou Sirius.

-Poisé... Só que ele conseguiu escapar... – disse Hermione.

-Como? – perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e continuou a contar a parte final da história.

_-Acordem! – Chamava um homem de vestes bruxas brancas – Levantem! Nosso tempo se esgotará._

_Harry, Rony e Hermione remexeram-se na cama e levantaram assustados logo pegando suas varinhas. O homem rapidamente os desarmou, fazendo com que os três levantassem e corressem para um canto. O Homem jogou sua varinha para eles._

_-Acalmem-se! Eu não vou feri-los! Mas vocês têm que me ouvir! _

_-Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo com que o homem retirasse a capa, os olhos dos três se arregalaram._

_-Regulus Black! Sei que achavam que eu estava morto, mas não temos tempo para isso agora! Harry Potter, o que Dumbledore lhe contou não foi toda a profecia..._

_-Mas ele disse que..._

_-Ele ouviu o que Sibila lhe contou...Depois que Snape contou a ele, eu fiquei responsável por ouvir caso ela continuasse a profecia... E ela continuou, mas ninguém sabe disso além de mim... Precisão me seguir..._

_- O que ela diz? – perguntou Rony enquanto começava a trocar de roupa junto com Hermione que ia para o banheiro e Harry._

_-Um dos dois morrerá, e outro viverá, no entanto, este terá sua alma dilacerada pelas perdas desta guerra milenar... E chegará a hora de ele viver, e o seu maior desejo se realizará... O coração puro que durante a guerra maculado foi ganhará o maior dos poderes, o mais desejado e o mais invejado... O poder que o fará superar aqueles que ergueram Hogwarts e se igualar a Merlin._

_..._

_-Vamos descer? – perguntou Harry._

_-Vão vocês! – disse Regulus ao ver que tudo dera certo – Eu ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas, mas voltarei logo!_

_Harry ia argumentar quando ouviu os gêmeos gritarem forte:_

_-HARRY! DESÇAM AQUI!_

_E sem virar para trás ele pousou e assim como Hermione, Gina, Rony, Neville e Luna correram para abraçar os gêmeos._

-Eu mato meu irmão por ele ter deixado vocês sozinhos nessa! – Rosnou Sirius.

-Ele não tinha opção, eram os nossos medos, e só nós poderíamos vencê-los! – defendeu Hermione.

-Eu só queria saber onde ele esta! – disse Harry e Hermione o encarou.

-Ele disse que viria nos vir...

-Nunca acredite em um Black... – disse Sirius.

-Sirius, odeio te lembrar, mas você é um Black! – disse Remus.

-Vocês entenderam... – disse bufando e provocando risadas em muitos.


	12. 11 Um dia de Chuva

**Gente, sei que prometi que esse capítulo ia ser com um pouco de romance de Gina x Harry, porém... bem... como dizer... resolvi fazer algo rápido em homenagem aos marotos, por isso, ele veio primeiro. Mas acredite, os próximos capítulos terão com certeza Gina x Harry.**

**E... eu devo postar mais um capítulo hoje? O que acham? Espero que tenham gostado da idéia! **

**=****

_**Um dia de chuva.**_

Harry e Hermione olhavam pela janela desanimados, estava chovendo fortemente lá fora e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

A Armada só viria no dia seguinte, então eles teriam que passar aquele dia daquela maneira olhando pela janela, imaginando o dia que teriam se estivesse sol.

-Que tempo horrível – disse Tonks que estava brincando com Ted em seu colo.

-Nem me fale – comentou Lílian que também paparicava Ted – Não há nada para se fazer em um dia assim.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo assim até que James interrompeu sua conversa com Sirius e Remus e foi para perto do filho e de Hermione e observou o céu.

-E aí, Prongs, já está bom?

-Se você chama bom, uma chuva que parece não ter fim! – retrucou Harry.

-Está perfeito, Padfoot, vamos? – perguntou James com um sorriso extremamente maroto nos lábios.

-Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Harry.

-Voar, é claro! – retrucou Remus pegando três vassouras que estavam encostadas na parede.

-Estão brincando não? – disse Hermione incrédula – Está chovendo àbeça lá fora, além dos trovões e dos ventos!

-Aham... – murmurou Sirius – Não precisa se preocupar... Sempre fazemos isso.

-Vocês não vão mesmo! Vão acabar adoecendo assim! – retrucou Tonks.

-ahhhhh, priminha, por favor, se você deixar você pode vir conosco! – sugeriu Sirius.

-Não! Vão adoecer assim! – retrucou a mulher.

-Deixem-os! – comentou Lílian – Eles fazem isso desde que estão em Hogwarts, sempre que chove...

-Obrigado, Lilis! – disseram os três juntos fazendo Lílian rir.

-Então, vamos? – perguntou Sirius já indo até a porta.

-Eu quero ir junto então! – Reclamou Harry.

-Se a Lílian deixar... – disse James olhando para Lílian.

-Pode ir, mas se algo acontecer, James você é um homem morto, estamos entendidos? – perguntou Lílian furiosa.

-Sim, senhora capitã! – brincou James.

-Você vem Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

-Não sei... Não sou muito boa e...

-Você vem! – disse Harry pegando mais duas vassouras no armário e puxando a amiga e indo para a porta.

-É simples, - explicou James antes de ir para o jardim – É só seguir á um de nós, certo?

Harry e Hermione concordaram e foram para o jardim, onde a chuva os encharcava.

-VAMOS! – Berrou Sirius decolando lado – a – lado com James e Remus.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e foram logo atrás.

-ISSO É BOM DEMAIS! – Berrou James e Remus gargalhava gostosamente, eles faziam as mais diversas piruetas no ar.

-Há quanto tempo não fazíamos isso? – perguntou Remus.

-Há muuuuito meu amigo, há muuuuito! – retrucou Sirius rindo.

-Hey, vamos lá? – perguntou James e os outros dois concordaram – HARRY, HERMIONE, NOS SIGAM!

Eles empinaram as vassouras e começaram a subir.

-Eles vão em direção á nuvem! – observou Hermione chocada.

-Vamos também! – disse Harry imitando-os e sendo seguido por Hermione.

-1... – contou James.

- 2... – Sirius

-3... – Remus.

-JÁ! – Berraram os três no exato momento em que se chocavam com a nuvem e passavam por ela. Harry e Hermione os seguiram rindo da maluquice que faziam, a e viram que ao ultrapassar a nuvem, não chovia mais.

-Estamos acima das nuvens carregadas – explicou Remus ainda rindo.

-Nossa, dessa vez nós realmente ficamos encharcados! – Notou Sirius.

-Há cara, mais eu sentia tantas saudade disso! – comentou James – Estava torcendo para chover.

-Era sempre assim? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

-Nas outras vezes? – perguntou Harry curioso.

-Mais ou menos – explicou Sirius – Normalmente sim, mas teve uma que nós tivemos que furar duas nuvens seguidas, quando chegamos aqui, nossas roupas estavam encharcadas, e com alguns rasgos de granito.

-Eu me lembro... – riu James – Acabamos tirando a camisa e ficamos voando por mais de duas horas... Depois fomos direto para a torre...

-Vocês não perderam ponto por isso? – exclamou Hermione incrédula.

-Quem dia que a Minnie nos viu? – retrucou Remus rindo mais ainda.

...

Já era hora do almoço quando eles retornaram esfomeados.

-Nem pensem nisso! – cortou Lílian – Vão tomar banho primeiro, não quero nenhum de vocês doentes por aí.

-Mas Lilis... – tentou James.

-AGORA! – Gritou e eles obedeceram.

...

Após o almoço estavam sentados na sala conversando, James olhou pela janela e depois perguntou:

-Hey, Pad, Moony, o baú dos marotos ainda tá com um de vocês?

-Nunca mais o vi! – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

-Está comigo! – disse Remus se levantando e subindo as escadas.

Alguns minutos depois Remus voltou carregando uma caixa e colocando-a na mesa de centro, James e Sirius correram para perto.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Tonks.

-Não acredito que vocês ainda têm isso! – retrucou Lílian incrédula.

-Isso, é o baú dos marotos, aí guardamos várias invenções nossas, um livro com nossas marotagens e um álbum de fotos... – murmurou James sorrindo suave ao ver a caixa.

-Hey, posso ser eu a abrir? – perguntou Sirius.

-Claro, Pad! – responderam James e Remus.

-Pelos risos que ecoam, e pela paz que há de ser quebrada, os marotos serão eternos – recitou Sirius rindo e tocando o cadeado com a varinha que rapidamente se abriu.

Lá dentro era visível, alguns álbuns de foto, um livro grosso de paginas antigas e cheia de anotações, e várias parnafelharas.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Harry.

Os marotos se entreolharam rindo e aos poucos começaram a mostrar o que cada coisa fazia, provocando vários risos.

-Isso é incrível! – comentou Hermione maravilhada.

-Hey, você não viu nada! – retrucou Sirius pegando o livro – Sentem-se todos que a história vai começar... E então qual vocês querem?

-A dos leõesmentarios! – riu James – Uma de minhas preferidas.

-Leõesmentarios? – repetiu Tonks.

-Um dia após uma partida de quadriball que a grifinória ganhou, nós três resolvemos dar um pequeno premio de consolação aos sonserinos – riu Remus.

-Com um feitiço treinado á algum tempo fizemos surgirem vários bonecos cobertos com uma capa, parecendo dementadores, só que as cores eram vermelhas e dourada, e seu rosto parecia a de um leão! – James já gargalhava.

-Os seres pegaram o time inteiro da sonserina e os penduraram em balizas, eles só saíram de lá no dia seguinte quando os professores viram! – Sirius gargalhava junto com James e Remus – Pegamos uma baita detenção, mas como valeu á pena!

-Vocês não se arrependem? – perguntou Hermione.

-É como diz uma das regras dos marotos – comentou Remus mostrando um livro escondido na caixa – Se vai quebrar as regras, quebre-as sem ressentimentos.

-Vocês eram malucos! – retrucou Tonks rindo.

-Ainda somos, priminha! – riu Sirius – Mas agora calados, que eu vou ler passo por passo da nossa marotagem.

Sirius leu vários relatos sobre as risadas e repreensões... Mesmo a chuva não conseguiu impedir aquele trio maroto de criar uma diversão.

-Hey, vamos ver o álbum? – pediu James sua voz em um tom infantil, quase de criança.

-Claro, Prongs! – riu Remus.

Eles ficaram vendo as fotos até o anoitecer recordando o tempo que eles tanto se divertiram em Hogwarts.

...

-Vamos jantar! – disse Lílian.

-Mas Lílian, nós nem lemos o manual do bom maroto para eles! – Riu James.

-Eles não são marotos! – apoiou Tonks – Não precisam disso, vamos!

-Mas...

-Sem reclamar, Sirius! – cortou Lílian.

...

Ápos o jantar, entretanto, Sirius, James e Remus se reuniram na sala e leram todo o manual vez ou outra contando uma história que lembravam.

...

James estava indo dormir quando ouviu Harry o chamar. Encostou-se no parapeito do quarto do filho, e observou o garoto que poderia ser sua versão mais nova se não fosse pelos olhos.

-Tudo bem, filho?

-Tudo, mas eu queria te pedir um conselho, pai. – disse Harry constrangido, sempre quis ter um pai para esse tipo de conversa, mas agora se sentia constrangido.

-O que houve? – perguntou James sentando-se ao lado de Harry na cama.

-Eu... queria saber o que poderia fazer em relação a Gina. – murmurou Harry baixo, porém seu pai ouviu e sorriu maroto.

-Você gosta mesmo dela, não? – perguntou James sereno, porém com o mesmo sorriso de matreiro, e não precisou de confirmação, o brilho no olhar de seu filho já lhe dizia, ou melhor, gritava a resposta. – Bom, Harry, você vai ter que ser mais maroto?

-Mais maroto?

-É, veja bem... – começou James, e pouco depois continuou conversando com seu filho, tentando aproveitar para recompensar os dezessete anos ausente.

---

E Naquele dia, mesmo sendo de chuva, eles se divertiram como se tivessem passado o dia todo jogando quadriball... Porque? Porque eles são marotos


	13. 12 Perguntas e Esclarecimento

**Yeah! Último capítulo de hoje!**

**Aqui vamos ter uma pequena ceninha da Harry x Gina. Algo pequeno e rápido. Porém sejam pacientes. E tentem reparar nos detalhes, oks? **

**Beijos e Comentem bastante!**

**=*****

_**Perguntas e Esclarecimentos.**_

Harry e Hermione acordaram cedo naquele dia assim como os demais moradores daquela casa.

-Dobby! – Chamou Harry calmamente.

-Sim, me - Harry! – disse Dobby ao se lembrar que no dia anterior Harry pediu que ele não o chamasse mais de mestre.

-Pode servir um lanche grande em uma das salas de reunião!

O elfo acenou satisfeito e sumiu, Harry olhou para Hermione:

-Vamos contar tudo á eles? – perguntou Hermione.

-Acho que eles merecem saber, afinal ano passado nos seguiram mesmo sequer sabendo o que estávamos pedindo! – lembrou Harry.

Foi quando a campainha tocou, Harry foi abrir e Neville apareceu ambos se cumprimentaram.

-Espero que esteja pronto para hoje, Harry! Você ainda nos deve umas justificativas! – cobrou Neville e foi então que Harry viu um casal que ele já havia visto antes, mas em uma cama do .

-MÃE! – Gritou Harry e Lílian veio correndo mais e assim que Alice as viu ambas se abraçaram. James, Sirius, Remus logo o fizeram também e cumprimentaram Frank.

-Seu filho já te contou tudo que aprontou esses anos? – perguntou Alice incrédula – Eu quase tive um ataque quando Neville me contou.

-Eu que o diga... – disse Lílian. – Não sei como não o matei...

-Ah, mas esse ano... – sorriu Alice e Lílian retribuiu.

-Eles que se atrevam a receber uma única detenção!

-Acho que estamos ferrados – murmurou Neville para Harry e Hermione riu suavemente. Não tardou para que Luna chegasse acompanhada dos pais.

-LILY! LICE! – Berrou uma mulher alta, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

-LIH! – Berraram as outras duas e se abraçaram.

-Ora, ora, se não é Lindsey Lovegood – provocou Sirius – A primeira marota da história!

-Padfoot! Moony! Prongs! Frank! – disse ela cumprimentando os quatro homens.

-Vamos sentar! – convidou Lilian apontando para a sala onde todos se acomodaram.

Depois que todos estavam acomodados, Lindsey começou a falar:

-Creio que vocês todos já saibam pelo que nossos filhos passaram?

-Infelizmente. – respondeu James fazendo com que Lindsey lhe dispensasse um pequeno sorriso.

-Concordo com você James. – continuou a loira – Mas não posso dizer que não esteja com orgulho deles, puxaram aos pais.

-Isso não há quem possa negar – riu Sirius olhando para os mais jovens ali – Neville foi brilhante ao enfrentar Voldemort daquele modo. Eu já o fiz, mas nunca sozinho assim, Remus e James sempre estavam comigo.

-Eu não fiz aquilo pensando – confessou Neville corado pelo elogio. – Eu só lembrei que Harry disse que nagini tinha que cair e não vi hora melhor. E também a armada não me deixou na mão;

-Claro que não deixou! – riu Luna – Afinal a Armada é uma segunda família, não é, Harry?

-Claro que sim, Luna. – riu Harry lembrando-se de quando eles convenceram Harry a levá-los no ministério. – Mas eu nunca agradeci por ter me salvado dos dementadores.

-Oh, aquilo. Não foi nada. – riu Luna – Na verdade, foi bem similar ao que era nas aulas armada.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam duvidando bem disso, eles sabiam que não era nada similar, mas não discutiram com a loira que prosseguiu:

-E professor Lupin, eu nunca lhe agradeci também. – a menina, no entanto deixou seu sorriso morrer brevemente enquanto falava.

-Não foi nada. – assegurou Remus sério.

-Claro que foi! – exaltou-se a loira quase brava com o antigo professor.

-O que houve? – o confuso agora era James.

-Eu estava duelando com um comensal... – começou a narrar Luna – e por mais que eu quisesse eu não conseguia vencê-lo. Eu tive medo.

-Dolovh. – respondeu Remus ao olhar inquisitor dos demais. – Eu estava perto de Luna.

-Foi quando, oh, quando ele lançou a maldição imperdoável. Eu simplesmente parei. Pensei que então veria a minha mãe, mas eu só consegui ver o professor Lupin caído e logo depois, Tonks, não? – perguntou Luna para a auror de cabelos rosas – ela começou a duelar com dolovh. Eu ainda estava paralisada de medo, acho.

Uma breve foi pausa, onde a loira respirou fortemente antes de continuar:

-Nunca vi uma auror duelando. Mas ela era brilhante. No entanto, uma maldição da morte, acredito que perdida, pois não vi quem lançou a atingiu. Dolovh me viu, e venho na minha direção, eu, eu quis gritar por ajuda, mas só conseguia ver o corpo do professor e da auror, e no momento seguinte eu chamei pela maldição da morte.

Eles viram Luna parar de narrar, parecendo cansada, Neville puxou a loira para um abraço que ela prontamente aceitou.

-Vocês não deviam saber como é a sensação de lançar uma imperdoável, não deveriam – condenou Alice olhando para eles atordoada.

-Não tínhamos escolhas. – explicou Harry – Eu tentei... Eu tentei usar feitiços simples, como expelliarmus, estupefaça, mas...

-Eu sei disso, Harry – cortou Remus olhando para Harry, e eles se lembraram dos sete potters, - Mas não havia, mas opção. Vocês – disse Remus virando-se agora para seus amigos de Hogwarts – Tem que entender, que eles não tinha mais opções validas. Os comensais não os perdoavam por serem crianças. Eles pretendiam matar. E vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu, que não se defende de um crucius, ou um avada kevadra com expelliarmus e estupefaças.

-Sim, nós sabemos disso, Remmie. – concordou Lindsey – Mas, ainda é tudo tão... novo?

-Sim, é. – concordou Remus – Mas tente entender isso. A vida deles em Hogwarts não foi nem de perto igual á nossa!

E todos tiveram que concordar, quando eles ouviram o som de vassouras pousando nos terrenos.

-A armada chegou. – riu Neville quando ouviram tocar a campainha.

-HARRY? – gritaram da porta, e Harry reconheceu a voz de Olívio Wood.

-Eu atendo. – disse Remus levantando-se e indo até a porta enquanto Harry e os demais foram mais atrás.

-PROFESSOR!

-Também é bom revê-los! – disse Remus rindo e os guiando até a sala de reuniões e em seguida fechando a porta.

-Nem acredito que apesar de serem tão jovens, já passaram por tantas coisas...

-Acho que na idade deles eu não tinha passado por nem um quarto disso! – lembrou-se Alice.

-Os tempos mudaram – disse Frank – Mas e aí, o que pensam em fazer agora?

-Eu vou voltar ao meu posto de Inominável... Agora com Quim no poder, o ministério parece estável... – comentou Lindsey – E você Lice, Lily, terei minhas companheiras de volta?

-Pode apostar! – disse Alice animada.

-Eu voltarei ao cargo de auror... Soube que Alastor vai assumir a seção... – explicou Frank.

-Vai sim, Quim se pronunciou oficialmente sobre isso ontem... –disse Tonks.

-Mas e vocês, quatro, hein? – perguntou Lindsey encarando os marotos e Lílian.

-Bem... – Lílian olhou para James, Sirius e Remus duvidosa.

Enquanto a armada entrava na sala da reunião, Harry aproveitou para pegar na mão de Gina que o olhou curiosa, o moreno sorriu, aproximando-se dela e murmurou:

-Sobre o que eu disse no enterro de Dumbledore... Esqueça, oks? No momento, eu quero você ao meu lado.

Gina olhou para o moreno surpresa quando ele lhe beijou no canto da boca enquanto os demais sentavam-se, e largou levemente a sua mão sentando-se entre Rony e Hermione. Observando todos se sentarem, e ainda meia zonza, sentou-se entre Hermione e Luna. Mas o que tinha dado em Harry, ela se perguntava. Harry riu das feições confusas de Gina e por um momento teve pena da menina. Mas ele a fez sofrer demais, e agora estava disposto a recompensá-la por cada minuto. Voltando-se a armada suspirou fundo e notou que sem muitas dificuldades conseguiu impor o silêncio sem muita dificuldade.

-E aí, o que querem saber primeiro?

Uma grande pausa foi feita, e Neville foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-Porque o seu interesse na tiara da Corvinal?

-Vou-lhes contar, pois confio em você, mas isso não deverá sair daqui! – E dito isso, Harry começou a explicar para todos ali um pouco sobre as Horcruxes, e sobre todo o seu significado enquanto alguns comiam alguma coisa.

-Quer dizer que eu entrei em contato com uma delas? – perguntou Gina e Harry lhe olhou fortemente antes de confirmar, pegando rapidamente a mão dela em forma de consolo. Hermione sorriu. Rony olhou confuso para os dois. Gina desistiu de entender Harry. E Harry sorria abertamente.

-E você, Harry, era uma delas? – perguntou Terêncio.

-Sim, daí veio o meu dom de falar com cobras... – comunicou Harry.

-Harry. – todos na mesa olharam para Parvati que parecia indecisa entre falar ou não, por fim, ela decidiu dar voz a pergunta de muitos – É verdade que só você poderia matar Voldemort?

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala, e Harry concordou primariamente porém se explicou:

-Ao menos acredito que sim. Todos devem se lembrar da profecia que diria que eu seria o suposto escolhido? – perguntou Harry ao que todos concordaram – Bom, sendo sincero com vocês, a profecia realmente quebrou sem eu a ouvir. Mas Dumbledore ouviu a profecia e depois disso me contou.

-Ela dizia que você que tinha que matar Voldemort? – surpreendeu-se Neville.

-Não. Ela dizia que uma criança nascida no mesmo mês que eu, cujo os pais desafiaram Voldemort três vezes e sobreviveram, nasceria, e Voldemort a marcaria como seu igual. E só essa criança poderia matá-lo. – explicou-se Harry – Só que existe um porém nessa história...

-Um, porém? – perguntou Cho.

-Harry não era a única criança nascida naquele mês cujo os pais desafiaram três vezes Voldemort e sobreviveram as três. Existia outra criança que se encaixava na profecia. – clareou Hermione sobre o olhar agradecido de Harry.

-Mas então porque você? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

-Porque Voldemort me marcou. A cicatriz. – explicou-se sucinto e depois prolongou-se – Dumbledore avisou aos dois casais do que poderia acontecer e pediu que se refugiassem, e que protegessem os seus filhos. Voldemort não desistiu e foi atrás de uma das crianças pessoalmente e-

-E a outra? – questionou Ernie.

-Está viva? – perguntou receosa Susana.

-Voldemort esqueceu-se da outra criança? – duvidou Terêncio.

-Voldemort não se esqueceu da outra criança, e sim, ele está vivo. – falou Harry fazendo com que as conversas paralelas sumissem – Voldemort foi atrás de mim, e mandou seu braço direito, Bellatriz Lestrange atrás do outro casal.

Um silêncio maciço abateu-se sobre a sala, quando todos os olhares voltarem para Neville, o garoto arregalou levemente os olhos em choque:

-E-eu?

-Sim, Neville. Por isso Bellatriz fez o que fez. Os Potter´s e os Longbottom´s eram os dois casas da profecia. – esclareceu Harry – Por isso, quando eu fui atrás da clareira enfrentar Voldemort, eu tinha certeza de que se ele não morresse pelas minhas mãos morreria pela suas.

-A minha avó...

-Sabia de tudo. – confirmou Harry – Por isso, essa obsessão, quando você era pequeno, para que você demonstrasse magia, Neville.

-Eu não acredito – disse Neville atortoado.

-Nem eu acredito, ainda. – disse Harry rindo e então, Dimas pois fim no assunto com outra pergunta:

-Certo... Mas, porque você acredita que Snape é inocente?

De novo Harry contou a história que contará a seus pais, mais com cuidado, para não expor muito seu professor. Nenhuma das duas vezes mencionara sobre os sentimentos de Snape por sua mãe.

-Meu Merlin! – disse Cho – E esse tempo todo...

-Nós pensávamos que ele era um traidor – disse Colin. – E ainda por cima te atacamos Harry, descupe-nos.

-Não precisam se desculpar, eu poderia ter me defendido - negou Harry e depois continuou – Mais eu realmente não pensei que fossem me atacar.

-Na hora nem pen samos. – assumiu Parvati – Só sabíamos que Snape estava ali, o mesmo Snape que tinha matado Dumbledore, e que tinha permitido que os comensais dessem detenções com cruciatus. Talvez se tivéssemos parado e...

-Vocês teriam atacado do mesmo jeito – riu Harry – Eu também o teria feito.

Já na sala, Lindsey estava animada:

-Realmente, isso será fantástico!

-Lily, em falar nisso, cadê o Sev? – perguntou Alice.

Lílian foi até a lareira e resolveu chama-lo, e ele logo aparatou ali.

-O que foi, Lily?

-Tem gente aqui querendo te ver! – disse Lílian e logo ele escutou um grito:

-SEV! – Alice e Lindsey estavam quase o esmagando no abraço.

-É, é, também amo vocês! – disse irônico.

Na sala, todos se entreolhavam vendo quem faria a ultima pergunta daquela reunião:

-E como vocês nos reviveram? – a voz de um dos gêmeos ecoou, e dessa vez o grupo dos seis, contou revezadamente sobre o que eles esperavam ser, a ultima grande aventura de suas vidas.

Ao fim, todos olhavam para eles incrédulos.

-Mas... Como? Como vocês se metem em tantas confusões? – Perguntou Angelina e Harry apenas riu.

Nesse momento as gêmeas Patil aproveitaram e disseram:

-Bom, nós queremos entregar algo á vocês!

Elas retiraram de uma bolsa expandida magicamente, várias jaquetas e as distribuíram, elas eram pretas com detalhes em branco e prata.

-Jaquetas oficias da Armada! – Brincaram as duas irmãs.

Harry vestiu a jaquetas e todos o imitaram.

-Harry, a armada vai continuar este ano? – perguntou Denis.

Harry o olhou e ia responder que não afinal não havia motivos para continuar com aquilo, Voldemort se fora e a guerra acabará.

-Sei que a guerra acabou, mas seria um modo de estudar para os Niems, e Noms, e qualquer exame que tenhamos! – disse Colin em apoio ao irmão.

-Porque não? – perguntou Harry e muitos sorriram.

-E para manter o contato, que tal uma vez por ano nos reunimos todos, afinal, alguns já saíram de Hogwarts – propôs Angelina.

-A próxima e na casa dos Weasley! – disseram os gêmeos juntos provocando risos.

A risada, no entanto foi atropelada por corujas que chegavam carregando várias cartas. Uma para cada membro.

-É do ministério – observou Cho.

-O que será que houve? – perguntou Angelina e Hermione que foi a primeira a abrir a carta leu a em voz alta.

_Srs, Sras e Srtas._

_Se esta carta chegou à mão do presente, você fez parte da armada de Dumbledore, ou Ordem da Fênix ( em alguma das guerras, da primeira ou segunda)._

_E por meio desta eu venho a informar que agora que finalmente nos vemos livres daquele que não deve ser nomeado, o Ministério faz questão de presentear-lhes com uma festa no próximo sábado. _

_Todos estão recebendo convites para si e para suas famílias. Na festa estarão presentes além dos membros das organizações já citadas, membros da imprensa, do ministério não só da Inglaterra como de vários paises._

_Espero ansiosamente a presença de cada um que contribuíram para o momento de paz que estamos vivendo._

_Agradecendo mais uma vez, _

_Ministro Quim._

-Vocês também receberam? – perguntou James da porta onde os demais adultos estavam parados segurando cartas.

-É, ao que parece o ministério dará uma grande festa – disse Sirius risonho. E a armada concordou, porém o riso de muitos morreu ao ver Snape ali.

-Vão tentar me atacar de novo? – debochou o mestre de poções.

-Não. – disse Colin em um fio de voz – Harry já nos contou a história...

-Nós sentimos muito, professor Snape, por termos desconfiado do senhor. – pediu Parvati ainda sim, sem encarar o mestre de poções.

-E por ter tentando atacar você na Sala Precisa. – murmurou Padma, porém alto o bastante para que Severo ouvisse.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou um á um os alunos, ligeiramente curioso, parando seu olhar em Harry e Neville que lhe encaravam fortemente.

-Nós erramos e estamos tentando consertar o nosso erro. – explicou Harry com um sorriso.

-Desculpe-nos professor Snape, por todas as vezes, que nesse último ano, tentamos armar contra você. – pediu Neville.

-E Obrigada, por não contar a ninguém onde a armada estava. – finalizou Harry sob espanto de muitos.

-Você sabia onde a armada estava? – chiou Zacarias surpreso.

-Sabia. – comentou Snape calmamente.

-Mas...Mas...como? – perguntou Denis – Nós temos certeza que tomamos todos os cuidados e-

-Professor Snape é o melhor Legimens que há, provavelmente viu na mente de algum de vocês. – explicou Hermione encarando o professor.

-Como sempre certa, não, ? – tornou a debochar Snape, porém depois em tom mais amenoou continuou – E...Vocês estão desculpados... Afinal, eu era um espião, eu tinha que passar a idéia de que apoiava o Lord das Trevas, se não, que tipo de espião eu seria?

-Por isso que nós te adoramos, né, Sev? – brincou Lindsey pulando nele para um abraço tal como Lilian e Alice.

-Hey, eu vou cair. – reclamou Snape tentando se equilibrar sob o peso das três mulheres.

-Vocês se conheciam? – perguntou Neville chocado olhando de sua mãe para Snape.

-Eu também não sabia disso. – comentou Luna docemente. Os adultos ali gargalharam gostosamente.

-Estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts – comentou Lindsey docemente – E nós tornamos amigas de Severo lá, apesar de nunca aprovar as companhias com quem ele andava.

-Lind-

-Nós sabemos, Sev. – cortou Alice antes que Severo pronunciasse o nome da mulher – Passamos sete anos nisso, sendo que começamos a ter problemas, porque Severo e os nosso maridos, nem com magia pareciam se dar bem.

-Mas é o Sebo-

-James. – reclamou Lilian antes que o marido completasse a frase.

-Só porque eu te amo. – reclamou o homem provocando risos na armada.

- Como você é infantil, Prongs. – alfinetou Remus fazendo o amigo emburrar ainda mais.


End file.
